


Tiger and Rose|猛虎与蔷薇

by sandausdenurnen



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Parody
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 94,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandausdenurnen/pseuds/sandausdenurnen
Summary: 雷狼现代衍生。福尔摩斯paro。吸血鬼医生雷吉斯和一个离群索居的猎魔人同租一间公寓，what could possibly go wrong？
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Syanna | Rhenawedd, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	1. 四个名字（1）

**Author's Note:**

> CP是雷狼。有叶狼过去式提及。

1\.   
艾米埃尔·雷吉斯在绳索之门广场再次见到狄拉夫，完全是意料之外的事。

他已经有很多年没见过这位老朋友了——一百年？或许有两百年了。狄拉夫几乎没什么变化，黑色的头发有些鬈曲，微微长及耳侧，神色冷淡，紧闭的嘴唇总让人想起过度吸食颠茄的人。狄拉夫一向不喜欢大城市，因此看见他一身几乎算是休闲的神色T恤和棉质长裤，仅穿一双拖鞋行走在广场上，雷吉斯的心情足以用震惊来形容。  
“老朋友。”狄拉夫看到他倒不十分意外，“见到你真不错，看来你的精神已经完全恢复了。”  
雷吉斯知道他指的是戒断的事。尽管他过去曾有一段时间对狄拉夫知无不言，但此刻仍感到有些不自在。他伸出双臂，抱了抱自己血统相连的兄弟。  
“好多了。我知道你一直在关心我，恕我在迪沙·缪那不方便回信——那里的网络很糟糕。他们说如今的人类网络，充满一些令人想入非非的东西，对我的康复没有好处。”  
“依我看，对你最没好处的是你那些狐朋狗友，还有迪沙·缪那有毒的空气。”狄拉夫一脸严肃地说，找了个喷泉边的椅子坐下，“我早告诉过你，交友要当心，艾米埃尔。好奇心或许会毁了你。”  
又是这些老生常谈——雷吉斯充满怀念地想，记起那些和狄拉夫比邻而居的日子。每天清晨，他们化作一阵青烟，融入晨雾当中，趁着黎明凛冽的寒风飞过果尔冈山，或是在满月时变成蝙蝠，潜行在鲍克兰周围的深林里。那该是两百年前的事了，战争刚刚结束，南方处处是墓地。狄拉夫是个自制的人，即便有人将一个尚未变冷的哭泣的女婴丢在无人的墓园里，他甚至连眼睛都不会往那里偏一下。  
温暖的婴儿的念头令雷吉斯感到不适。他迅速转移了话题。  
“我没想到会在北方见到你，尤其是维吉马这样的大城市。我想，你那顽固不化的自然主义者执念终于有些动摇了？”  
“我不知道你指的是什么。我从不关心，也不以人类那些短命的主义自居。”狄拉夫冷淡地说，“我来到维吉马只是为了一个人……不提也罢。还是说说你吧。我想你从迪沙·缪那出来，或许不会想继续待在南方了。但你竟然会选择泰莫利亚的维吉马，也是种缘分。”  
雷吉斯没有说话。的确，他在短时间内不会想要回到南方了。上一次在南方的土地上睁开眼——准确地说应该是土地里——他被活埋在浸了连日雨水的烂泥底下，蚯蚓在他的咯吱窝间钻来钻去，而插在他胸口的白木桩早已化为尘土。不，他憎恶南方。在迪沙·缪那呆了半年，当那里的护士确定即使是一个处女光着脖子从他眼皮底下走过去，他也不会再有吸血的冲动之后，她们给他准备了一套新衣服，然后说：“再也不要在鲍克兰出现，尊贵的塔吉夫-歌德弗洛依先生。事实上，再也不要在南方出现。去北方吧。走得远远的，到诺维格勒，维吉马，地狱啊，甚至是凯德温，就是不要留在这儿。”  
他曾经认真地思考过是不是真的要去凯德温，最终还是决定留在泰莫利亚的首都维吉马。与狄拉夫不同，他喜欢城市，喜欢熙攘的人群，如今为着截然不同的理由。他愿意住在人口密集的地方，清晨和邻居打招呼，夜晚眺望对街的各式灯火，窗帘中摇动的人影，空气中弥漫的烤肉和啤酒的气息，但他也有他的难处。  
“我想，老朋友，这确实是缘分。尤其是，我们又在这里巧遇了。”雷吉斯试探地说，多少有些不好意思，“希望这么问不会显得唐突——你如今仍是独居吗？”  
狄拉夫愣了一下，随即——让雷吉斯惊讶不已地——脸红了。他很快低下头。  
“哦，如果你是说这件事。”他显得很不自在，又一副愧疚的样子，“不，朋友，我和一个人同住，一个不大的地方。但我们……嗯，蕾娜不太喜欢陌生人。但如果你租房有困难的话，我相信你来住几天，她是不会反对的。”  
“蕾娜？”雷吉斯敏锐地问，“是我们的姐妹吗？”  
“不。”狄拉夫马上说。他张了张嘴，似乎还想解释什么，但最终仍是重复，“不。”  
雷吉斯了解这个神情。当狄拉夫露出这种神情时，最好什么都别问。他原地坐了一阵，并不急着离开，看着温泉的水滴溅在自己尖削的指甲上。  
不一会儿，狄拉夫又开口：“如果你只是想寻一个室友，我倒有个人推荐给你。”  
“你有？”雷吉斯转过头，“其实，我已经看过几间公寓，大部分都不错，只是房租太高了些。我已经在医院找到了一份工作，但因为那里目前只给我兼职，就想找个室友，分担一下，原本想问你……”  
“如果地方不错，你或许可以打打广告，找找室友？”  
“我不想和人类住得太近。”雷吉斯搓了搓手，“原因你知道的。”  
“哦。”狄拉夫拍了拍额头，似乎对自己的不敏锐感到生气，“那么我想到的这个人也许正合适。”  
“他是我们的兄弟吗？”  
“不，不是。”  
“那么——”  
“不完全是。”

“一个猎魔人？”雷吉斯重复道，半是惊讶，半是新鲜。  
“是的。他住在旧皇宫大街的公寓里，最近也在找室友。”  
“可以想见，一定不太顺利吧。”雷吉斯想到猎魔人在人类社会中的名声，恐怕不比吸血鬼的名声好多少。  
“简直是灾难。“狄拉夫摇摇头，”我甚至奇怪会有报纸愿意帮他刊登，尤其是他在市里也有些名气了。毕竟长居在一个城市的猎魔人并不多。“  
“而你偏偏把这个人推荐给我。“雷吉斯带着一丝玩味的笑容，”这是一个老朋友对我这个恢复期的瘾君子的照顾吗？“  
“如果你以为我是想借他来监督你，那是你多虑了。我相信你的毅力。“狄拉夫很自然地说，”猎魔人曾经帮过我，我只是顺手帮他一把，算不上什么。不过你最好不要让他知道是我介绍的，他脑子不坏，会立刻猜到我们渊源不浅，是同一族类。“  
“帮过你？”雷吉斯睁大眼睛，一字一字地说，“一个猎魔人，帮你？有什么是一个猎魔人能帮助吸血鬼的呢？升天？”  
“不，甚至不是升天。”狄拉夫轻蔑地哼了一声，“但可以是别的事情。好了，雷吉斯，不要装作这件事没有勾起你的好奇心，但我是不会满足你的。因为我已经用其他方式满足了。”  
“这我没法否认。”雷吉斯点点头，仍旧挂着微笑，“这个帮助吸血鬼的猎魔人，我该怎么联系他呢？”  
“我可以给你他的电话，但你最好告诉他你是在广告上看来的。”狄拉夫说，“另外这个时间他多半不在家，很可能在城北边的下水道，或者医科大的停尸房，市警察局的审讯室。”他想了一想，又加上，“也可能是在牢房里。”

2.  
事实证明，狄拉夫至少猜对了一项。一个小时后，雷吉斯来到维吉马大学医院的实验楼前。这正好也是他工作的地方，但由于他只管药剂，这栋楼他通常是不来的。从第一天任职开始他就嗅到了这里的用途——除了教学和展示，大门口传来强烈的，几乎让一个吸血鬼晕眩的过期血肉的臭味——地下一层是大学的法医鉴识科，有时会协助当地警察与法院的调查。  
雷吉斯走了进去，尽管对方只是约他在门口见面。好奇心令他想要一探究竟——一个猎魔人会在停尸房做什么呢？难道那里也存放着斯奇嘉和艾克马拉的尸体吗？还是说他是偷偷溜进来的，为那些神秘的猎魔人专用的魔药寻找材料？

还在走廊里时，雷吉斯就听见停尸房中传来人声。如果不是他的听力超常，这本是站在门口也很难听到的——说话的人声音低沉，稍微有些沙哑，语调平静，是那种并不讨人喜欢的平静。就像他一小时前在电话里听到的那样。  
停尸房外还有一层玻璃自动门，门前站着一个年轻的女医生，似乎在等候什么。雷吉斯给她看了看自己的工作证，她一句话也没说就让他进去了。事实上，她好像都没怎么注意他。女医生有一头红色的短发，模样像一个未毕业的大学生，眉头紧锁，严肃地滑弄着手机。  
玻璃门后还有四五个房间，除却其中一间，剩下的都是紧锁的。人声从唯一敞开的那扇门里传来。  
“……肝取走了，萝卜。”停尸房里的人说，“虽然他又给放回去了，但还是看得出来。他以为毁坏尸体的内脏就没人会注意，但还是能闻出来的。肝上有他的涎水的味道。”  
雷吉斯走近了一些，又听到他说：  
“我们的狼人很聪明，萝卜。他杀人的时候是完全清醒的。很少有狼人做得到这一点，但现在的世道嘛。文明让所有物种都进化了。他会用尖锐的爪子分尸，掩饰自己的咬痕，但他无法掩饰他唾液的气味，也控制不了本能。唉，换作是你，你也抵御不住一点鸡肝的诱惑，是不是，萝卜？”  
雷吉斯推开门走进去。停尸房里只有一个人，两手支在摆放尸体的床上，身后是一排排紧闭的柜子。雷吉斯知道柜子里都有什么。墙角里放着一张办公桌和一面白板。白板上仍残留着今早解剖课留下的板书，画着半个的海马体的剖面。白板的一条腿上拴了一只猫，山茶色的毛发，一双黄绿色的眼睛略显呆滞。  
“你有什么事？”屋里的人一看到他，就顺手把尸布盖上。他有一张过分苍白的脸，长发松散地聚拢在脑后，没有一根不是雪白的，尽管他的面容并不老。“夏妮让你来的？”  
雷吉斯寻思“夏妮”大概就是大门口那个红发的女医生。  
“您就是杰洛特先生吧。”他上前两步，伸出手，“我是艾米埃尔·雷吉斯。我们刚刚通过电话。”  
“……哦，是你啊。”猎魔人杰洛特愣了一下，过了一会儿才退下手套，迅速地握了握他的手，“我不是说在门口见？还在还不到——”  
“我在这里工作，正好给这边的医生送点东西。”雷吉斯随口一说，“我听声音像是您，就进来看看。”  
“对了，您说过自己是医院的药剂师。”杰洛特点点头，完全没有怀疑他的意思。而雷吉斯这才注意到，他的眼睛在停尸房昏暗的光线中竟然是金黄色的，瞳孔像猫那样张大。  
“您也是这里的医生？”他明知故问。  
“不。只是给朋友帮个忙。”他把另一只手的手套也摘下来，看上去对尸体不再有兴趣，转过身对雷吉斯说，“介意等我十分钟么？”  
“完全不。实际上，我本不该早来的。”  
杰洛特出去了，只剩下雷吉斯和墙角那只猫面面相觑。猫对他的凝视无动于衷，显出不大聪明的样子，低头舔了舔脚。

“你在开玩笑。维吉马没有狼人。”  
“这就是我的发现，夏妮。你让我来看尸体，寻找线索，确定死因。我的结论是狼人杀死了他。他胸口的利器损伤并非杀死他的原因，他喉咙的破损才是。但这两件事几乎是同时发生的，所以也没什么区别。狼人把他的脑袋咬下来，同时切开了他的身体，但脖子部分的断口都被切干净了，因为他不想留下咬痕，至于切掉的部分嘛。大概成了他的零食吧。”  
“你又是怎么知道的？就凭他脖子的断口很干净？”  
“他的肝被人取出过。完整地取出后又捣碎，大概是为了不让人看出凶手其实是个管不住自己的馋嘴。但狼人的唾液留在了上面。我可以闻得出来。如果动作快，或许还能提取出他的唾液样本。”  
“好吧，我会试试的……但你说的这一切太骇人听闻了。如果真的是狼人，那它又是哪儿来的呢？维吉马早就没有什么森林了，大街上连野狗都没有！”  
“我的工作只是确定死因，至于说狼人是从维吉马来的，还是威乐比来的，或是百果园来的，这一点我也没法知道。至于让人去相信就更不是我的职责了。”  
“哦，得了吧，杰洛特。”  
叫做夏妮的红发女医生将手机重重放在桌上。她的办公室门关着，但雷吉斯仍能在走廊里清楚地听到他们的争吵。  
或许那不是争吵——女医生厌烦的口气中有一种亲昵。一个人如果纯粹憎恶另一个人，语气中是不会带有这样截然相反的情绪的。  
“你明知道我是什么意思。如果我就这么把尸检报告交上去，维吉马市警察局会炸开锅。——一个狼人，在泰摩里亚的首都徘徊，到处杀人，这都是第三个了，而所有人却无知无觉，无动于衷。你的朋友，弗农·罗契，恐怕要第一个交出警徽，更不必说那些成天嚷嚷着保护环境，建造森林的市政环境部门了。”  
“我对市政向来不大感冒。你也是知道的。”杰洛特用他那不大讨人喜欢的，四平八稳的声调说，“但我确实有些好奇，夏妮。能不能告诉我，为什么——比如说——有一个连环杀人犯，在市里到处杀人，虽然上了报纸和新闻，却不能引起上层人员的警惕和恐慌。然而一旦凶手变成了狼人，每个人都吓破了胆，开始否认现实，推卸责任。尽管死的人都是一样的。这二者之间真有那么大差别吗？“  
“收一收你那著名的嘲讽吧，杰洛特，你明知道差别在哪里。”夏妮带着亲切的讽刺说，“你之所以还可以坐在这里和我唇枪舌战，就是因为你不需要穿着贴身西装，站在会议室里，对那帮一心只想保住自己那一官半职的保守派讲述狼人在月圆之夜变身吃人的故事，还指望他们继续付钱给你，给你的医院和研究机构，指望在四十岁前升为科系主任，买一辆四万欧兰的敞篷跑车。哦，这些你当然不懂，杰洛特。你连私人医保都没有，每次要在公立医院急诊部排上三小时的队，才有人来看看你流血的鼻子或嘴。  
不过你不用担心，我会将你的结论如实告诉他们，因为我想抓到真正该为此负责的人，也是因为我相信你——如果你说是狼人做的，那十有八九准没错。一想到维吉马市区有一只狼人，我就觉得又愤怒又好笑。‘早就没什么怪物了，那都是人们的迷信’‘我们维吉马是高度发展的现代都市，不存在这种蛮荒的东西’‘我们要保护这些濒危物种，他们只因人类的攻击才危险’——让宣传这些的精英见鬼去吧。让他们住在自己临山隔海，配备电子扫描摄像头和二十个职业保镖的别墅里，自欺欺人地生气去吧。”  
杰洛特没有答话。听起来，他像是被夏妮的气势挫败了。又或者他原本就没有争论的意思。办公室里仅剩整理文件的沙沙声。过了一会儿，夏妮又开始问问题，这次都是尸检相关的专业问题了。雷吉斯思考着狼人的事，走了一会儿神。等他再度听到脚步声时，杰洛特抱着那只山茶色的短毛猫，已经从玻璃门里走了出来。  
“久等了。”他说。  
“哪里。”雷吉斯站起身，“您的工作都完成了？”  
杰洛特含糊地应了一声。“你想现在去看房吗？”  
“如果方便的话。”  
“没什么不方便的……”他边说边走向电梯口，“能帮我看一下萝卜吗？我去把车开出来。”

这只叫萝卜的凯德温短毛猫，恐怕是脑瓜出了点毛病。首先，会成为猎魔人的宠物已经很能说明问题了。其次，它乖巧到几乎愚笨的地步。雷吉斯将它放到杰洛特的车后座，它站在原地，竖着耳朵一动不动，让雷吉斯大惑不解。直到杰洛特从另一边打开门，把横在它面前的一包面巾纸拿开，它才缓慢地踱了两步，陷进座位里，开始啃咬座椅护垫。  
“不，不行。萝卜。”杰洛特喊道，从前面扔了一个形状诡异的玩偶给它。它才终于不再折腾坐垫，开始咬玩偶的脑袋。  
“你经常……咳，上班带着它？”雷吉斯坐进副驾驶的时候问道。  
“没有。今天正好从兽医那儿接她回来。”杰洛特边发动车子边说，“原谅她。萝卜头部受过伤，脑子不大好使，现在已经好很多了。我刚捡到她那会儿……哦，我希望你不介意猫。它笨是笨了点，但不抓人的。”  
“不。我一点也不介意。”雷吉斯看着他，微笑着说。

“你是在……抱歉我没记住……你是怎么知道这个房子的？”  
“我看到中介网上的广告。我初来维吉马，地方不太熟，就直接去找房产中介了。”  
“原来如此，怪不得……你不知道我是做什么的吧。”  
“我不明白，这很重要吗？”  
“不。但我想最好是事前澄清，以免之后有什么麻烦。我是个猎魔人。”  
“……一个什么？”  
“猎魔人。”  
“……呃，就是卖女包，女装的那个？”  
“不。不是。那个是Witchery。”  
“你把我搞糊涂了。”  
“……你之前说你是从哪儿来的？”  
“陶森特。我从鲍克兰来。”  
“哦。那就说得通了。”  
“什么？”  
“你可能没听说过我这行。陶森特一向与世隔绝，宁静得像童话一样。”  
“或许你可以启蒙我。”  
“简而言之，我专业猎杀怪物。就这样。”  
“猎杀怪物！——这是一个比喻吗？就像警察……”  
“不。不是比喻。就是字面意义。如果你认识的朋友里有突然变成狼的，突然开始长毛，嘴巴裂开还吃人的，晚上或中午家里闹鬼的，或者受到会飞的巨型蜥蜴袭击的，阁楼出现食尸鬼的，都可以叫我。我会收钱，但价格好商量。”  
“……所以你告诉我这个，是因为我看上去像是会有这类朋友？”  
“不，我就是给你提个醒。很多人不喜欢我这个职业。你从陶森特来，或许还不理解。但在这里呆久了，可能会改变主意。现在反悔还来得及。需要说明的是，我那个地方的租房合同，是六个月起租的。”

3.  
旧皇宫街位于维吉马的老城区，顾名思义，曾经靠近泰莫利亚的旧皇宫。百年前，泰莫利亚依然是君主制国家的时候，都城一直位于维吉马，但皇宫却建了两个，历史上记载与仪器宫廷丑闻有关。野史传说当时的皇帝做了不伦的事，使公主受到诅咒，变成一只吸血魔女，整日宫里咆哮杀人，最后整个皇室不得不迁出王宫。雷吉斯那个年头并没有来过维吉马，无法证实这个传说，一直觉得非常遗憾。  
虽然历史上饱经战乱，但旧皇宫街的老建筑仍被保存得相对完好。由于政府和私人的修缮，如今只有外表还保留着十三世纪的样子——一长排黄棕色的砖石小楼，都是三层高，进门处很窄小，尖长的屋顶下大多配有倒钩，用来运送大件物品上楼。木制的窗户粉刷着明艳的彩色油漆，正逢夏季，此刻门窗斗大开着。内部装潢却都是现代的样子。这类老楼大多没有车库，居民的车直接停在门前的大街上，使得原本就细窄的街道如今只容得一个方向的车行通过。维吉马的大多街道都是这样。  
杰洛特把车停在一座有着白色大门，迷迭草镂花门头的房子前面。房子和这一代的建筑一样，都是棕黄色砖墙，看上去刚粉刷没几年。两层窗户都紧闭着，挂有不透明的蓝色窗帘。二楼阳台上放着几盆花草，大多都枯萎了。  
“就是这里。”杰洛特说，“之前忘了问，你有车么？”  
“还没有买。”雷吉斯随口说，“所以我才想找个离市中心近一点的地方。”  
“哦。等你买了车，还有个车位可以给你。”杰洛特说，“在那之前，如果你想买东西可以叫我。我每周六去一趟菜市场。”  
雷吉斯有些惊讶地表示感谢。他真想不到，自己有朝一日会和一个猎魔人讨论搭顺风车去买菜的事。  
杰洛特打开车门走出去。雷吉斯发现他先把左腿拿出去，右腿停了一下，才从座位上站起来。尽管这停顿十分短暂，雷吉斯还是注意到了。他从后座把萝卜抱出来，然后把车锁上。  
“就是这里。”他指了指房门上的门牌，右手伸进裤子口袋摸索。摸了一会儿都没有找到想找的东西。他显得有点慌了，开始摸索身上的所有口袋。“你等一下……你能……帮我拿一下吗？”他把萝卜递给雷吉斯抱着，自己开始更加彻底地搜索身上和车上，又把门前的垫子和邮箱都翻了个遍。  
“呃，不好意思……”最后他一脸尴尬地对雷吉斯说，“等我先打个电话。”  
雷吉斯饶有兴趣地看着他，一手抚弄着萝卜顶心的绒毛。萝卜在他怀里不舒服地乱动，爪子奋力摩擦着他的前臂，发出咪咪的抗议声。他很少和猫这么近距离地接触。事实上，他很少和任何活着的动物近距离接触，除了乌鸦——他试着把自己的掌心贴在猫咪的头顶上，按住它的耳朵。猫儿忽然安稳下来，噤若寒蝉地趴在他的胳膊上不动了。  
杰洛特的第一个电话没有人接。他想了一会儿，又拨通了第二个电话。  
“……我忘了拿……马琳不在……对，今天早上才给我……麻烦你了……我和看房的人在一起，对……不，不，兽医说应该不会再乱尿了……”  
他把电话挂断，向雷吉斯走来。  
“抱歉，房东最近刚换了锁，今早才交给我钥匙。我忘了拿。”他一脸窘迫，但脸上依旧苍白得没有一点颜色。雷吉斯怀疑他们这类人到底能不能脸红。“中介马上就到。他住在对面一条街。房东——她叫马琳——今天不在家。正好你也认识一下BB。以后如果马琳不在，你就找他。”

BB——全名巴那巴斯·巴索尔——是这所公寓的中介和房产管理人。雷吉斯和他一见如故，因为BB一张口，就带着再浓重不过的陶森特口音。  
“我一接到您的电话，就知道一定是钥匙的事。”BB从马路对面走来，依旧穿着家里穿的拖鞋。他是个年轻的光头，带着一双圆框墨镜，仿佛从时下流行的嬉皮唱片的封面中走下来的一样。  
“换了锁之后，您家里还闹过怪事吗？”  
“昨晚没有。”杰洛特说，“无论是谁，我想他不会再来了。”  
这引起了雷吉斯的好奇心。“抱歉插嘴，但这是什么我需要担心的事吗？”  
BB转过身，上下打量起雷吉斯。“您一定就是来看房的人了？”他露出惊喜，肃然起敬的神情，伸出右手，“你好，我是巴那巴斯，房产管理，我想您是第一次过来？”  
“我昨天刚看到广告。我叫雷吉斯。”他和BB握了握手，BB似乎被他的手的温度吓了一跳，但他很快就不在意这些细节了。  
“恭喜啊，杰洛特先生。”BB欢快地说，“您终于不用再成天对着猫说话了，也不必为房租的事发愁了。雷吉斯先生——瞧瞧您，真是仪表不凡，了不起的绅士——马琳女士也一定会喜欢您的。”他停了一会儿，又说，“至于我们刚刚提到的事，您完全不用放在心上。杰洛特先生的工作，有时会得罪几个小人。但您不必担心，因为那是帮助他人消灾解难，绝对高尚的工作。”  
“行了，BB。”杰洛特不大自在地说，“雷吉斯已经知道我的职业了。你介意帮我们开一下门吗？如果雷吉斯对房子满意的话，我会让他联系你的。”  
“我很可能会的。”雷吉斯微笑着说，抚摸着可怜的不敢吭气的萝卜的脑袋。

“这可真怪。”杰洛特边开门边说，余光瞄着雷吉斯怀里安静得仿佛熟睡的猫咪，“萝卜向来挺认生的……”  
“也许她喜欢我。”雷吉斯笑着说，“并非自夸，但我对动物的确有一套。”  
“那太好了。”杰洛特咕哝道，“她烦人的时候还有呢。”  
他们走进屋子，正对着门是一排通往二楼的木楼梯。楼梯左侧有一条走廊，尽头是一扇雕着水仙花的玻璃门。  
“那是房东马琳的屋子。”杰洛特说，“和我们原则上是分开的，但她有时会叫人去做客。她人不错，做饭挺好吃的。今天她不在，不过你要租的话，会有机会见到她的。”  
走上楼梯的时候，雷吉斯再次注意到杰洛特的右腿——他的这条腿几乎可以说是有点跛，左肩也不自然的僵硬，下沉。他想也许是这点残疾让猎魔人不再游荡，开始罕有的定居生活。  
二楼直冲着楼梯口是一间客厅，里面厨房设施，餐桌，沙发，茶几和电视一应俱全，让雷吉斯惊讶的是，客厅可谓十分干净整洁，又不乏长期生活过的痕迹。事实上，沙发上就堆着一张皱巴巴的毛毯，显示出主人的作息并不很健康。但总的来说，卫生上没什么可挑剔的——厨房的台面干燥明净，水池里放着新冲过的碗，三只啤酒瓶放在可回收垃圾桶里。萝卜一进屋就忙不迭从雷吉斯的臂弯里跳下，冲向冰箱旁边的猫食盆，饥饿地舔着碗底。雷吉斯想起自己曾经和一只精灵，两只布鲁克夏在鲍克兰合租的公寓，顿时觉得往事不堪回首。  
“这是我的房间。你的房间在二楼。”杰洛特指了一下，“希望你不要介意，因为我见客户，有时需要用客厅。”  
“一点也不。”雷吉斯走上三楼。楼梯的右手边是一间独立的浴室，左边才是卧房。  
他对卧房里的一切都很满意，尤其是那面一点也不透光的棉布落地窗帘。  
“我希望能尽快签下合同。”他一下楼梯就对杰洛特说。  
“哦……你喜欢就好。”杰洛特像是没料到如此干脆的回应，从厨房的桌台后面站起来——他刚刚给萝卜倒了一碗猫粮。“那个……手续方面我不大清楚，你去找BB问一下。”  
“我会的。”  
“你什么时候搬过来？”  
“如果可以的话，今晚。我现在住的旅馆实在太贵了。”  
“随你。”杰洛特耸耸肩，“你愿意可以先拿着钥匙。就在衣架旁边。我晚上不出门。”  
这或许就是艺高人胆大。雷吉斯心想，有点好奇BB提到那起意外与杰洛特这种不防人的态度是否有关。  
旅馆里的行李他早就收拾好，随时可以搬走。他本来就没多少东西，现在天色还早，他想着搬过来后，还可以到街对面那家装潢典雅的咖啡馆坐坐，看看窗户外城市的河景。  
他和杰洛特道了别，就准备去拿钥匙。当他走到衣架边的时候，忽然注意到斜倚在衣架上的两把剑——那是两把四十英寸的长剑，被皮革制，雕有复古花纹的剑鞘包裹着，剑柄是金属的，握处是软皮包的，因为久经使用，软皮的色泽已经磨得看不清了。  
隔着剑鞘，雷吉斯也能感受到锋利的银质剑刃带来的丝丝寒意，仿佛那把剑就架在他脖子上。他浑身的汗毛都竖起来了，体内有一种本能的冲动。他需要极力压抑，才不至于顺从这种冲动。尖齿咬破了口腔内壁，他品尝着自己的血的腥味。  
“那个你不要碰。”在他身后传来杰洛特冷冰冰的声音，“你需要的刀具都在厨房里了。”  
雷吉斯没有回答就走出去。当他打开房门，重新站在阳光下时，一切又恢复正常了。剧毒似的银色寒光不再于咫尺之间威胁着他——令他恐惧的不是这剑刃的威胁，而是威胁诱发的自我保护的本能。那一瞬间——尽管主观上根本不想——他脑中还是浮现出几十种将猎魔人杀死，肢解，并吸干鲜血的方式。如果对方敢用这银剑对着他的话。而现在，他一想到刚刚活跃在脑中，此刻依旧生动的那些刺激的画面，竟然还感到一丝难过。  
他希望并不会有那么一天——这念头本身也让他吃惊——他发现自己还是挺喜欢这个猎魔人的。


	2. 四个名字（2）

“进步会将黑暗越照越亮，而我们也会越来越不怕黑暗，不怕躲在里头伺机而动的邪恶。或许会有那么一天，我们不再相信在那黑暗之中，能有什么东西埋伏。我们会对这样的恐惧一笑置之，说那样的想法太孩子气，让人觉得可耻！不过，黑暗永远、永远都会存在，邪恶也永远会存在于黑暗之中，尖牙、利爪、杀戳与鲜血，也永远会存在于黑暗之中，而也永远部会有人需要猎魔士。”  
——安杰伊·萨普科夫斯基《湖中女士》

1\.   
在经常造访这间简陋的小公寓的不速之客当中，那个叫弗农·罗契的警官给雷吉斯留下了尤其深刻的印象。

他租住这间公寓，到现在已经有一个月了。这一个月的时间里，不能说是缺少惊喜与意外的，不过最让他感到意外的，还是生活的平平无奇。他倒不是为了寻刺激才与猎魔人住在一起的，但要让他没有一点对奇闻怪谈的期待，那未免也太不近人情。毕竟，活到他这个岁数，还想在生命中遇到点从没遇到过的事已经很难了，与猎魔人同住恰恰是其中一项。然而杰洛特这个人却让他有些失望。不出一个星期，雷吉斯就得出结论：这个怪物猎人，人们眼中的变种杀手，大概是天底下最平常，最无趣的人之一。  
由于值夜班，雷吉斯大多时候在晚饭后离家，清晨下班，而他一到家，杰洛特不是在摔打虐待烤箱或微波炉的门，就是趴在沙发上睡觉。第一种情况还算好的，因为这代表他一晚上没闲着，为猎魔人的合约而忙碌。每到这时候，雷吉斯就会顺从自己的好奇心，用轻松愉快的腔调和他的室友道早安，并试图吸引他说出一些关于工作的细节。杰洛特的描述多半简单，直接又枯燥。有一次他讲述自己如何在下水道狩猎一只卓伍格勒。一共用了三十个字，其中三分之一都和屎有关。  
如果他趴在沙发上，闭着眼睛，看似在熟睡，其实他什么都能听见，随时可以醒来。但要是没人叫他，他会在沙发上趴一天，甚至两天，除了给萝卜喂食，几乎一动不动。第一次见到这番景象着实把雷吉斯吓了一跳。要不是因为他那超越常人的吸血鬼听觉先一步捕捉到猎魔人肚子里传出的饥饿的咕噜声，他可能会叫救护车。  
比起杰洛特本人，他那些五花八门的客户反而更让雷吉斯觉得有趣。在这一个月中，登门拜访猎魔人的客户约有五六个，其中有乞丐流浪汉，坚持自己的狗是一个被诅咒的美女；有满脸青春痘的少女，认为正在追求自己的歌剧社同学其实是吸血鬼；还有一个戴着墨镜，首饰叮当，不停眺望门窗以确定没人跟踪的中年女性，声称自己的雪山别墅被一只霜巨人霸占。最好玩的一次——一只巨魔，手上带着断掉的镣铐，拿了一扎啤酒，把楼梯踩坏了一半，摇摇晃晃地走上来，一屁股坐在地上，坐裂了三块瓷砖，开始和猎魔人谈心。它很忧郁，频频谈及自杀的想法。屋外地警笛声响得两条街外都听得见，一个身穿蓝条纹制服的警员站在公寓楼下，拿喇叭声嘶力竭地劝巨魔出来，不要想不开。一个小时后，几辆警车簇拥着一辆金融押运车把巨魔送回了自然保护区。一整个下午，杰洛特都在打电话问保险公司和中介关于公寓损坏的事。到了傍晚，那个之前举着喇叭和抑郁的巨魔对话的警察穿着便服进来，跨过被踩得七零八落的楼梯，坐在客厅的沙发上，把巨魔带来的啤酒都喝光了。  
这个警察就是弗农·罗契。

2.

罗契隶属于维吉马市警察局凶案课，是个上级警司。他有一张军人的脸孔，说起话来的神气活像中学体育教师，会受到男生家长的投诉，并不同意女生以生理期为由请假逃避跑步的那一类。他和杰洛特显然交情不浅，因为他一进门就直奔地上的啤酒，自己从中拿出一瓶，用手腕拧开，就一屁股坐进沙发里。萝卜一看到他便欢快地跑过来。罗契熟知萝卜的玩具放在哪里。他边喝酒边逗猫，看到雷吉斯从楼梯上走下来，就指着他说：“别忘了明天去警局做笔录。”过了一会儿又说：“谁和你有仇，让你来租他的房子？”  
“冰箱里没什么吃的了。你要我去买点？”杰洛特走回来，闷闷不乐的样子，看起来和保险公司谈得并不顺利。  
罗契满不在乎地躺在沙发里，把萝卜抱起来，抓挠着她的脖子。“不用，我就喝酒。”  
萝卜看上去很喜欢他，四肢舒展开来，喉咙里发出懒洋洋地呼噜声，让雷吉斯莫名有点嫉妒。  
“雷吉斯，你要不要也来一瓶？”杰洛特问。  
“那我就不客气了。”他也在沙发上坐下来，接过杰洛特递来的啤酒。这玩意儿对他来说和水没什么区别。他并不在乎喝酒，只是想趁机和人聊聊。即使是对他来说，与巨魔共处一室的机会也不多。  
他刚一坐下，罗契就侃侃而谈起来：“这些保护区就应该雇几个你们这样的人做全时陪护，按月给薪，包含退休和养老。我敢保证，会有一批猎魔人趋之若鹜，我们也不用再担心他们的上税问题了。”  
“那你就错了，罗契。”杰洛特要笑不笑地说，“我们把这一行叫‘行走道上’，并不是说说而已的。大部分猎魔人除非老得走不动了，否则不会停止四处旅行的生活。而一般猎魔人不等老到那个程度就已经死于非命了。”  
“那你呢？”罗契说，“如果给你这样一个职位，难道你不去？”  
“你知道我留在这里的原因。我没有选择。”杰洛特低下头，躲闪地说，并很快换了话题，“要我天天陪巨魔说话，唱歌，画泰莫利亚国旗？谢谢，我宁愿去庞塔河边杀水鬼。况且我总是按时上税的。”  
“我倒是很乐意试试这项工作。”雷吉斯有些向往地说，“我听说那些保护区里连巨人和龙都有，是真的吗？”  
“还有吸血鬼呢。”杰洛特冷笑一声，“当然是假的。保护区没有龙。你说的大概是石化鸡蛇，翼蜥之类的。他们现在给这些翼龙科目故意起一些带龙的名字，好吸引人去观赏，不过是赚钱的噱头罢了。真正的龙一只也没有。就算有一只站在他们面前，他们恐怕也认不出来。”  
“但龙是存在的，不是么？”雷吉斯不动声色地微笑着，“就像吸血鬼也是存在的。”  
“是的，他们都存在，但我并不想把这两种生物混为一谈。”  
“为什么？他们同样都是天球交汇前的生物，有着比人类更古老的历史。”  
“没错。但对于人类来说，他们的性质大不相同。”杰洛特用手指摩挲着瓶口，神色冷酷地说道，“最大的区别——我不杀龙，也不会协助捕龙，无论出多少钱。吸血鬼，不管是哪种吸血鬼，只要有人出价公道，我就会去杀。”  
“而且没有人会保护吸血鬼。”罗契带着嘲弄的语气接口，“以前，巨魔，巨人，翼蜥都是怪物，头颅被挂在厅堂里，皮肉被做成帽子和鞋。现在，他们都是珍稀的濒危动物，活在禁猎区里，每天吃香喝辣，还有管理员天天注意他们的精神状况。但是从古到今，没有一个保护区会收吸血鬼。不，先生们，有些东西永远都是怪物。他们只在青少年的爱情电影里才人模狗样。”  
他说完，仰头喝了一口酒。雷吉斯看着他，也慢慢喝自己的酒，没有再说什么。杰洛特显得有点心不在焉，一会儿啜一口酒，一会儿看看手机，更多时候他什么也不看，就是瞅着门外那一把楼梯的废墟忧郁地发呆。

“人们的想法变了。”隔了一会儿，罗契又打开了话匣子。他的酒劲似乎上来了，平时青白的脸现在红彤彤的。他把衬衣领子解开，一直解到胸口。  
“曾经，田里有一只妖灵，人们避之唯恐不及。现在，人人跑去妖灵出没的凶宅自拍，合影，即使出事上了新闻，观众只是冷嘲热讽。保护区里的那些翼龙啦蛇怪啦，引得一帮游客去观赏，三不五时咬死个人，大多数也是觉得被咬死的有问题。‘明明告诉你不能投喂鸡蛇，为什么你要去喂’‘栅栏拦着巨魔，你偏偏非要去爬’——现在的人们不再恐惧，也不再憎恨怪物了。就像刚才，一只巨魔逃出保护区，上店里买酒，在大街上游荡，所有人都举着手机拍照，酒店还很亲切地卖给它酒喝。我站在楼下，把嗓子都喊破了，生怕它一时冲动，从窗上跳出来，把所有人都砸成泥巴，结果我身边的人呢？一个女的，居然不停地咯咯笑，一口一个巨魔可爱。我真是不明白，现在的人们都怎么了？”  
“这就是社会的进步，文明的发展。怪物早就不再是最大的威胁了。”雷吉斯说，“狮子，老虎，狼，野狗，曾经人们恐惧的是这些。现在，城市里随便一辆违规的车，对生命的威胁都远大于一只疯狗。而遥远的过去，野性的呼唤，离人们那么远，自然被浪漫化了。怪物，海盗，游侠，都是一回事。”  
“还有吸血鬼和狼人。”罗契恶声恶气地说，“去他妈的狼人。”  
“狼人不一样。”杰洛特忽然出声，“他们不是从来就有的，而是诅咒的产物。”  
“我管他是不是诅咒的产物。他们和狼一样，活着就是吃，咬，啃肝脏，这是先天的还是后天的，对受害者没有任何区别。”罗契说道，“就像维吉马的这一只。它混在人群里。当他是人的时候，他会不知道自己在夜里干了什么吗？不，他一定知道，但他却不肯自首。诅咒使他做人时的良知都丧失了吗？”  
“……我听说维吉马不可能有狼人。”杰洛特冷淡地看了罗契一眼，继续喝他的酒。罗契起先睁大眼睛，不敢相信似的，很快他意识到这又是猎魔人习惯性的冷嘲热讽，气得大骂一声。  
“去你妈的，杰洛特。原谅我的粗话。我知道夏妮提出新的尸检报告是因为你的发现。想象一下你，一个有傲人五感的变种人，去翻一翻尸体，卖弄一下你的超人感官，再动动嘴皮讽刺挖苦一通，工作就算完成了。但是夏妮和我，却要劝服总部那些老猴子，让他们相信自己一直以来查错了方向，凶手不仅不是他们锁定的人，甚至连种群都差得远——同时还要隐瞒这是一个猎魔人私下参与调查得出的结论——你就可以理解，为什么我现在不能欣赏你的幽默感。”  
他说到这里，看了一眼雷吉斯，似乎多少有些顾忌。雷吉斯迎上他的目光，与他对视了一会儿，最后还是站起身来。  
“唉，我不该喝这么多。一会儿我还要去值班。”他把酒瓶放在玻璃茶几上，“绅士们，祝你们有个美好的夜晚。我应该为夜班做点准备了。”  
“雷吉斯，这是你的家，你想喝多少就喝多少，想干嘛就干嘛。”杰洛特说，看也不看罗契，“如果你急着上班，那就去吧。但如果你不着急，就坐下来，和我们一起喝酒，吃点东西，随便你。罗契警官也是这么想的——是不是，弗农？你并没有穿制服，我想你来这不是因为公事在身，只是想发发牢骚。”  
罗契沉默了一会儿，随后翻了个白眼。  
“公事在身？不。发发牢骚，太他娘对了。我今天开始就进入休假了。你敢相信吗？我要休假了，而且是人事处勒令的。说如果我不休假，就是违反合同法。因为我不停把新的尸检报告在重案组会上提及，他们居然叫人事处强迫我休假！”  
雷吉斯又坐了下来。杰洛特低头看着酒瓶，缓缓开口：“我听说尸体的内脏上检验出了第三方的唾液，作为证据——”  
“作为证据，这屁用都没有。”罗契不耐烦地说，“那是野兽的唾液。可以是狼，可以是野狗，这对重案组那群人而言不代表什么。尸体暴露在外的那段时间里，很可能有流浪狗过来尝尝鲜，这有什么稀奇的？关键是，他们就不承认有狼人的存在。即使存在，也不在此案中存在。因为他们打定主意要把现在这个嫌疑人送上法庭。他们不想考虑任何其他可能性，更别提月夜里突然变身的那种了。”  
“为什么？“杰洛特冷静地问，”这人让维吉马警察局长戴了绿帽子还是怎么。”  
“哈，差不多。他曾经得罪过局里的一些人，我要说，他原本也算不上是什么模范市民，偷偷摸摸，小打小闹，但这件案子？哦，这件案子会让他上电椅，他以前顶撞警司和警监的时候恐怕没想过这点。”  
“其他的嫌疑人呢？总部将所有人排除，把嫌疑锁定在一个人身上，总要有个除了‘对警监警司不敬’之外，能写入档案的理由吧。”  
“理由也不是没有。事实上直到上个月，综合所有证据，最后嫌疑较大的一共有四个人，但由于同伙犯案的可能性已经基本排除，在只有一人作案的前提下，要知道死者有男有女，甚至有壮年男子，要做到不使用药物，正面攻击，一刀毙命，事后又那样残害尸体，凶手一定要有相应的体格才行。这四个人中，唯一符合这一条件的，就是此刻在看守所坐着的那个。但要是如你所说，凶手是狼人的话……”  
“狼人的体格雄性和雌性差别不大。”杰洛特点点头，“甚至是幼年的狼人，体力都远高过成年人类男性。”  
“就是这么回事。”罗契说，“如果我们要找的是只狼人，他可能是男人，也可能是女人，甚至是病人或孩子，先前的一切推论都不再成立了。”  
“抱歉打断你们。”雷吉斯说，“但我实在忍不住——你们所说的狼人，是我理解的那个吗？就是平时伪装成人类的样子，月圆之夜会变身的？”  
“他们在月圆之夜会不受控制地变身。”杰洛特说，“但在平时，他们随时可以变身——如果他们高兴的话。”  
“所以，狼人是真实存在的？”  
“当然。”罗契说，转向杰洛特，“你这个室友真是奇怪。他相信吸血鬼和龙，却觉得狼人不存在？”  
“我只是觉得惊讶——”雷吉斯心平气和地说，“我在鲍克兰听过很多关于吸血鬼和龙的传说，传说中，这些生物是理性的，或许比人类和精灵更加理性。他们遵照理智的声音行事，变形是他们的思维的一部分，就像鸟会飞翔，人会舞蹈。他们的精神和肉体是相统一的，如果他们杀人，或杀害在他们看来——或许有争议的——更低级的生物，那么他们也是有意识，有理智地这么做的。而狼人——狼人的一半是混沌，无理智，纯粹动物的。也正因如此，他们曾经是吸血鬼的奴仆，因为混沌的黑暗总是恐惧有序的，目的明确，因此更为强大的黑暗。狼人这种生物是无法在现代文明中存活。即使他生出来，也会立刻在秩序中暴露，从而被消除。我不敢相信的是，有一个狼人可以一直生活在城市中，杀人而不被察觉。这就像是说一滴血在白色的雪地里不被看见一样，是不可能的。”  
“说得不错。”杰洛特点点头，露出有些惊艳的表情，“你在这方面知道得还真不少，雷吉斯。而你第一次见到我的时候，居然还说不知道什么是猎魔人。我猜你只是在装模作样，让我少些尴尬，是吗？”  
雷吉斯刚想说什么，却被罗契打断了。  
“好了！我才不在乎什么混沌的黑暗，还是理性的黑暗。”他气急败坏地说，“我在非人类和怪物方面也没什么研究。说实话，人类中的怪物已经让我一辈子都研究不完了。不过关键的知识我还是知道的，那就是狼人一旦满月就要变身，而市局看守所里的那个人从上一个满月被关到下一个，完全没有变身的迹象。我不知道之前被排除掉的几个嫌疑人中是否有凶手。但现在我们手里的这个，他和狼人最接近的地方恐怕就是胳膊上的毛而已。”  
“你到底想让我做什么，罗契？”杰洛特晃着半个空瓶，无奈地说，“你想让我去警局和你的同事解释吗？让我从尸体上提取出的唾液样本里嗅出是哪个狼人嘴里滴下来的吗？我没法这么做，因为这是不可能的。狼人在变身后的唾液成分和人类时完全不一样，即使是现场找到了他的毛发，也无法从中检测出人类的DNA。”  
“但如果你看到他，或她，你能认出来，不是吗？”罗契忽然追问。  
“不，我不能。”杰洛特说，“我不能在一个狼人变身前确定他是狼人，即使他睡在一群母狼的怀抱里，罗契。”  
“但你可以逼他变身。”  
“我可以，如果他是狼人的话。”杰洛特的声音更冰冷了，“如果他不是，那他只会变成尸体。”  
“杰洛特，重案组是不会为这件案子请一个猎魔人的，但我可以。”罗契试探地说，“我是凶案课的分组长，可以从财政处的一部分资金里申请——”  
“不，罗契。”杰洛特说，“我的工作已经完成了。就像你说的，虽然轻松，但有什么办法呢，我是个猎魔人，我的工作就是轻轻松松的。至于你的工作就不是这么回事了。但那依旧是你的工作。”  
“狩猎怪物才是你的工作。”  
“只在有人付钱的时候。”  
“我刚说过了，我不会让你空手的，凶案课有一部分资金——”  
“但你付钱给我，并不是为了让我去狩猎狼人的，不是吗，罗契？不，你的时间已经不多了。你急于锁定凶手，就像你的那些重案组同僚，区别在于他们疲劳审讯一个可怜蛋，而你付钱给一个猎魔人，让他拿着银剑去恐吓威胁一群可怜蛋，直到哪一个吓破了胆，一不小心就变了身。”杰洛特将空酒瓶放在玻璃桌上，摇了摇头，“不，弗农。我不能这么做。更早的时候，如果你来找我，我还可以帮你找到那个狼人。这不是件容易的事，但我可以尝试，只要你给的价钱公道。但你没有，因为维吉马警方不会让一个猎魔人帮他们查案，这关系到他们的威信。这也是理所当然的。现在，你希望我从你们已经排除掉的嫌疑人名单中把它‘诱导’出来，然后呢？好让你拿着狗绳拴着它去见你的上司？告诉他你是对的，让他论功行赏？”  
“杰洛特，我在找一个连环杀人犯，以防你没有意识到——”罗契从沙发上微微坐起身来，一字一顿地说。萝卜被他吓得一跃而起，从他的膝盖上跳开，迅速跑走了。“这头野兽，他杀了三个人——切碎，吃掉，又弃之荒野。现在这头野兽还人模狗样地混在城市的人群里，而另一个无辜的人却坐在监狱里，为他的兽行负责——你说我想用狗绳牵着他去领赏？去你的，我恨不得亲手勒死他——但这是你的工作，不是吗？你本该做却没有做的事，因为没人付钱给你。”  
杰洛特没有说话。他甚至没有生气，只是用猫一样的眼睛盯着罗契。由于室内越发昏暗，他的瞳孔缓缓张大。罗契似乎对这一现象感到不寒而栗，下意识地避开了双眼。  
“我并不想你去恐吓任何人。”一阵漫长的，伤人的沉默后，罗契终于开口，“我只是希望你去调查一下——用猎魔人的方式，或是你自己的方式——那几个被排除的嫌疑人，如果那头野兽真的在他们之中……哪怕蛛丝马迹也好。我需要知道。”  
“这些人中，或许并没有一个是狼人。”杰洛特说。  
“这也是一种结论。”  
“除了变身，没有什么方法可以确知一个狼人的身份。所有其他证据只是怀疑罢了。”  
“怀疑以上的工作就交给警察吧。”  
“离下一次满月还有将近一个月的时间。”  
“你有一个星期。”  
“去你的，罗契。”杰洛特站起身。他把几个空瓶子，扔到可回收垃圾桶里，“我要五百欧兰。”  
“不含税。”罗契点点头，又倚回沙发里，“我知道你会答应，杰洛特。”  
“你知道个屁，罗契。”  
“我知道你会答应，因为你觉得有这个责任。”他接着说，通红的脸上露出一丝笑容，“这不是你的工作，你没有这个义务，杰洛特，我之前那么说是不公平的。但你却觉得是自己的责任。”

3.  
那天早上，雷吉斯恰好和人调班，得到了三天的连休。他难得的在夜晚睡了个饱觉，悠哉游哉到十点才起床，准备到楼下泡一杯咖啡，拿到卧室的阳台，欣赏一下秋日气温宜人的早晨。还没走到客厅，他就听到楼下传来一阵撞击的闷响，紧接着杰洛特骂人的声音。  
他连忙快步走下楼梯——住到现在，对室友偶尔从楼梯上踩空摔下的事故他已经见怪不怪了。杰洛特的右腿和左手受过伤，恐怕还是很重的伤，在同一屋檐下居住几个星期后他对此已经不再掩饰，只是在雷吉斯问及原因时躲躲闪闪，用一句“执业风险”随意带过。不过他的旧伤——除了在上下楼梯的时候——似乎也不对他造成太多困扰。至少那个女富豪求他驱逐别墅里的霜巨人时，他眼都不眨就答应下来，还心平气和地抬了半天价。  
杰洛特从卫生间走出来，揉着一边额头。雷吉斯注意到他的一只眼睛竟然变了颜色——不再是猫眼般发亮的金色，而变成平凡的深蓝，瞳孔和普通人一样小而圆，几乎不再对光线做出任何反应。  
“我听到声音……你的眼睛怎么了？”  
“哦，没什么。”杰洛特神色平静，甚至有些呆滞地说。他一边和雷吉斯讲话一边往厨房走去，一双眼睛仿佛不在看任何东西，“我一会儿要出门，你能到点帮我喂一下萝卜吗？”  
“非常乐意，事实上你马上就要踩到她了……”不等雷吉斯说完，萝卜尖叫一声，从杰洛特赤着的脚底下溜走了。她一口气冲到窗边，躲在窗帘后面不满意地嘶叫。杰洛特这才反应过来，一时不敢走动，像个瞎子似的四下环顾，把雷吉斯吓得不轻。  
“天啊，你这是怎么了？你失明了吗？是有人对你下了咒？还是你那些有毒的猎魔人药水？”  
“不，不是……”杰洛特有些窘迫地说，“我只是需要时间适应……这副隐形眼镜。它遮蔽了大部分光，这样我的眼睛就不会在白天经常收缩了。我要出去办点事，最好以……普通人类的身份。”  
雷吉斯这才明白过来。“是罗契警官让你办的那件事吗？他终于把东西发给你了？”  
“嗯，我给了我四个名字。”杰洛特指了指厨房的长桌，那里放着一张A4信封，里面的信件已经拆开，散在外面。“对一个隐藏身份的狼人来说，猎魔人突然找上门，恐怕不是最佳的暗访方式。”  
“必须要说，你的化妆技巧实在高超，我差点都要报警了。如果不是你那头白发提醒了我。”  
“这个啊。”杰洛特满不在乎地说，“现在谁还靠头发认人呢？就连紫色的头发都没什么好稀奇的。感谢千禧年。”  
“那你准备以什么样的身份去做调查呢？一个半瞎的卖唱嬉皮士？创意不错，有种复古侦探剧的感觉。”  
“很好笑，雷吉斯。”杰洛特扯了扯嘴角，忽然转过身，盯住吸血鬼的右边的一只台灯，“也许，这件事你可以帮我。”  
“抱歉，杰洛特，但我对音乐实在是一窍不通。”  
“行了，别再打岔了。”他那起沙发上一只手提包，指着长桌上的文件，“你看看这个。”

“四个名字？”雷吉斯盯着桌上的文档。  
“亚当，埃里克，弗丽西亚，艾萨。”杰洛特复述道，“每个人都曾因与死者的关系，目击证言，不在场证明等理由上过警察的嫌疑名单，但最终只有一个人被逮捕了。”他的手指移到其中一个名字上，“艾萨。他现在是重案组的红人，检察官最感兴趣的对象。他们正想方设法使他认罪，与此同时——”他将信纸翻了一页，“剩下的三个人，由于体格原因被排除嫌疑。弗丽西亚是个女的。埃里克世隔身高不足五英尺，体重八十磅。而亚当——”  
“身高六尺，体重一百八十磅。”雷吉斯阅读着文件上的数据，“他为什么被排除了？他和艾萨来一场拳击比赛，恐怕会一波三折，充满悬念。”  
“恐怕没那么多悬念。”杰洛特说，“艾萨三个月前查出癌症，中晚期，正在做化疗。”  
“狼人也会得癌症？”  
“要看是什么癌症，还要看是哪种诅咒。简单来说——可能。单凭这一点无法排除亚当的嫌疑。”  
“那么艾萨呢？我以为罗契已经说得很明确了。他在两个满月都没有变身。”  
“他可能不是。但调查他或许能引出别的线索。”杰洛特把文件又装回信封里，“而且比较之下，他或许是最容易查的那个。艾萨是单身，独居，现在人被关着，意味着我们可以随时进入他的住处搜查。”  
“这合法吗？”雷吉斯狐疑地说。  
“不被抓住就合法。”  
“太好了，启迪了我对法律的全新解读。那剩下的三个呢？”  
“弗丽西亚离异，长住在情人家里，双方都有工作，可以趁白天没人的时候潜入。埃里克和亚当都已婚，妻子是家庭主妇，这两个比较难办。这就是需要你帮助的地方。”  
“你太恭维我了，迄今为止我迷惑过的主妇的样本可能太低，不足以得出一个统计学上的成功率。”  
“幸运的是我们也不需要这项研究。”对于这个蹩脚的笑话，杰洛特居然笑了。虽然他的声音扁平，笑得不那么动听。“我并不想借用你的魅力，尽管——这并不是恭维——你很有魅力，雷吉斯。我是想借用你的专业知识——你不需要引起她们的兴趣，只要引起她们的购买欲就好了。”  
他将手里的提包打开，里面是一系列精致的小玻璃瓶，整只提包从刚才开始就一直散发出一种奇异的香气——似乎是丁香与醋栗的味道。  
“我知道你精通药剂和草药学，不过你对纯植物的香水了解多少？”


	3. 四个名字（3）

1.  
帕金斯基太太在早上十点钟时又听到了一阵犬吠。她起先很狐疑，因为这听起来像是她亲爱的桃金娘的吠叫声，但那是不可能的，因为桃金娘已经很久没在白天吠叫过了。——它和她一样老了。而且也和她一样小病不断，暴躁又虚弱。这一年来，它只在夜深人静，寒气笼罩着孤独的犬舍的时候，才会尖着嗓子嚎叫几声，那声音与其说是犬吠，更像是一种咳嗽，对暮年的不甘的哀叹。  
在每天这个时候——早上十点多钟——秋日的太阳明亮又高悬。帕金斯基太太会坐在房子西边的长椅上，喝着科维尔伯爵茶，眺望小马路上来往的车辆。在她身边，少女时期和父亲一起拼装起来的铁秋千还在吱悠悠地摇晃。这些车有什么好看的？她也说不上。马路对面的街道，仿佛一排排蜡笔一样的民居，就更没什么新奇的了。几十年间，它们几乎从未变过。她就这样看着，心里平静，失望，冷漠又愤世嫉俗。她向每一个老人那样用冰冷，睿智又苦涩的老鹰一样的眼睛旁观这个世界。  
那一阵犬吠是从房子后头传来的。桃金娘的犬舍就在房子后头。帕金斯基太太站起身，顺着阳台的栏杆慢慢走过去，想要看个究竟。令她吃惊的是，她的桃金娘——一只泰莫利亚牛头犬——真的站在犬舍外，竖起耳朵和尾巴叫个不停。它脏兮兮的，沾有后院泥水的白色皮毛此刻又发出光辉了，它腿部的肌肉因极度的兴奋或警惕，像只年轻的警犬似的蹬直。有那么一瞬间，帕金斯基太太觉得也许是某种幽灵附在了它身上，但很快她就发现桃金娘吠叫的对象——矮栅栏对面有两个陌生男人，正推开一扇花园的木门，往她的邻居家的后院走去。  
“嘿，嘿！你们两个！”帕金斯基太太掐起腰，用洪亮的声音喊道。她的声音把桃金娘都压了下去。“你们是什么人？那是我邻居家的后院！”  
两个男人中有一个——个头稍高一些，面孔也更年轻，有一头牛奶一样白的及肩长发——没有回头，却叹了一口气。另一个——看上去更年长，也更处变不惊——转过身来望着她，用和蔼可亲的声音说：“是的，我们看得出这是您邻居的后院，因为，您是他们的邻居，而这是他们的后院。”  
“我不认识你们。”帕金斯基太太说，懒得去管他亲切中略带讽刺的口吻。她太老了，已经懒得去听懂讽刺了。“我从没在这一带见过你们。如果你找我邻居有事，他们现在都不在家，我可以代为转达。”  
“谢谢您的好意。”那个年轻的，一头白发的男人说。帕金斯基太太只消看他一眼就感到一阵厌恶——他并不丑陋，但那张白得没有一点色素的冷漠面孔让她不寒而栗。更何况她一向讨厌年轻人染发。“那就请您代为转达一声，就说我们来看过白蚁了。”  
“白蚁？什么白蚁，我们今年才刚除过白蚁。”帕金斯基太太摇着头说，“这种事情都是一年做一次的。你们是什么公司？让我看看你们的名片！”  
白发的男人又叹了一口气，回头看着年长的那个。年长的人摇了摇头，把手伸进外套口袋里。就在帕金斯基太太将注意力都放在他手上的时候，那个白发的男人口中念了一句什么。帕金斯基太太用余光瞥见他抬起右手，比了一个奇怪但迅速的手势，很快，一切暴躁，狐疑，负面的情绪都远离了她。  
“这是我们的名片。”灰色头发的年长绅士说道，一边伸出五指削长的手。他的手里好像有一张名片，又好像没有，但那有什么重要呢？重要的是她感到平静，健康，喜悦。她觉得陌生人的笑容优雅而和善，甚至有些可爱，就像她死去的丈夫……  
“因为先前来除蚁的公司没有做好他们的工作，物业收到投诉，才又签了我们来。”灰发的绅士继续说。  
“哦，当然，这是自然的……”帕金斯基太太说。  
“我希望，这不会对您造成困扰。”  
“一点也不，先生，一点也不。事实上，您愿意进来喝杯茶吗？我这里有上好的科维尔伯爵茶，不是超市里那种袋装的，是货真价实的茶叶。”  
“不必了，好心的太太，无论您是谁的太太。我很荣幸，但我还有工作要做。”  
“那真是遗憾，先生，太遗憾了。我希望，先生，那些蚂蚁不要伤害您。这些小东西很下流，非常，非常下流……”  
“我会小心的，好心的太太。您该回去喝茶了。您的上好的科维尔伯爵要凉了。”

一直走到后院尽头的篱笆旁，确定四周的时也已经被高矮不一的灌木和院内种植的合欢树挡住，杰洛特才弯下腰，发出一阵压抑许久的低笑。雷吉斯还没见过猎魔人这样效果。如果不是因为他们正非法闯入民宅，他或许还会大笑，而雷吉斯从没想过一个猎魔人居然能够大笑。  
“小心些，先生，那些小东西异常下流——永恒之火啊！”他笑完，喘着气说，“雷吉斯，我早知道你是个魅力十足的人，但显然我知道得还太肤浅了。也许根本不该对她施放法印，只消多给你点时间。在你们品评香茗之际，我已经把这座房子搜索完了。”  
“这全都是拜你的法印所赐。”雷吉斯嘟嘟囔囔地说道。意外的，杰洛特的玩笑使他心中不快，而他原本是从不会因这种轻浮玩笑而动容的。猎魔人无心的，像个不成熟的少年的笑容十分刺眼，令他——连自己都不敢置信的——感到一丝难过。  
“不，不，亚克西法印仅仅能暂时消除他人最激烈的情绪——敌意，警惕，恐惧等——让他们在短时间内达到内心的宁谧，冥想的状态。在这个状态中，人会本能地想起快乐的事，或仅看到眼前能给自己带来愉悦的事物。”杰洛特笑着说，“很显然，比起人走茶凉的科维尔伯爵，这位和蚂蚁战斗的绅士更使她快乐。”  
“也许吧。我身上可能有一些令年长女士感同身受的地方。”雷吉斯带着面具一样的笑容说，“但要和你在年轻女性间的魅力相比，朋友，那我可要甘拜下风了。毕竟，她们在你身上看到并爱上的，恰恰是与她们不同的东西。”  
杰洛特脸上的笑容一下子消失了，嘴唇闭得紧紧的，表情就像一个开了低级玩笑的少年被对方反唇相讥。他顿时又挂上了平素里那副自怨自艾的忧郁神情，  
“胡说。”他愤懑地说，“你又没见过……你不知道……”  
“哦，我是没有当面问过。”雷吉斯——再次出乎自己意料地——十分欣赏他此刻的表情，因此决定将打击报复继续下去，“但我相信夏妮小姐心里的确是这么想的。”  
“你怎么知道——”杰洛特刚开口，又把嘴闭住了。他开始在花园里走起来，在几盆旱金莲之间翻翻弄弄。“好吧，闲话到此为止。”最后他说，一脸郁闷和沮丧，“让我们做正事吧。留心毛发，抓痕，以及来路不明的液体，可能是体液或唾液。还有那边的储藏室，是否有生肉的库存。我不确定能在花园里找到什么。我的徽章从刚才开始就没有一点反应。现在，如果你不介意，雷吉斯，等会让再用你睿智的幽默感打击报复我，先从那边的水池看起。留心行人。我要先把这对该死的隐形眼镜拿下来。”

2.  
几乎每个人都对提阿娜说：埃里克——你的丈夫——虽然其貌不扬，但神都是公平的。他是一个矮瘦的小男人，但他会像一个圣徒热爱永恒之火一样热爱你。现在，提阿娜算是相信了。  
就在几个星期前，她为了那些警察的到来和埃里克大吵一架，尽管她从没有一秒钟相信过埃里克会杀人，或伤害任何一个人，哪怕是伤害动物，但她还是大发脾气，因为她认为把警察招来是件很丢人的事，而这是埃里克处事不够审慎的结果。她和往常一样站在厨房的洗碗池边叫嚷，而埃里克则坐在客厅的餐桌上，低着头，既不能还嘴，也不敢起身离开。  
单方面的争吵持续了一个小时，然后她感到疲惫了，就开始做饭。她将晚饭端上来，不计前嫌地，默默地为埃里克盛出，敦促他多吃新鲜的水果，对他的牙龈有好处。埃里克沉默着，到最后几乎是热泪盈眶了。他吻了吻她的面颊，道过早安，就非常安静地去睡觉。第二天，就像往常一样，提阿娜一醒来，就后悔对艾里克发脾气这件事。此后，警察又来过几次，还把她教区局里几次，每一次她都十分配合。几个星期后，这件事果不其然不了了之了。她原想找个机会，对艾里克道歉。没想到的是艾里克居然先一步向她道歉了。  
这天早上，她听到门铃作响，还以为是快递到了。她打开门，  
门外站着两个衣装笔挺的绅士，名片上印着范格堡的商标——那是她可望不可及的品牌——他们说是为了来送艾里克前些天在那里定制的香水。  
“这可真是太疯狂了，我从没想过……”  
她坐在沙发上，还有些难以置信。那两名男士坐在她对面，其中一个——灰色的短发梳出整齐的纹理，深黑的眼睛温和而明亮——正将包装精致的礼盒打开，展示其中做工精致，晶莹透亮的一排玻璃小瓶。  
“您的丈夫想必是为了给您一个惊喜。”深色眼睛的男士说。他的身上也透出一股复杂的香气，比起常见的男用古龙水，更像是多种植物混合在一起的气息。提阿娜从中嗅出了艾草，罗勒，好像还有肉桂……  
“如您所知，我们致力于为每个人提供不同的，只属于个人的气息，因此只卖各种基底香，由您，亲爱的女士，自己选择用量调配。”身上有着独到气息的调香师说，“您先生来到我们店里，向我们介绍了您的喜好，包括常用的香水，喜欢的服饰，以及您的一些……个人魅力。”他笑了笑，然后说，“因此我们冒昧揣度，为您选好了几种基础香，现在就为您演示一下混合的方法——给女士的介绍册在哪里？”  
他对同伴低声说道。他的同伴——一个异常白皙，还把头发全部染白的青年——从公文包中抽出一本册子递给提阿娜。当她伸手去接的时候，手指无意间触到了对方的指尖，立刻感到一阵轻微的触电似的战栗。她当即脸红了一下。  
黑色眼睛的调香师是个学识渊博又健谈的人。他不仅对她解释了如何调香，还讲解了每种香的由来，从何种植物中萃取，经过怎样的后期加工才能使成品留香更久。而那个白发青年——看上去是他的学徒——偶尔补充两句，拿出一些宣传册和资料，除此之外基本不怎么说话，像个漂亮的摆设。提阿娜怀疑这也是他们公司的营销策略之一。  
当调香师拿出各色小瓶，在她手腕上试香时，那名学徒站起来，请求使用一下洗手间。提阿娜将客人洗手间的位置指给他，并趁机观察了一下他西裤下紧绷的臀部。但她的注意力很快又回到了香水上，特别是当香气从自己手腕上传来。她不厌其烦地让调香师在她手上试了各种组合，整个过程都让她觉得十分享受。幸而这名眼神和善的调香师也很有耐心。最后他们离去时已经接近傍晚了。如果不是调香师抱歉地出声提醒她还有下一个客户，她甚至没有意识到时间的飞逝。  
神是公平的。提阿娜想，把玩着精美的香水瓶。她从没爱过艾里克，直到现在也不爱。但她为她的忍耐得到了回报。

“我简直不敢相信。我们在那里呆了多久？三个小时？五个小时？”  
“我想，总要留给你足够的时间把房子彻底调查一遍。”  
“这时间足够我把房子调查三遍了。她放你走时，我真捏了把汗。再晚一点，她丈夫都要回来了。”  
“你有什么发现吗？”  
“除了艾里克是个脱发很严重的人——我指的是，非常严重，包括所有地方的毛发——此外什么发现也没有。”  
“我想，只能明天去亚当家看看了。”  
“只能。希望亚当的太太也和丈夫这么恩爱，能够毫不犹豫地相信他会花三百欧兰买一瓶25毫升的植物组织液。”  
“说到植物组织液——你这些东西是怎么来的？我用过咱们厨房里那个榨汁机，似乎不怎么好用。”  
“……有人不要了。扔在我这里的。”  
“哦，想必这个人要非常的生气，才忍心将愤怒发泄在这些价值不菲的美丽小瓶子上面。”  
“雷吉斯，我们可以不说这个吗？我对这个话题感到很不舒服。”  
“是吗？这真让我为难，因为你的不舒服列表又变长了，我快要找不到不被它包括的话题了。不过如你所愿，我们说点别的吧。有个问题一直想问你。”  
“是什么，雷吉斯？”  
“罗契警官说，你觉得这是你的责任——是真的吗？你确实是因为这么想，才接下这份工作吗？”  
“我的动机对你来说重要吗？为什么你想知道这个？是因为其中的道德元素会让你更有动力帮助我？如果是这样，我很乐意做出你想听的那种解答。”  
“为什么防范心那么重呢，杰洛特。这只是个简单的问题。无论你的答案是什么，我都会帮你的。我已经帮你这么久了。”  
“如果是这样的话，雷吉斯，那你就是在讲废话，一点屁用也没有。”  
“技术上而言，是没有。但我们现在在路上，你在开车，我在这里坐着，无所事事。我想这就是废话派上用场的最佳时机。一般人管这叫聊天。”  
“两个人都想说废话的时候，才能叫聊天。”  
“那是什么让你不愿意聊呢？”  
“……我接这份工作，是因为罗契愿意给我五百欧兰。我昨天刚交了房租，前天交了一张两百欧兰的罚单，这就是我工作的原因，雷吉斯。这是所有人工作的原因。”  
“那你起初为什么又不想干呢？”  
“因为这是一项屎勾当，雷吉斯，你看着就知道了。我干的工作，大多都是屎勾当。你不是和狼交配就能生出狼人的，雷吉斯。他们不是从来就有的。和吸血鬼不一样，他们是因诅咒产生的。狼人杀人，这是铁板钉钉的事实，我不是在替他们开脱。他们杀了人，被逮捕，有些就地射杀，有些坐上电椅，而给他们施咒的人呢？大多数逍遥法外。因为这是魔法，和爪印不一样，留下的痕迹是不可见的，只有法师才能查到。我认为我们这只狼人应该尽快被找到，是的，可能我确实觉得有点责任吧。但找到之后会发生什么呢？我不愿意去想，雷吉斯。我曾经用几天几夜的时间帮狼人或斯奇嘉解除诅咒，寻找诅咒的来源。现在，人们普遍认为枪更快些。”

3.  
就像所有蹩脚的侦探小说那样，答案总是在最后揭晓的——既不会更早，也不会更晚，更不会永不揭晓——尽管现实中，最后一项的可能性一点也不低。  
当雷吉斯站在亚当家门口，看到亚当的妻子——一个有着稀疏金发的憔悴妇人——慢慢踱过来，打开纱门，他就已经知道，他们找到了目标。  
亚当太太只消与他对视一眼，也看穿了他的身份。这是吸血鬼和狼人之间不必言明的一种感应。可怜的女人几乎僵住了。恐惧，震惊和敬畏攥取了她，让她一时间盯着雷吉斯的面孔无法动作。如果这里没有旁人，她或许会跪在地上。虽然狼人作为吸血鬼的奴仆的岁月已经过去了，但许多狼人仍无法摆脱这种原始的本能，对曾经驾驭过他们的种群，尤其是高等吸血鬼，有着蛮荒时代的人类对自然之力的慑服。  
但她很快控制住自己，理智和经验告诉她此刻的失态也许会造成致命的错误。她用围裙的一角擦了擦手上的细汗。  
“请问你们有什么事？”  
“我们是市中心范格堡分店的。您先生一周前在我们那里为您定制了一款香水。”杰洛特率先开口。雷吉斯可以肯定女人刚刚奇怪的反应他都注意到了。他在说话前甚至不加掩饰地看了看雷吉斯。  
“亚当？去您的店里？……不，这肯定是弄错了吧。”女人紧张地笑笑，仍不时用余光瞄着雷吉斯，“说来很不好意思，以我们家的条件来说，您的服务实在太奢侈了。”  
“怎么会弄错呢？我们已经确认收到付款了。这难道不是您丈夫的签名？”杰洛特从公文包里取出一张订单。亚当太太将订单接过去，一脸怀疑的表情，在这个过程中，雷吉斯的视线也一直锁在她身上，并不在意杰洛特对他们二人的观察和凝视。  
“这……这的确是亚当的签名。”金发的女人最后说，“我……我不知道。既然您已经收了钱……还有什么需要我做的？”  
“不，不，恰恰相反，我们是来为夫人您服务的。”这一次，雷吉斯接口，带着四平八稳的微笑，“看来您是第一次在我们店里消费。一般来说，我们对首次消费的客户提供免费的调香教程，如果您不介意，我们可以在这里为您做演示。”  
雷吉斯不确定亚当太太是不是浑身颤抖了一下。她急急忙忙回头看了一眼屋内，又抬头看了看门外的两个人——主要是雷吉斯。然后她后退了一步。  
“请，请进吧，先生们。家里有点乱，但您还是坐着舒服些。”她说，眼睛看着地板。  
从凌乱的，充斥着一股番茄和起司气味的屋子里，远远传来一阵孩子的欢笑声。

杰洛特借口要用卫生间，就站起身离开了。雷吉斯坐在原处，往亚当夫人布满皲痕的手腕涂抹香水。这时，一个声音在他耳边响起。他抬起头。亚当夫人一对绛紫色的嘴唇紧闭着，没有蠕动一下，她的声音是直接出现在他脑海里的。  
“只要您不说出我们的秘密——”她没头没尾，单刀直入地说，“我也不说出您的。”  
雷吉斯笑了笑。他依旧很用心地为女人涂着香水。他削长的指尖每动一下，女人的手腕就一阵战栗。  
“是什么让你觉得——”他在脑中缓缓发声，“我需要你的隐瞒？”  
“他是个警察？还是猎魔人？”亚当夫人的目光追随着杰洛特起身离开的方向，尽管他已经不在那里了，“无论是什么，他还不知道您的身份，不是吗？否则他绝不会和您一起行动。”  
雷吉斯将试香的小玻璃棒从一只瓶子里拿出来，在瓶口下意识地敲击了两下。然后他用十分平静的声音说：  
“我想，到了你这个年纪，特别是，像你这样特殊的体质，还能在现在的社会中藏匿这么长时间，应当不需要谁来教你如何生存了。但我还是出于一个长者的恶习，还有纯粹的的善意，给你一个忠告——只担心你自己的事吧。不要担心我。事实上，为了您和您全家的生命考虑，连一个字都不要谈论。”  
亚当太太的嘴唇终于活动了。她泄露出一声极轻的，像是哭泣的叹息。她的手抖得如此厉害，以至于从雷吉斯的手指间掉出来。她握着自己的双手，用惨白的面色对着雷吉斯，其中的绝望，恐惧和哀求——他几乎都忘了上一次看到这样的眼神是在什么时候，也许是在陶森特，在一群特警拿着装有银质子弹的自动步枪和银钉炸弹包围他的住宅之前。  
雷吉斯摇了摇头，像是希望将回忆那恼人的烟雾摇散。  
“我不会对任何人说出你们的身份。这一点我可以向你承诺。“他在脑海中说出这句话时，亚当太太惊呼了一声，几乎吓了他一跳，让他也失去冷静。  
“谢谢，感谢您，古老而尊贵的长者。“她大喘着气，不得不用手捂住嘴巴，”我为自己的不敬向您道歉。我们马上就会离开这城市，只需再给我们一点时间……“  
“我承诺不告诉任何人，就会信守承诺。您知道我们言语的分量。“  
“我知道，我知道……“她不停点头，再次伸出一只手，这次它们抓住了他的手，忘情地亲吻着。”衷心感谢您，伟大的长者。玛塔，我亲爱的女儿，在她长大之后会知道救她的是谁。是您带有古老尊贵的血液的一族。“


	4. 四个名字（4）

1.  
空气中弥漫着黄油，迷迭草和樱桃果酱的味道。  
杰洛特不喜欢樱桃果酱。他常常把樱桃口味的人工香精和苦杏仁的气味混淆，而苦杏仁的气味则令他想起自己的童年，想起凯尔莫罕的瓶瓶罐罐，那里冰冷的山川，谷地，穿过远方市镇的幽灵般的火车，一种仿佛生长痛的物理上的疼痛和乡愁般的甜蜜缠绕在一起。  
这是一间再普通不过的小户家庭的居室，有着再普通不过的凌乱却舒适的陈设——对杰洛特而言却是全然陌生的家庭氛围：餐桌上买了好几天的奇异果，发出微微糜烂的气息，洗碗池中有牛奶渍，厕所里摆着香薰，房间里干涸的咖啡杯，堆积起来的带有残留主人沐浴露气味的衣服，棕色的掺杂金色发丝的绒地毯，金色的发丝，黑色的发丝，短发，男人的头发，还有一种更深的金色，长发，另一个女性？走廊里的沙发底部有着灰色的，刺猬针似的皮毛。这不是人类的毛发。杰洛特开始追逐这些皮毛。从走廊的沙发一路延续到一间卧室。卧室中有一张铺着白色蕾丝床单的单人床，床上摆着各式玩偶——小熊，小猪，还有一只头部被撕掉的兔子。床头柜上的一只八音盒还在缓缓旋转，一个芭蕾舞者在音针上旋转起舞。杰洛特忽然感到很难受，这间屋子让他想起了一些事，而这些事他已经有一段时间没有刻意想起过了，在他不再停下来等待死亡之后。他不想在这间卧室中多呆一秒，幸而灰色的毛发引他走向走廊的另一端。一扇敞开的落地门直冲花园。门外漏进的阳光让人睁不开眼睛，绿色的树影在这样的光线中几乎像梦境一般，安静，遥远，永远年轻……  
一个灰色的庞大身影从门后闪过，如此迅速，以至于一瞬间会让人以为是树叶忽然变灰，被风吹落了。杰洛特的手放在门闩上，忽然听到身后传来一声低沉的吼叫。他猛地转身。  
他把手伸进西装外套的内口袋里。那里揣有一把短刀。由于今天出门的目的特殊，他没有带剑，但大多数时候被他的短刀击中的人都不会意识到这一点。  
暗金色头发的女孩发出叹息似的歌声，从他背后抱住那只大狗。  
灰色的牧羊犬伸出舌头——它的皮毛茂盛，个头像一头幼年的灰熊——喉咙里仿佛有一个水龙头那样响着，扑进女孩的怀抱里。

“她叫以诺。”女孩说，赤着脚坐在地上，以诺毛发就像灰白的雪一样的盖在她的脚上。“哈，你怕她吗？我知道你怕了。”  
女孩看起来不过七八岁，有一双玻璃一样的蓝色眼睛。  
杰洛特蹲在她身边，看着以诺湿漉漉的黑鼻头。他伸手摸了摸大狗的颈项。令他惊奇的是，对方并没有任何敌对之意，反而顺从地让他抚摸。  
“以诺，海中女神。”他提了提嘴角，有人说他笑起来没有不笑的时候那么难看。他不希望女孩觉得他难看。“我认识一个姑娘，也喜欢用海里的神怪给动物起名。”  
“嘿，你知道不少嘛。”女孩扬了扬脸，翘起的鼻尖显得更翘了。“你喜欢狗吗？”  
“比猫更喜欢。”  
“那你也养狗喽？”  
“不，我养猫。她脑子不太好。”  
“她以为自己是狗？”  
“她大概以为我是狗吧。”  
女孩认真地点了点头，好像非常了解这种症状，一边摸着以诺的耳朵。  
“我知道。有的时候我也觉得自己是一只狗，夜里和以诺一起奔跑，追逐野猫，负鼠，还有其他一些东西。”她口齿不清地说，“醒来的时候我都很累很累，好像我在梦里真的跑过一样。”  
杰洛特认真地听着。他发现女孩的额头和手背上都有些细小的伤疤，像是被尖锐的树枝或藤蔓划过，还有一些像是小动物的爪印。  
女孩忽然盯着他的眼睛说：“我妈妈不喜欢你们这些人。”  
“我们这些人？”  
“眼睛会变的人。”女孩说，“上次，我也见过一个眼睛会变的人，和你一样。”  
杰洛特这才意识到自己没有戴上隐形眼镜。他刚刚把它们拿下来了。但他并不打算戴上。  
“你上次见到那个眼睛会变的人，是什么时候？”  
“什么时候……我也不知道是什么时候。在旧家的时候。”女孩烦躁得摇摇头，“然后我们就搬到这来了。妈妈说，因为眼睛会变的人是坏人。见到他们，就要躲得远远的。”  
“那你为什么不躲得远远的？哦，你是不是想让以诺咬我了？”  
“哈，我才不会。”女孩高傲地嘲笑了他，“以诺也不会咬你。”  
“为什么？我不是坏人吗？”  
女孩眯起眼睛，全神贯注地观察了他一阵，然后说：“你也没那么坏。你看起来嘛，就一般般。”  
“一般般什么？”  
“就一般般。你这么白，我爸爸随便就能打你。”  
“你爸爸很黑？”  
“比你黑，比你壮。以诺都怕他，但你怕以诺，所以你肯定不太坏。”  
杰洛特又笑了一下。他抓了抓以诺的后颈毛，从兜里拿出一张卡片。  
“你叫什么名字？宁芙？塞壬？你肯定有个名字吧，海中女神的主人。”  
“我叫玛塔。”女孩得意地说。  
“好吧，玛塔。”杰洛特说，“你爸爸下班以后，你把这张卡片给他。就说是一个眼睛会变的人给他的，但这个人并不太坏，也就一般般。虽然你爸爸随便就能打他，但他还是想和你爸爸谈谈。”  
女孩神色迷茫地将卡片接了下来。杰洛特最后抚摸了一下以诺，又用指尖拍拍女孩的头顶，就离开了。他不确定女孩会不会真的把名片给她爸爸。可能她转头就拿名片喂了以诺。但他不太在乎。他心里有一个地方，甚至希望再也不会见到这家人，他们也不会再记得他。

2.  
一切总是事与愿违。当这些事与杰洛特扯上关系时似乎更加如此——至少杰洛特本人是这么想的。  
他在两天后接到了亚当的电话。那是一个沙哑低沉，听起来暴躁又疲惫的声音。声音的主人要求和他碰面，就在家附近的小公园里，傍晚过去，将要入夜的七点钟，那正好是他下班的时间。  
杰洛特同意了。他用上午的时间将药水整理好，又把银剑涂上剑油。剑油是他几天前就做完的。他知道他的对手是什么。狼毒花的气味曾在深夜把雷吉斯熏起来，在客厅里打了大半夜的喷嚏。雷吉斯对类似的气味似乎异常敏感。  
他想到雷吉斯，把银剑在手中挽了两个花。剑柄微微有点摇动，但他觉得还可以用个几次再去修理。  
雷吉斯在亚当家的反常表现——或者说，亚当家的太太在雷吉斯面前的反常表现——他并不是没有注意到，但他当场没说什么，回去后也只是轻描淡写地问了一句：“你认识她吗？”  
“谁？”雷吉斯带着一贯的沉稳和礼貌说。  
“亚当的太太。原谅我多余的好奇心，但这实在很难不让人发觉——她看到你就像看到鬼一样。”  
“哦，是吗。”雷吉斯的神情甚至没有一点变化，“我也纳闷呢。也许我的长相和她过去认识的一些不愉快的人有些相似吧。我本人从未见过她。”过了一会儿，他又说：“你呢？你在后院呆的时间可不短，我面对一个总因莫须有的原因对我充满敌意的夫人都有点黔驴技穷了。你是不是发现了什么？”  
“没什么大不了的。”杰洛特撒谎说，下意识地按了按挂在胸口，掖进衣领里的狼头徽章——那是他们猎魔人吃饭用的东西，曾经，为了获得它，许多年少的猎魔人候选甚至付出了生命。而现今网络上到处贩售这种徽章挂坠的翻版，十欧兰一个，人们对它的用处有着很深的误会。  
雷吉斯毫不遮掩失望的神情：“那就是说，我们这一趟无功而返了？”  
“也不算完全。”杰洛特胡扯着，“我还是采到了一些皮毛和唾液的样本。我会拿到夏妮的实验室化验一下，看看有什么结果。”  
至于雷吉斯自己——要么出于极度的狡诈，要么出于全然的迟钝——对此似乎毫无察觉，在回家的路上依旧喋喋不休一些关于消费主义和现代家庭结构的关联等等问题，之后的几天里对亚当家的见闻也没有再提过一个字。令杰洛特气馁的是，他甚至不知道自己在怀疑什么，也不知道期待着怎样的解答。亚当太太看到雷吉斯时的表情——那种纯粹的恐惧和畏慑——尽管让人吃惊，但可能的解释有很多，雷吉斯给出的回答是最现实的一个。否则，还会有什么呢？难道，雷吉斯也是一个猎魔人么？这个毫无根据的荒谬猜想让杰洛特差点笑出来——先不说一个看起来这把年纪的猎魔人恐怕早该是活传奇了，而他甚至没从自己的导师维瑟米尔，也没有从其他同事口中听说过这么一号人，本身就是不可能的。其次，雷吉斯身上那股浓郁的纯植物古龙水的气息，尽管是他傲人的绅士气质的标签，但让他潜伏在水鬼群或是孽鬼窝附近，不用几秒钟就被怪物发现，吃干抹净了。  
当约定的时间迫近时，杰洛特把银剑收回鞘里，最后检查了一下固定剑鞘的皮质绑带，然后将绑带套在身上。他决定不开机动车，而是骑摩托过去，钢剑可以直接放在摩托车的一侧。现代文明的发展让很多事变得方便，也让很多老传统变得滑稽而可笑了，其中就包括把两把长剑背在皮夹克背后这件事。  
等到他把摩托车从后院开出来，对雷吉斯的那些奇思妙想已经被彻底抛在脑后。

3.  
小公园位于一片地价便宜的社区当中，被两条风评不那么好的酒吧街夹着，一过下午就不会有孩童在其中玩耍。事实上，过了黄昏，连成年人也很少。热爱慢跑和有氧运动的健康人士有更适合的锻炼场所。这里是醉汉，流浪者和嗑高了的小情侣的幽会地。在夜色笼罩周围的矮灌木和野雏菊之后，你永远都不知道哪颗树干后面躲了什么。但今天的公园中似乎空无一人。至少在猎魔人将摩托车停靠住，慢慢走向园子中央的一溜长椅之前。他动作不大地环顾四周，乌鸦和伯劳鸟的叫声，火鸡刨地的簌簌声，晚秋的零丁蝉鸣，甚至几百米外的酒吧街的人声他都能听见，但这片简陋，枯槁的孤独的园子里没有一点人声。  
然后，很快地，他听到了第一声脚步响——一个高大，体格健壮的人，从远处的停车场走来——脚步越来越近，他渐渐可以看到那个人的形象了——亚当几乎可以说是方形的。他的头颅，相对宽阔的肩膀显得小巧玲珑，如同一颗玻璃珠放在四角锐利的茶几上。他的双腿很粗壮，几乎和腰一样粗。他穿着一套廉价西装，前扣一直扣到最上面一颗，被撑得快要涨开了。那些对怪物学一窍不通的人听到“狼人”这个词，脑中立刻浮现的刻板印象一定是亚当这个样子。  
杰洛特从长椅上站起来，并不掩饰背后那把长剑。亚当走到公园的入口时大概看清了他的武器，脚步微微迟疑了一瞬，但他还是迈着坚定的步调走过来。他停在杰洛特面前，大约五六步远的地方，但他不打算再走了。  
“你一个人来的？”亚当说，同时四下环顾了一圈，显得半信半疑，“我妻子说……”  
“这件事在你我之间。”杰洛特打断他，“留名片的人是我，而你只给我打了电话，和别人没有关系。”  
亚当笑了笑，那是一种残忍的，嘲讽的微笑。“你们猎魔人，就是说得好听。”  
“幸而我们的工作不是靠讲话的。”杰洛特说，“既然你知道我的专业，就没有客套的必要了。我直说吧。关于你女儿——或者说，你们家庭的这种情况——虽然极其罕见，但并非闻所未闻。幸运的是，你女儿身上的诅咒，是你和你妻子结合后传下来的产物，她本身并不是诅咒的第一受体，因此更容易解除。”  
亚当方形的脸没有任何变化。他甚至连眼睛都没有眨一下。“我不知道你在说什么。”他语气轻蔑地说，“我找你出来，并不是说这个的。”  
“那你可以收起你原本打算说出来唬人的屁话了。因为这一点用也没有。”杰洛特干脆地说，“我知道是你女儿杀了人。她在夜间变化，完全失去理智，她只想吃点东西来填饱肚子，因此就像白天一样跑到冰箱里找吃的，只是这一次，她的冰箱是邻居的房子，或者附近的加油站便利店。大部分时候，你们有所准备，会尽力看住她，要么一起郊游，去最近的丛林保护区，要么去偏远的山区登山，备下充足的食物，但有的时候，她的行动难以预测。变化并不总在满月，因为她还是个孩子，无法控制自己的身体和情绪。而这时候，跟在她后面收拾残局就成了父母的工作。你和你妻子——你们把尸体分解，将有爪印和牙印的部分切碎，掩盖所有看起来像是野兽的作为的地方，用你们冷静的成年狼人的尖牙和爪子，有时候还用工具。”  
“你是个很糟糕的猎魔人。”亚当说，他的声音冷静而疲惫，却没有一点颤抖，“很糟糕，还自鸣得意。你说的只是你一厢情愿的想象，我还从没见过这么具有想象力创造力的猎魔人，这一点我要夸奖你。你大概有个诗人朋友吧？但我还是要说，你是个猎魔人，不是诗人。猎魔人就是要杀怪物的。我是个狼人，这点你没弄错。犯案的人是我，而且只有我。现在，拔出你的银剑，做点猎魔人该干的事吧。”  
“而你是个狼人，不是什么孤胆英雄。应该少些浪漫想法的人是你。”杰洛特说，“你想要替女儿和妻子承担罪名，这在诗里可能行得通，在我这里是行不通的。而且，行得通又有什么好处呢？我说过了，你女儿身上的诅咒或许是可以解除的。你和你妻子——我不敢确定，我甚至不知道你们为何被诅咒，也许你们从出生开始就已经是混蛋了。但你女儿，她不该为你们做过的值得或不值得被诅咒的事付出代价，也不该为你的英雄主义自我牺牲情结付出代价。”  
“你说谎。”亚当终于动容了。他那张和妻子一样绛紫色的大嘴开始抽动。“你们猎魔人，都是伪君子，骗子，行脚商人。你们说的话，没有一句是真的。”  
“我不知道你之前遇到的那个猎魔人做了什么，让你对我们整个行业失去了信任。我们这个行业——就如你说的——并不是什么神圣的行业。但却是唯一能帮你解决麻烦的行业。你真的要为一时的恐惧毁掉玛塔的机会吗？”  
亚当没有说话。他的冷静开始崩塌了，杰洛特看得出来。当他听到“玛塔”这个名字的一瞬，仿佛一种剧烈的疼痛击中了他的心脏。杰洛特这才想起他也是一个癌症晚期的病人。  
“如果……如果我让你治疗玛塔……”过了许久，亚当缓缓地说，“你可以保证……你确定可以解除她的诅咒吗？”  
“我不确定。但我可以尝试。”  
“如果你解除不了呢？”  
“我还没有尝试。亚当。我不想在没有结果之前做结论。”  
“你会告诉警察。因为你已经束手无策了。”  
“我说了，亚当，我必须要先看过她之后……”  
“你会先去做检查，是的，然后从我们这里得到一笔钱。然后，你会说诅咒太过复杂，你已经束手无策，然后你会转头把我们卖给警察，从他们那里再拿一笔钱。你们猎魔人就是这么行事的。”亚当喘着气，残忍地笑着说。杰洛特看着他的笑容，越发感到不舒服。正当他想再说什么的时候，他的耳朵听到了远方传来的汽车声——不只是一辆车，而是一个车队，或许有四五辆车，正在急速驶近。  
“你——”他退后一步，手不由自主地握住了银剑，“你叫了人？”  
但他立刻就意识到自己犯了一个大错。因为亚当的表情和他一样震惊，不知所措，甚至充满恐惧，而他握剑的动作更是彻底激怒了他。  
“你报警了——”亚当大声吼道，声音带着绝望和愤怒，仿佛还有野兽的咆哮，“我就知道你不可信任，你们猎魔人不可信任！”  
他向杰洛特扑过去，张开双手——虽然那仍是人类的双手，他没有变形——杰洛特无法抽剑。那双人类的双手攥住了他的胳膊，强壮而有力，但毕竟是人类的手。他可以轻易挣脱，但他无法抽剑。  
一排警车发出刺耳的轮胎摩擦地面的声音，停在公园外面。  
“警察！都趴下！”  
杰洛特听到了许多声音，其中之一——清晰而高亢——是弗农·罗契的声音。  
“把手背在脑后，趴在地上！现在马上！”  
几个穿着制服，携带武器的警员从车里下来，向着冲突的中心跑去。  
亚当发出一声讥笑，将那件便宜的西装外套扯开。杰洛特突然明白了——他为何把他叫出来，即使他从没信任过猎魔人；他为何直到现在都不肯变形；为何，即使怪里怪气，他要把外套扣子扣到最上面的一颗，即使对他的身材来说，这也太紧了……  
他身上穿着一件炸弹。

“炸弹！”弗农·罗契大喊道，“退后！退后！伏下！”  
太迟了。有几个离得远的警员已经掉头往回扑，剩下几个跑得太快——他们在人生中第一次后悔自己超越一般人的运动能力——来不及倒退，只能伏在地上，对神祈祷。杰洛特的用手比出一个法印，动作迅疾却沉稳，在他周围出现了一个金色的魔法屏障，像一个涨开的热气球，将他和亚当罩在一起。  
之后的时间，仅仅足够他看着亚当和他那件土得惊人的背心撞进他怀里。


	5. 四个名字（5）

1.  
雷吉斯远远的就望见公园上方张起的金色魔法屏障。在昏暗的夜色下，那形状就像一个小小的，闪闪发光的菌伞。他感到内心一阵焦急，几乎没有意识到自己已经变化成雾的状态，幸好四周并没有太多行人。街道两旁的民居中灯火通明，正是家家享用晚餐的时段。  
他在离公园仍有一段距离时就听到车队疾驰的声音，当时他还在心中期望那不是罗契的人马，现在看来，他们不仅仅正是罗契和他的同僚，还比他更早一步到达现场。该诅咒的现代科技——雷吉斯想——在人类只有马骑的年代，吸血鬼的雾气比他们快得多。  
他不知道罗契是怎么得到消息的——也许罗契一直在跟踪他们？不，如果是这样，就算猎魔人不发现，他自己也会发现的。罗契只是在他们身边安排了眼目。因为他不信任猎魔人？还是多年的交集让警监意识到，猎魔人处理问题的方式，和警察的期待格格不入？  
就在这时，他听到了罗契的呐喊。  
当他来到那声音身边时，一切都已经结束了。

2.  
或者说，眼前的危机已经结束。但新的危机正在开始。

杰洛特被亚当扑倒在地上。他闭着眼睛等待闪光和爆炸的巨响，但什么都没有发生。  
炸弹没有爆炸。他花了两三分钟，才敢相信这个事实。很显然，对于亚当来说，两三分钟却不足够让他意识到自己失败了。他低头看了看自己的背心，看了看握在手中的起爆器，甚至又按了两下。没有任何反应，他的脸上流露出仿佛置身于噩梦之中的表情。  
然而这不是杰洛特的噩梦。因此他迅速地回过神来，反身将亚当按在地上。  
亚当发出一声愤怒，绝望的嘶吼，突然开始变形。他的嘴巴裂开了，眼睛瞬间充血，暴突出来。那件廉价西装被逐渐拉伸，鼓胀的肌肉和骨骼完全撑开，破裂了。他的皮鞋像气球一样碎裂成许多小片。他的头发，越来越茂密，最后覆盖全身。他足足有九尺高，头颅大得像博物馆中展出的翼龙标本，他的咆哮让原本就伏在地上的警员把头埋得更低，几乎扎进地里。  
他没有攻击猎魔人，却向那些警员冲过去。

杰洛特立刻抽出银剑。  
但枪声仍是更快一步响起，密集的火力将狼人包围在其中。有那么一瞬间，狼人的动作似乎减缓了。它停在闪光的中心，庞大的身躯被来自四面八方的冲击钉住，如同旗帜一般不停摆动。可惜并没有持续多久。  
就在火力止息的一瞬，狼人再度跳起，抓住了离他最近的一名警员。后者甚至没有反应过来，他甚至不知道自己已经被狼人的利爪抓住，还以为身体的僵硬仅仅是开火之后的副作用，野兽的唾液已经洒满他的肩头。  
杰洛特出现在狼人的身后，奋力挥起银剑。剑刃从狼人的左肩嵌入，一直砍到尾椎骨。狼人发出一声震耳欲聋的痛呼，将尖牙从年轻的警员脖颈上拔出。警员跪在地上。但他看到鲜血在自己的身下汇成一滩时，才终于发出尖叫。  
其他的警员几乎立刻再度举枪。罗契冲上前大喊：“停火！停火！猎魔人在那里！”  
然而几个警员仍是开枪了。子弹到处乱窜，有的击中狼人，有的打在地上和灌木丛里，有的险险擦过猎魔人的手臂——杰洛特并不能感到疼痛，他的注意力完全集中在手中的银剑以及对手的动作上，即使现在有一颗子弹击中他的脑袋，他也会在想着战斗的同时死亡。  
狼人意识到，必须先解决猎魔人。他用尖利的爪子格挡银剑，每一撞击都发出金属相碰的声音。猎魔人的攻击迅猛而条理清晰，总是小心地将对手置于自己身体的左边，瞄准最易攻击的部位——肩头，颈部，腹部，大腿——狼人仅仅能勉强挡住攻击，但并没有还手的余裕。很快他就发现自己处于下风。他太保守，算计了。而保守算计的狩猎方式在这样敏捷狡猾的猎物身上是行不通的。他大吼一声，猛然跳开，跳出了猎魔人剑刃的范围。然后，他后腿发力，向对手扑咬过去。  
这一系列动作都在猎魔人的预料之内。  
杰洛特把左手压在剑柄下方，身子再次向左倾斜，右腿轻轻划过地面，但并不支撑身体的重量。他向着狼人迎过去，却在几乎要与之正面交锋时忽然倒在地上。  
亚当看到猎魔人的身影从眼前消失了——他被自己撞倒了。他心想。这时他感到一股凉意渗进腰部。  
银剑从他的下腹部剖入，一直划到腰间。有一些东西落了下来。它们是一些本不该出现在身体外部的东西。  
杰洛特在地上滚了一圈，正过身子，右手平挥银剑，又将狼人的一只胳膊斩下。现在，整个公园几乎是红色的了。  
警员们再度冲上来。他们带着枪，还有抑魔金镣铐。  
狼人倒在地上，在他身边还有那些不该暴露在体外的东西。  
杰洛特发现有的警员并没有冲上来。他们仍留在车边，正弯着腰呕吐。  
弗农·罗契从他身边走过去，赞许地碰了碰他握剑的手。  
远处，他看到了雷吉斯的身影——起先他还不敢相信——医生苍白的面孔在黑夜里似乎发着光，如同吊诡的月色，深黑的眼睛里闪着奇异的光彩。  
不知为何，他感到有些羞愧，因此低下了眼睛。

3.  
“你原本可以告诉我——”经过罗契身边时，杰洛特低声说。他的声音有些颤抖，一方面有肾上腺激素的作用，一方面由于愤怒和无奈。“你可以告诉我你在我身边安插眼线。那样我可以有所准备，也许事情不会这样发展。”  
“你指望什么样的发展呢，杰洛特？”罗契说，身体倚着警车。现在，更多的警车聚集在公园周围，到处都是手电筒，聚光灯的照射，还有照相机的闪光。几只警犬大声吠叫着。附近有些居民也被惊动了，穿着拖鞋和睡衣裤远远站在街对面，好奇地张望。  
“我们并没有失去一个警员，只有一个——梅丽特利女神保佑他的卵蛋——肩膀受了点伤，脑子受了点惊吓，这已经是最好的结果了。鉴识课马上就到，这对他们来说将是个意义非凡的夜晚。”  
他们会和狼人的尸体合照。杰洛特心想。即使不在这里，那就是在实验室里。他们会和尸体合照，摆出各种愚蠢的手势，在朋友之间炫耀。这真是最好的结果。  
“我原本可能劝服他，解除他的诅咒，或者至少是他女儿的。”杰洛特说。  
“不，杰洛特，你劝不了他。抱着和平的心来见面的人，不会穿着一件炸弹背心，这是外交的基本常识。”罗契说。  
“让我来告诉你什么是基本常识，罗契。”杰洛特咬着牙说，“如果不是你们突然来插一脚——并且你还没有以任何方式通知我——他很可能不会引爆炸弹。”  
“他穿着一件炸弹背心！”罗契也提高了声线，指着猎魔人的胸口说，“他是个狼人，还穿着一件炸弹背心，我是个警察，我的职责不是活用我他妈根本就没有的狼人心理学知识去揣测他会不会突然变身，会不会引爆炸弹，或者选择在哪里引爆，我的职责是保护市民的生命财产安全，哪怕是从最不确定的危险里，只要那里有危险的一丝信号！这其中，管你是不是这么想，杰洛特，也包括你的生命安全。”  
猎魔人陷入沉默。一个穿着制服的年轻警员拉着一条黄色的隔离带从他身边绕过去，小心翼翼地窥伺着他，差点被带子绊倒。  
“他的家人……”过了一会儿，杰洛特艰难地开口。  
“已经被控制住了。”罗契说，“现在看来，以防万一带上抑魔金是个好主意。”  
“他家的情况十分特殊，我以前只见过一例，两个狼人生下了一个带有狼人血液的孩子，这个孩子或许可以得救。罗契，我请求你——”  
“这个孩子杀了三个无辜的人。”罗契说，尽管他尽力维持着冷漠严肃的神色，但杰洛特还是看出他的嘴唇微微颤抖，“这里是泰莫利亚的首都维吉马，我们有相应的程序和法律来处理这些事，尽管在这方面或许法律并不十分健全，但作为一个警察，我必须维护现有的秩序。我……”他停了一会儿，终于说，“我很遗憾，杰洛特。我希望在不久的将来能为此再度寻求你的帮助，我衷心希望。但这不是我能决定的。”  
杰洛特没再说什么。现在，公园已经被整个围了起来，公园外站着的人却越来越多。他们举起手机，哗然私语，他们的宠物在夜色中寻求关注，大声嚎叫。晚餐的气息从各家各户大敞的前门中飘出，有的闻起来像是煎牛排，有的像烤奶酪，肉的腥气，焦油冒着黑烟的呛人味道，血在炉灶上被滋滋烧干，蔬菜变黄，等待成为盘中餐……  
他看到雷吉斯远离人群，一个人在黄线边缘站着，像个鬼魅。大概正因如此，没有哪个警察去赶他，也许因为他神色平静，像个鉴识人员，他们以为他是来工作的。如果说罗契在他身边安排了眼线，雷吉斯又是怎么知道他在这里的呢？也许是罗契联系了他？  
“我要过去了，他们在等我。”罗契的声音打断了他的思考。“这或许不是你现在最想听的话，但是……嘿。干得好。你的费用我已经让人汇到你账上了。”  
杰洛特没有搭腔。他觉得胸口有点犯恶心，像是吃了不好的东西——是魔药的作用，他想。一定是。  
在罗契走远之前，他又回头喊了一句：“至少你可以告诉我炸弹已经拆除了。“  
“我事先并不知道炸弹的事。”罗契回过头，诚恳地说，“这就是我刚才指的——事情完全有可能更糟。但我不会后悔采取行动，这就是我和你的工作性质的不同之处，杰洛特。我们可以失败，但我们不能无动于衷。”

4.  
“看到你没事我真高兴。”  
当杰洛特向他走过去时，雷吉斯露出一个真心诚意的笑容。这让杰洛特感到惊讶，因为他确实显得很高兴。  
“你为什么会在这儿？”杰洛特跨过黄色的隔离带，一边向摩托车停靠的地方走一边说。  
“我接到了罗契警官的电话，问我你下午去了哪里。我说你一天都在家里，哪儿也没去啊？你的车还在车库里呢。但我随后发现你的摩托车不见了。”雷吉斯跟上他，“我当时就猜想，这件事会不会和亚当一家人有关。”  
“所以你就知道来这里找我？”  
“我先去了亚当家，隔得很远就看到很多警察。其中几辆警车接到什么通知后就开走了。我顺着车子离开的方向走，就找到了这里。”  
“你很敏锐。”杰洛特停下步伐，眯着眼睛看他，冷嘲热讽地说，“这算是什么？医生的第六感？你在给人开药的时候是不是也靠这一招判明病症呢？”  
“就当成是一个稍有阅历的人的经验之谈吧。”雷吉斯心平气和地答道，完全不介意他阴阳怪气的腔调，“如果不是因为我对我们友谊的深有了解，亲爱的杰洛特，听你的语气我还以为你对我的在场感到可疑和生气呢。”  
“我为什么会？你是个医生，你一定比我更懂得怎么和怪物作战，而且对炸弹完全免疫。”杰洛特不再掩饰他有些粗暴的语气。他加大了步伐，紧盯着积满露水的草丛。  
“雷吉斯，我不懂你这种异常的好奇心是怎么在你‘稍有阅历的经验’中生存下来的——这里很危险，你应该想得到。事实上，你也看到了，你很可能会受伤，甚至有生命危险，如果不是——”  
“如果不是炸弹正好是哑弹的话。”雷吉斯微笑着接话，“说到这里，我非常想问——在亚当引爆炸弹的时候，我看到，你将一个魔法屏障罩到了他身上，对吗？”  
杰洛特愣了一下，没有立刻回应。他还没有弄明白为什么一个刚刚被提醒自己有生命危险的人，会有闲情逸致突然问起关于魔法的问题。  
“你把那个魔法屏障罩在了他身上，而不是你自己——”雷吉斯继续说，“——这样就可以保护更多的人。这很高尚，杰洛特。”  
过了一会儿，杰洛特才理解这场谈话的走向。他觉得有些难以置信，下意识地整了整套在身上的固定剑鞘的皮制带子。  
“我不明白，雷吉斯，为什么你总想要从我的行为中寻找到一些道德因素。这让你感到快乐吗？让你觉得与我同住更加安全？”他用疲惫的声音说，“亚当那时离我太近，昆恩法印已经不能保护我了。但罩在他身上，或许可以减小爆炸范围，少一些死伤。这是唯一的理由。这里面没有什么牺牲，拯救，舍己为人之类的狗屁，只是及时止损。”  
“但你仍然在瞬间做出了决定。”雷吉斯说，“这是一项大胆的决定。非常大胆，并且果敢，对于一个意识到自己可能无法从爆炸中生还的人来说。”  
杰洛特叹了口气。他把银剑从背后抽出来，挂在在摩托车的座位旁，和钢剑放在一起。  
“雷吉斯，我并不想冒犯你，但你可能对我们这些人——猎魔人——的生理有一些误会，如果不是一无所知。我们和一般人不一样，从身体到大脑结构都是基因突变和人体实验的产物。”他神情冷漠地说，“感情对我们而言是不存在的，为了让我们不对死亡感到恐惧，或对任何对象——人类或怪物——产生同情。你所提到的这两件事，舍己为人或者舍生忘死，恰恰都是我的字典里所不具备的概念。”  
“哦。”雷吉斯点点头，完全没有出乎意料的样子，对他耸人听闻的说法也显得无动于衷。  
“我想，作为一个医生，人体实验也已经超出我的字典范围了。”他异常认真地说，“所以，请原谅，但我有权在心中保留更浪漫的那个理解。”  
杰洛特差点就要翻白眼了。  
“随便你。”他说，“但请只保留在你心中就行了。因为我对浪漫的东西过敏。”  
“是吗？”雷吉斯夸张地说，“我以为你们猎魔人的身体经历了突变，已经不会对任何东西过敏了。”  
“求你闭嘴吧，雷吉斯。”

5.  
雷吉斯在深夜被一阵歌声叫醒。他睁开眼，看到悬挂在头顶的满月。  
天空中乌云密布，像在酝酿一场大雨，但四周却没有鸟叫声，也没有鸟群急不可耐，扇动翅膀寻找荫蔽的声音。只有草木不断从土里钻出的声音，还有河水慢慢枯干又涨满，就像时间本身。  
在他身边，魔鬼藤生得茂密而绵长，紧紧缠住几棵刺槐的树干。树干下是一些石头墓碑，墓碑上的名字早已看不清了，就连最新裂开的石缝中都长满了苔藓，但它们周遭的土壤总是轻薄，松软，树根不会长到那里去，也没有太多沙石，就像有人在定时清理。好像这些石碑在不久的将来还会自动打开，有什么东西会从其中生长出来，就像野草，河水那样。  
那是他在迪林根的家乡。他知道这只是梦——吸血鬼很少，几乎不会做梦，但满月之夜的魔力是强大的。为了抑制变身和饮血的冲动，有的吸血鬼会在满月时喝下多种草药，贵金属和纯酒精混杂而成药剂，这种药剂会让他们陷入深沉的睡眠，并做起梦来。对雷吉斯而言，他不知道人类的梦是什么样子的，但吸血鬼的梦更像是灵魂出窍，而每个吸血鬼的满月之梦又是如此不一样。比如他，总是会在梦中回到家乡迪林根——他不是陶森特人，虽然他对外总说他从鲍克兰来，因为鲍克兰是个富裕，健康，年轻的大城市，而迪林根如今可以说是不复存在，仅有化学废物和墓地。在梦中，他既不感到迷惑，也不觉得伤心，他知道他在梦中，周围的景色就像他离开时一样，既没有任何变化，也没有任何潜意识中虚构的人来打扰。他就在这片废墟中徜徉，享受可贵的孤独的时光。他的一生都是孤独的，四百多年，但他仍旧觉得孤独是可贵的。如果他不这么想，就会被可怕的时间所吞没。  
但今天，迪林根飘荡着歌声。歌声就像雾气，让人身上被打湿了一样沉重。雷吉斯在歌声里慢慢走着，女性的幻影如林中小鹿一样从树木与树木间掠过，歌声更加轻快。  
“你违背了你的诺言。”一个女人的声音说。  
雷吉斯回过头。一个长着稀薄金发的女人站在一片坟墓之间，穿着一件家居的白衣裳，围裙脏兮兮的。她看起来甚至有些美丽，嘴唇不再是绛紫的了，周遭的寂静与荒芜让任何人与事都显得温暖。  
雷吉斯知道她是谁，所以他没有答话。  
“你让他们杀死了我丈夫。”女人继续说，“我替你保守了秘密，你却违背了你的诺言。”  
“我从没有违背诺言。”雷吉斯平静地说。他知道她是怎么闯进来的——吸血鬼与狼人之间的精神连接，可使双方直接在彼此的意识中交谈。这一连接建立起的通道有时可以维持几天之久。但她在这里待不了太长时间了。  
“我对你许诺不告诉任何人你们的身份，我守住了。”他在一颗被砍断的树桩边坐下，轻轻拂拭着最近的石碑，“你的丈夫制造了炸弹，想要杀死自己和猎魔人，消灭证人，也消灭证据。我认为这不是一个很好的主意，事实上，这是一个很卑劣的主意。因此我拿走了炸弹的一部分。但这和我对你的许诺没有任何关系。”  
“你是一个吸血鬼！”女人气恼地说。她这样又有点丑了，但雷吉斯选择不长时间看着她，“你为什么在意猎魔人的死活？至于其他的人类——再没有比一个为人类的生命而落泪的吸血鬼更可笑和虚伪的事了。”  
“你说的没错。”雷吉斯笑了笑，“看看这片土地吧，夫人。这里躺着很多我的兄弟姐妹。他们被人类杀死，在这里躺上几年，又醒过来，拍拍尘土离开。那些埋葬他们的人类呢？可能已经变成他们身上的尘土了。你应该可以理解，这样的我们对生命的理解和朝生暮死，蜉蝣一世的物种有些不同。”  
“那你为什么又要帮助他们？为什么要救他们？”亚当的寡妇盯着他，“当你选择救他们的时候，就是选择杀死我们。”  
“亲爱的夫人，当你看到一只天牛和一只甲虫在你脚底的泥地里角斗的时候，你会想要选择天牛或者甲虫吗？你会——假如你看到天牛的一条腿压在石块底下——为它把石块悄悄移开，并认为你选择，并拯救了一只天牛的神圣命运吗？”雷吉斯用平静，礼貌，且冰冷透顶的声音说，“你不会——即使出于最大的傲慢——认为自己和一只天牛或甲虫的命运有任何形式的连接，或是息息相关的影响。不。因为这对你而言，是微不足道的小事。”  
亚当的寡妇向后退了两步。她的下巴就像大理石雕塑那样洁白而僵硬。比起上一次碰面，她维持住了自己的尊严。  
“您真是可怕。”最后，她轻轻地说，“您和您的梦境都让人毛骨悚然。我可怜您，古老的吸血鬼。对您来说，这大概也是微不足道的，一只甲虫的怜悯吧。但对于甲虫而言，这是它的全部怜悯。像您这样的人，恐怕永远不知道死亡，也不会知道伴随爱而生的恐惧。”

艾米埃尔·雷吉斯从睡梦中惊醒过来。

<四个名字> 完


	6. 跳舞的骨头（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小故事灵感来源于日系恐怖片《咒怨》。胆小的不要搜哦。

入冬的第一个星期，天气十分暖和，没有风，几只乌鸦在枝头大声叫唤。人们从树下急匆匆地走过，害怕它们叫声中隐含的攻击意味，或者单纯规避噩运。但只有雷吉斯知道，这在乌鸦的语言中，只是庆祝爽快地解了一泡大手的歌谣。  
受到乌鸦的感染，雷吉斯的心情也轻快愉悦起来。因为他刚刚收到医院的正式通知，终于得到了一个稳定的，全时的职务。他寻思着今晚邀请他的室友去一家二人都觊觎已久，以海鲜闻名的奢侈餐厅庆祝，饭后再一起去矮人们的酒吧喝一杯。当他走上公寓的楼梯时，还没有上到二楼，却忽然听到一个陌生的声音。  
“——只要你听我的，杰洛特，你每年只需要杀一两个怪物，剩下的随便编一编，在网上发表一下，或者哪怕是回答一些网友的问题——这个不是绿龙，是叉尾龙，其实并不是真的龙啦，石化鸡蛇不是石化蜥蜴，一个是爬虫类一个是爬鸟类啦，顺便装作不经意地甩出一些侮辱性的，轻蔑的称谓，开开关于别人智力和见识的玩笑，摆出高高在上的样子，不用多久你就能有几万几十万的粉丝，然后做做广告，发发自拍，最好是不穿上衣的那种，剩下的就只有坐在家里，等着钱掉下来就行了，天底下还有比这更舒服，更容易的事吗？”  
“丹德莱恩，你知道吗？你满嘴都在放屁。”  
雷吉斯就是在这时推门进来的。  
那个陌生声音的主人——一个带着毡皮扁帽，黑色鬈发，留两撇修剪精致的小胡子的男人——还没有注意客厅的门已经敞开了，仍然坐在沙发上，眉飞色舞，手脚并用地说道：  
“你为什么就不能理解呢，杰洛特？为什么不肯放下你那可笑的荣誉心和脆弱的自尊呢？时代已经变了，而且——承认吧，你既不年轻，也没有全盛时期的体魄了——我没有要你去撒谎。事实上我在博客上撰写的关于你的故事，没有一件事是完全不曾发生过的。艺术并不是谎言，而是比事实更高的东西。现在你在做的，无非也是利用自己的经验和战绩接活儿赚钱，而我让你做的，同样是利用经验和战绩，只不过是——”  
“去自吹自擂，做个小丑。”杰洛特打断了对方。他坐在厨房长桌旁的高脚凳上，率先看到了雷吉斯，对他招了招手。“不必了，丹德莱恩。我这么说，不是在侮辱你。你是个诗人，作家，民谣歌手，网络红人，你的工作就是哗众取宠，你写那些故事，不过是做好自己的本职罢了。至于我对你那些华丽的辞藻，夸张的修辞进行过的许多人身攻击，这完全是私人的，就好像你对我的许多讽刺挖苦一样。对于你的职业素养，我是没什么好挑刺的。但如果我做了这些事，那就成了小丑。因为我在七岁时通过试炼和变异，不是为了以后去唱歌或给牙膏品牌打广告。”  
“哦！那只是一次试验！一个熟人邀请！你还要把牙膏这事说到什么时候！”  
“任何能让你闭嘴的事，朋友——”杰洛特笑了笑，对小胡子男人的反应很满意。他从高脚凳上跳下来，“永远不会让我失去谈论它的乐趣。好了，丹德莱恩，我想你还没有见过雷吉斯。”  
小胡子男人从沙发上站了起来。雷吉斯把外套脱下来，挂在门边的衣架上，向他走过去。  
“雷吉斯，这位是丹德莱恩，一个老朋友。我想，你或许在其他地方已经和他有过一面之缘了。”杰洛特忍着笑说。  
“‘用你清新的口气，唱出清新的歌谣，闪闪！’”雷吉斯露出惊讶的表情，伸出一只手，“真没想到，丹德莱恩大师就坐在我们的客厅里。”  
“我很荣幸。杰洛特之前在电话里和我说过您。”丹德莱恩扁着脸说道，握了握他的手，“智勇双全的医生，从陶森特来。我愿意将您写进新故事，并为您安排两个美女搭档，只求您别再提那个愚蠢的广告词了。”

客厅里洋溢着煮咖啡的香气。窗外阳光很好，透过暗红色木制的法式落地门洒进来，将软皮的沙发座椅背晒得发烫。诗人一个人占了一条长沙发，将腿舒服地伸开，穿着船型袜的双脚搭在一起，垫高在扶手上。萝卜失去了她最喜欢钻的沙发缝，愤然地蹲在地上虎视眈眈，然而诗人却没有任何起身甚至谦让出一点空间的意思。最后母猫黯然神伤，只能悄悄地走进杰洛特的卧室里，钻到床底呆着去了。  
诗人仍在侃侃而谈：“我一直在怂恿杰洛特开一个社交网络的账号。雷吉斯先生，你可能不知道，但我和杰洛特是多年的老相识了。在他还四处旅行，过着传统的猎魔人生活的时候——啊，令人怀念的旧日——还记得我们在色瑞肯尼亚寻找一只濒临绝种的红色大狮鹫的事吗？精彩的冒险，朋友。直到现在还不时出现在我梦中。一望无际的沙漠，黑色的夜空和赤红的土壤，我们的吉普车就开在一条孤独的狭窄公路上，左右都是峡谷，悬崖，那头狮鹫从天而降的时候，就像从太阳中飞出的神鸟……”  
“你说的是你在开车时打瞌睡，差点把我们两个都摔下去的那个峡谷和悬崖吗？”杰洛特闷闷不乐地回应，“还有那只你因为忙于拍摄视频和解说，忘记照我说的洒出狗脂和白色百日红混合的麻药，导致我一个人和它正面对战十数分钟，还不能杀死它，差点被打瞎一只眼的红色大狮鹫吗？”  
诗人却只是毫不在乎地甩甩手：“为什么纠结于细节呢，杰洛特？我想说的是，如果这件事可以让我卖出一本占据畅销榜一整年的书，一定也能为你带来经济利益。我的建议不就是为了让你日后不再需要开着吉普车行驶在一步不慎就会掉落的悬崖上，花十几分钟站在死亡边缘和一只不能杀死的保护动物奋战吗？”  
“如果只是为了这个目的，我想还有更快的办法。”杰洛特说，“比如交一个更靠谱的朋友。”  
“您瞧瞧，雷吉斯先生。他就是这样，顾左右而言他。”丹德莱恩把脸转向雷吉斯，“我想，这就是他的毛病：一边抱怨工作危险，一边拒绝一个安逸的工作，就因为他觉得那不够危险，浪费了他的能力。一边抱怨工作不赚钱，一边不肯尝试别的赚钱途径，因为他猎魔人的尊严不允许，嫌钱来得太容易。什么事能让这种人开心呢？你和他住在一起，想必早听烦了他那些愤世嫉俗的唧唧歪歪了吧。”  
“我倒不会把那称为唧唧歪歪。”雷吉斯兴趣盎然地微笑着说，“在我看来，这是每个人都需要的情感交流。”  
“嗨，天啊，你快别在他面前说什么情感了吧。”丹德莱恩夸张地翻着白眼说，“那些‘猎魔人是变种，没有感情’的胡话还没让你耳朵起茧吗？我可不敢再在他面前提什么情感，什么需要了。这就像我认识的一个酒吧老板一样，你只要和他一提他那用屁唱圣歌的绝技，他就要放起屁来，停都停不下来。”  
“丹德莱恩，如果你今天过来就是为了说你那些低级的下流笑话——虽然这是你用来赚钱吃饭的家伙——你就和我说说吧。不要浪费雷吉斯的时间了，他刚下夜班，还有比听你胡扯更要紧的事，比如睡觉。”杰洛特不耐烦地说，看了雷吉斯一眼。  
还不等雷吉斯有空反驳，诗人连忙接口：“不，当然不，我是为了正经事来的。虽然是正经事，但却是为数不多的很有意思的正事。所以医生，如果您不是那种失眠多梦的人的话，欢迎继续参与我们的谈话。因为除了青天白日梦，恐怕不会比我要说的这件事更荒诞，更有趣了。”

“你们有人知道葛斯·威伦那间著名的鬼屋吗？”诗人喝了一口混了伏特加的咖啡，开始侃侃而谈，“不知道？天哪。雷吉斯医生还好，但是杰洛特，难道你从没关注过这件事？或许会是一个妖灵的合约呢。”  
“或许吧。”杰洛特说，“但大多数时候是商家搞出的谣言，为了让房价大跌，可以低价买入。”  
“也有可能是媒体工作人员，真人秀赞助商。”丹德莱恩点点头，“比如我认识的这一位。他叫亨德里克，在泰莫利亚一家收费电台工作，私下也做一些社交媒体的赞助，直播网络上颇有名气的几个播主其实是他旗下的工作号。最近他看上了葛斯威伦那间鬼屋。几个高中生在那里拍下了灵异照片，你们有人看过吗？就是那张铁笼封死的窗户中露出一个孩子面孔的图片？没有？天哪，你们就没有一个人上网吗？……不管怎么说，那张照片火了。连续一个周占据热搜榜单。亨德里克看到了机会，就想要趁热打铁，去做一期试胆真人秀，邀请我做嘉宾。”  
杰洛特疑惑地皱起眉：“你最近很缺钱吗？连这个都做？你的艺术坚持呢？”  
“艺术——杰洛特——在现代社会是需要资本才能传播的。”丹德莱恩说，“我并不是物欲熏心的人，这一点你应当很懂我，老朋友。如果生在中世纪，我还可以做个吟游诗人，就算天天食不果腹，只要我的歌谣在人们口中传唱，无论是乡村的酒馆还是大商港的青楼，我都可以心满意足，安贫乐道。但如今，没有背后的经济支持，宣传吹捧，就算我在酒馆唱破了嗓子，写诗把手都写出老茧，不必说赚不到一个子儿了，就连三岁的小孩也不会跟着学。”  
杰洛特没再说什么。雷吉斯倒是很好奇下文，因此催促道：“所以呢？您认识的这位亨德里克想要邀请您一起做一期鬼屋的真人秀节目，之后发生了什么？那里真如传言所说的闹鬼吗？”  
“哦，这我还不知道，因为我还没有答应哪。”大师回答，“这正是我来的目的。我原本想在答应他之前稍微做点研究，在网上查一查这个地方。结果发现那里真的邪得很。事情开始于十年前，传闻说那里住着一个单身女性，被入室的抢匪给杀死了，手段如此残忍，以至于到现在都没人找到女性的尸体，因为她的尸体早已残缺不全，分散在房屋的各处。”  
“这是不可能的。”雷吉斯插嘴，“放在两百年前倒还有可能，但这是十年前。就算人体组织分散在土壤里，和沙砾差不多大小，也一样检测得出来。”  
“医生，你不要打岔嘛。”诗人生气地抱怨道，“你把气氛都破坏了……好吧。不管是什么原因，总之女人的尸体没有被找到，这个房子却开始出现邪门的事情了。接下来住进去的人，无论是长期的住户，还是短期的旅客，甚至是仅仅无意间闯入，抱着玩心，只在客厅和玄关转了一圈就出来的路人，孩子，最后都死于非命。”  
“为什么这些屋子，每次闹的都是女鬼呢？”杰洛特随口说，“编故事的人难道没有意识到这世上还有男性死者吗？我认为这其中有一种根深蒂固的性别歧见在作祟。你说呢，雷吉斯？”  
“不要打岔！”诗人再度抗议，“作为一个诗人，作家和歌手，我当然可以用几个小时的时间给你讲解女性身份在鬼怪奇谭中的形成和演变，但这并不是我这次讲述的重点！重点是，有几起悬案，我是说，那种非常惨烈，读完令你晚上不敢独自入睡的惨案，似乎都与那里有关。之所以说似乎，是因为官方的新闻都没有提过具体的住址，由于所有案子都还处于在审状态，没有任何关于案情的细节流出。但一些小道杂志，或者网络上自称知情人士，都不约而同地提到了一个地方，就是葛斯威伦这间再普通不过的民宅。那些受害者要么就是在此受害，要么就是在那里住过。”  
“就像杰洛特之前说的，也许是商家操纵。”雷吉斯说，“比如你那位在电台工作的朋友。在一家早有恶名的鬼屋里拍摄真人秀，应该能赚不少钱吧。”  
“这并不是一个馊主意。”丹德莱恩说，“但肯定不会是亨德里克的主意。他的为人我是知道的，为了利益散播谣言这种事他会毫不犹豫地去做，但他可不是个放长线钓大鱼的人。许多我读到的消息早在两三年前就在网上传开了。亨德里克没有那么长的计划周期。他的工作大多图的是瞬时的热度。”  
“丹德莱恩，别再兜圈子了。”杰洛特向后坐了一下，“明说了吧。你想让我陪你去那个鬼屋看看，是不是真的有鬼。如果没有，你就去出演这个真人秀，赚上一笔。如果有，正好我可以除掉这个不管是妖灵还是什么的鬼，然后你照样可以去出演这个真人秀，赚上一笔。”  
“你总是把事情说得这么不近人情。”丹德莱恩说，“但我早已考虑过你的酬劳了。我知道你不做白工的，哪怕是为了朋友，所以我已经和亨德里克说好了。我和他说，我认识一个朋友，在这方面属于专业人士，可以先去踩踩点，确定那里是否安全。如果地方不安全，在做节目的时候出了事故，那不就得不偿失了吗？任何商家都不会想出这样的事。但对于一个猎魔人来说，一个鬼屋不算什么。亨德里克愿意将节目的利润拿一部分给你，如果那里真的闹鬼，而你又给驱除的话。他这个人虽然抠门，但说出的话是不会反悔的。”  
“那如果一切正常，没有什么鬼呢？”杰洛特问。  
“那么我愿意在乌鸦窝的老城堡酒店里请你吃一顿大餐，再去矮人们的酒吧里喝到天亮，第二天我开车——医生也欢迎同行，如果您乐意的话。”  
“成交。”杰洛特几乎立刻说，  
“鬼屋，乌鸦窝的老城堡和矮人酒吧。我哪有拒绝的理由呢。”雷吉斯愉快的说。  
“那就快些准备，我们即刻就走吧。”丹德莱恩从沙发上弹坐起来，一口气把被子里的咖啡喝光，然后说，“从这里开车去威伦要三个小时，就快要中午了。我可不想在天黑之后还呆在那个天杀的屋子里，管他闹鬼不闹鬼。”


	7. 跳舞的骨头（2）

他们到达葛斯威伦时已经是下午四点。天空中乌云密集，如同浸湿的抹布。稀疏的房屋与宽阔的沥青马路间杂草丛生，大片空置的土地就像人们头上的斑秃，其中到处是无家可归的野猫的叫声。  
威伦在泰莫利亚的西南方，早期是一个工业省区，直到现在也以重工业为主，首府葛斯威伦人口稀少，大部分居民都是当地工人，因此并没有其他省会城市那副发达景象。  
为了表示自己很冷静，丹德莱恩在加油站买了一杯滚烫的咖啡拿在手上，还很慷慨地询问杰洛特和雷吉斯要不要来一杯。雷吉斯欣然答应了，但杰洛特拒绝了。他的理由是一会儿如果真的卷入战斗中，咖啡和他的猎魔人药水混在一起，会造成严重反胃。  
“我猜，这就是咱们的目的地了？”雷吉斯稳当当地举着一杯咖啡，喝了一小口，“列比欧达保佑，我已经很久没见过这么像鬼屋的地方了。”  
他说得没错。这间传说中的民宅坐落于葛斯威伦西侧的一片居民区中，从外形结构上与周围的房屋如出一辙，但由于长期无人居住，院子里野草疯长，窗户上爬满了枯黄的藤蔓，木头外墙已经被潮气侵蚀得斑驳，乌黑，阴森可怖。杰洛特才刚在院子门口站定，就感到狼头徽章在胸前震动不止。  
“怎么样，杰洛特？”丹德莱恩很合时宜，神情自若地说，“你觉得这房子究竟有没有问题？”  
“目前还不好说。”杰洛特拉了一下拴着银剑的皮带扣，“我的徽章一直在震，这里肯定有什么东西。”  
“……真的？”丹德莱恩颤抖了一下，显然有些出乎意料，“是我想的那种东西吗？”  
“还不好说。”杰洛特看了他一眼，“你现在回去还来得及。”  
“什么？我？回去？开玩笑。”丹德莱恩夸张地喊道，“我可是个诗人。死亡和幽灵是我诗里的意象。”  
“随便你。”杰洛特叹了口气，“雷吉斯，你也一样。如果你想回去的话——”  
“二位先生，抱歉打断。但你们看那是什么？”雷吉斯指着房屋顶楼的窗户说道。  
“神圣的永恒之火梅丽特利啊！”丹德莱恩大叫一声，从后面抱住了杰洛特的腰。杰洛特大声抗议起来：“如果你敢把咖啡洒在我的衬衣上，丹德莱恩，我发誓会——”  
“你看见了吗？你没看见吗？”丹德莱恩依旧疯疯癫癫地说，咖啡在杰洛特胸前危险地摇晃，“那里有人！就像那张照片——就像那张照片里一样！窗户里站着一个女人！”  
“我倒觉得那更像一具尸体。”雷吉斯十分认真地说，“你看看她的面色多苍白，头发多干枯啊，还像吊死的人那样披在脸上。”  
“医生，你是故意的吗？”丹德莱恩难以置信地说，“你就这样一本正经地恶作剧，戏弄别人吗？”  
“啊，不见了。”杰洛特仰着头，看着顶楼的窗户说。然后他低头看了看丹德莱恩，“我想雷吉斯猜错了。如果是尸体，怎么会突然消失呢？”  
他很快就后悔和雷吉斯站在一起，加入戏弄诗人的阵营。因为丹德莱恩浑身剧烈颤抖了一下，将半杯咖啡都泼在杰洛特的衣领上。

“别太担心，朋友。”雷吉斯安慰他说，“乌鸦窝的餐馆也许并不会在意你衬衣上的污渍。”  
杰洛特开始觉得整件事也许没他想象的那么可笑。胸前的徽章仍在震动。这片久未打理的花园给人以沉重，腐坏，不安的印象。狗尾草几乎长到他的腰际，却只是在阴郁的风中微微抖动。沙土的颜色似乎比其他地方更深。女萝的藤覆盖了大半边墙，如同贫血的血管，轻轻一拉仿佛可以将整张墙皮揭下来。  
丹德莱恩说：“我们快些上去看看，如果真有人在那里装神弄鬼，我们还可以趁他逃走之前抓住他。”  
“这间屋子一共只有两扇门。”杰洛特说，“无论他从哪扇走，我都可以听到脚步声——前提是如果他有脚步声的话。”  
丹德莱恩一点笑意也没有。  
杰洛特叹了口气。“不要着急，丹德莱恩。我想先检查一下院子。如果这屋子里真有魔法的印记，最有可能从土壤，植物中找到。而且实话说，我真的没看见楼上有什么人影，我只是跟着雷吉斯说罢了……雷吉斯，你确定自己没有看错吗？”  
雷吉斯毫不在意地耸了耸肩，“也许吧。可能是我太投入了，看过网络上的照片后产生了先入为主的想法。让你受到了惊吓，我很抱歉，大师。”  
“你用不着道歉。”丹德莱恩坚定地说，“我知道自己看到了什么。不管我看到的和你看到的是不是一样东西，我一定要弄清是什么。如果你们坚持要呆在花园里，我可以一个人上去。”  
“不行。”杰洛特干脆地说，“好吧，我们一起上去。但不要一惊一乍，丹德莱恩，看准了再叫喊。这间屋子空间很窄，我不想误伤到你们。”  
他们向房门走去。一个白色的身影从高耸的狗尾草中站起来，蹑手蹑脚，像一只白猫一样跑到墙根，轻盈得几乎没有发出一点声音。但杰洛特还是忽然回头。即使是最细微的响动都会引起他的警觉。但他什么也没看到。狗尾草在凝重的空气中一动不动，如同林立的刀锋那样整齐的排列着，严守秘密。

你在鬼屋能见到的第一件灵异的事，就是门永远不会上锁。  
杰洛特心想。当木头房门在他轻轻一推下就缓缓打开的时候，他甚至都没觉得惊讶。木门还十分尽职地发出吱悠的声音，增加悬念的气氛。但考虑到这扇门的老旧程度，也许它只是在抱怨而已。  
丹德莱恩站在雷吉斯和杰洛特中间，拒绝离开这个好位置。这让杰洛特有些心烦，因为丹德莱恩几乎每一步都要踩在他的后跟上。但雷吉斯似乎很乐于做这个保护者的位置，不时安慰诗人：“不要怕，只是木头老化，地板发出的声音。”“那块污渍明显是烧灼后留下的，并不是血迹。”“这是垃圾坏掉的臭味，并不是你想的那种东西。”  
猎魔人也一进来就闻到一股恶臭。客厅里布满新鲜或不那么新鲜的垃圾，照理说，这座房屋应该不再生产垃圾了。然后他注意到一扇被打碎的窗户。垃圾是被人从窗户外扔进来的。窗口周围的墙壁以及地板还有烧焦的痕迹。显然，有人试图从窗外扔火瓶进来，想要把这地方付之一炬，可惜失败了。  
“葛斯威伦真是民风淳朴。”杰洛特语带嘲讽地说。  
“炉灶，餐桌，沙发，甚至电视柜都还在。”医生在客厅中慢慢环顾，尽量小心脚下，然而地板还是发出朽木不堪承重的哀嚎声，“不管是谁最后一个在这里住过，他们看起来都不想带走任何一样东西。”  
杰洛特粗略地检查了一下剩余的家具。除了发霉，肮脏，陈旧，并没有任何反常的地方。一楼仅有与厨房相连的客厅，以及客用卫生间。卫生间门外，一条布满尘埃的楼梯通向二楼。他随意打量了一下卫生间：水池已经积满深色的灰土，马桶就像一个大型的烟灰缸，镜子已污糟得看不清人像。他暗暗希望永远不要接到一个来自这个街区的狩猎卓伍格勒的合约。  
这时他听到了丹德莱恩的叫喊：“嘿！你们快来看！”  
雷吉斯从那扇被烧过一次的窗口离开，向二楼走去。杰洛特也跟上来。二楼有两间卧室和一间书房，丹德莱恩就呆在书房里，让人惊讶的是，书房中仍然放满了书。有几本还散落在地上，仿佛刚刚被人遗落在这里似的。  
“这不是你刚才看见人的那扇窗子。”杰洛特说。  
“不。”丹德莱恩说，“但你看看这个！”  
他指着散落在地上的那几本书，并翻开手中那本——书本身没有什么奇怪的。杰洛特认出那是两百年前一个奥森福特学者的诗集，在现代基本是小学生的通用语教材，奇怪的是丹德莱恩翻开的那几页画满了涂鸦。一些可笑，荒唐，粗糙的蜡笔涂鸦，像是出自一个孩子之手。  
“也许是以前住在这里的人家有小孩，小孩乱画的。”雷吉斯说。  
“不对。”丹德莱恩说，“我刚刚上来的时候，就只有这几本书被这么敞开着扔在地上。书架上全是灰，都结了蛛网，这几本书的表面却一点尘埃都没有，像是被人刚放下的。”  
杰洛特又想起他进门之前看到的那个身影，现在想想，也许不是他过于敏感了。他拿过书，来回翻弄着。  
忽然，一阵重物翻倒，滚落的声音从隔壁房间传来。  
丹德莱恩是第一个跳起来的。杰洛特猛地把书合上，手摸剑柄。连雷吉斯也吓了一跳，终于把那杯咖啡放下了。  
“刚刚那是……”医生小心翼翼地说，比起自己受到惊吓，他好像更担心吓到别人。  
“你们也听到了？”丹德莱恩声音打着颤说。  
“你们两个呆在这里。”杰洛特说，“我去看看。”  
“不行！”丹德莱恩立马拉住他，“要去一起去！”  
“我同意诗人的观点。”医生冷静地说，“你看，那些恐怖电影里，主角团队都是因为分开行动，才被逐个歼灭的。”  
他看上去仍然是最享受当前状况的人。  
杰洛特叹了口气。他不是第一次觉得这个陶森特的医生大概少根筋，无论是多么危险严肃的时刻，他的好奇心似乎总能战胜恐惧。不过就面前的情况来说这未尝不是件好事。多一个冷静镇定的人，总比照看两个丹德莱恩要好些。  
丹德莱恩不知从哪捡起一只扫帚，跟在杰洛特和雷吉斯身后走进隔壁那间卧室。  
首先映入眼帘的是一扇窗。雷吉斯起初就声称在这扇窗中看到了人影，现在，窗外仅有灰色的天空，最后一点阳光透过铁窗栏照进来，在地面上投下十字形的阴影。屋内空无一人，最显眼的地方摆着一张床，照样破旧，灰尘仆仆，中央奇怪地凹陷着，倒像是有人刚刚离开。床对面是一张梳妆台，台面上什么都没有，一把梳子落在地上，梳齿缠满黑发，仍在轻轻滚动。他们在隔壁听到的声音就是这把梳子掉落时发出的。  
杰洛特第一反应是去查看那把梳子。他感到徽章震动得更猛烈了，这表示无论是什么引起的共鸣，他离源头都越来越近了。与此同时，丹德莱恩的注意力不知为何被落地的入墙橱柜吸引。他神经质地说：“你们有没有听到什么声音？”  
“你是说一个胆小鬼诗人胡说八道的声音吗？”杰洛特说，“安静点，丹德莱恩，我在找……”  
“可怕的声音！”丹德莱恩忘情地说道，“像垂死的人的喉咙里发出的声音！”  
“丹德莱恩，你在自己吓自己。如果有声音，我不可能听不见——”  
诗人不再听他的，一把拉开橱柜。起先，什么都没有发生。柜子比一般的衣柜都要深许多，且顶层很高，即使是他们三人中最高的一个，都要踩着梯子才能上去。室内光线本就昏暗，柜子里更是漆黑一片，虽然如此，也大致能看清底层空荡荡的，什么也没有。丹德莱恩不肯放弃，用手攀着衣柜一侧的格子架，伸直脖子望向顶层的黑暗。杰洛特摇摇头——他不会发现任何东西的。他想。因为他什么都没闻到，不管是好的气味，还是坏的气味……  
就在这时，一股强烈的独特的臭气忽然钻进他的鼻子里。  
“啊——！”  
丹德莱恩发出他此生最成功的一次男高音，从架子上摔下来。杰洛特连忙回头，伸手握住背后的剑柄。映入他眼中的景象令他毕胜难忘。  
一个女性的面孔，被罩在半透明的塑料袋中，从壁橱顶层的黑暗中探出来，陡然向丹德莱恩扑去。她像是蠕虫一般，又像突然伸长的蚕蛹，那样子让杰洛特感到一种难以言喻的恐惧。他一生中见过许多妖灵，甚至比之更可怕的东西，但这种程度的恐惧却不多见。他感到仿佛是死亡本身穿过了他。  
“跑啊，丹德莱恩！”  
他一边抽出剑来，一边对诗人大喊。听起来似乎是废话，但对现在的诗人来说非常必要。因为他已经完全瘫在地上，像石头一样一动不动了。死去的女人从高处落下，如同一只巨大的蛾子，张开双臂，黑色的长发像死神的翅膀一样覆盖在她脸上。杰洛特伸出手，向她比出一个亚登咒符，趁对方被咒符击中的短暂间隙一把提住诗人的衣领，将他强行拉起来。  
“雷吉斯，帮帮我！”他的声音比想象中的还要惊慌失措。雷吉斯看起来也刚从震惊中缓过神来，他的回应听起来像是从天国传来的声音。医生从杰洛特手中接过丹德莱恩，用力将他拖出屋子，将他放在楼梯的栏杆上。  
“大师，你没事吧？”雷吉斯蹲在丹德莱恩身边，想要检查他是否受伤，然而丹德莱恩的脸色却让他一时停住了动作。人们常用“仿佛撞见鬼了”来形容一个人脸色苍白，说这话的人一定没见过真正撞鬼的人是什么样。雷吉斯用惊讶的目光看向妖灵。  
在杰洛特将丹德莱恩抛给雷吉斯的同时，妖灵已经发动了攻击，速度快得闻所未闻。因为猎魔人很确定亚登咒符击中了她，而没有妖灵能够这么快地挣脱亚登——至少是普通的妖灵。杰洛特感到有什么重物撞进他的胸口。他急忙挥剑。妖灵苍白的，微微发着蓝光的染血的面孔一触到他的银剑就消散了。一对利齿嵌入他的肩颈之间。如果不是因为嗅到了一股专属于口腔的恶臭，他甚至意识不到那是牙齿，还以为跌进了刀刃装反的厨刀架子里。  
他后背着地，本该立刻反击，然而妖灵的面孔却突然紧逼上来，那只悬挂于布满血丝的眼白中央，如同深渊般凝视着他的眼珠令他一时僵住。恐惧，仇恨，愤怒像一群破门而入的陌生人闯入他的脑海，让他动弹不得。那不是他的情绪，但他了解这些情绪。胸前的徽章跳动得如此剧烈，几乎要将他绞死。  
“杰洛特！醒一醒！”雷吉斯的声音。  
胸前的重量忽然减轻了。他眨了眨眼，不再有什么女性的面孔，而是一个倒拿着拖把的雷吉斯站在他面前。  
一串脚步声——轻盈，急促，像一个光脚的孩子发出来的——消失在楼梯上。杰洛特几乎可以确定他看到了一个孩子的身影，但视野中仍残留着妖灵的形象。一切都像从梦魇中醒来一样真假不清。  
“你刚才……有没有看到……”他试着坐起来，动作比他想象的要艰难。与妖灵的情绪共鸣令他震惊，疲惫，虚弱。他的精神仿佛被强制从体内扯出来，如今又随意装回去了。  
“不要乱动，我的朋友，你受伤了。”雷吉斯很快意识到他的状态，伸手扶了他一把。“刚才的一切……天啊，我简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。我看到那个鬼魂扑向你，就拿起诗人丢下的扫帚，也没有什么别的像样的武器了……但当我试图攻击她时，她就消失了，只留下一个……说来你也许不信……我看到一个孩子。那孩子发出吃痛的声音，像小猫一样逃走了。原谅我，朋友，我太震惊，还不知道哪个是现实，哪个是幻象，所以没有追出去。”  
“你做的对。”杰洛特将银剑收回鞘内，用手摸了一下脖子上的伤口，疼得咧了咧嘴。他的肩颈之间被咬下一块肉，肌腱都裸露出来，从中流出的鲜血已将半边衣领都染红了。  
“这伤口真是吓人。快按住它，我们去医院吧。牙咬的伤口最容易感染。”雷吉斯别过脸，像是真被吓到似的，一眼都不敢往那儿看。  
杰洛特摇摇头：“这你不用担心。我对大部分病菌免疫，药水也有防感染的作用。我更担心丹德莱恩，他——”  
他话还没说完，就感到一阵难受，几乎没能站稳。而雷吉斯却没有像上一次那样及时扶住他，因为他也一样惊讶——原本依靠在楼梯的栏杆上，浑身瘫软的诗人不见了。只有一顶毡帽还留在原地，就像一声嘲笑。


	8. 跳舞的骨头（3）

1.  
“我请求你，弗农，要找到丹德莱恩，我必须知道那间屋子里曾经发生过什么。”

老狐狸酒吧已经很久没有这么吵了，或许是因为一年一度的北方足球联赛。悬挂起来的电视机上轮番直播着赛事实况，每分每秒都伴随着几十个声音混在一起的沙哑，激烈地咆哮。矮人和诺姆站在打翻了酒瓶，湿漉漉滴着水的桌子上，拳头舞得比精灵的耳朵还要高。这些半肢人的叫骂声如此不堪入耳，以至于其他种族的男性，无论是人类还是精灵，都仿佛被点燃了尾巴的老鼠，又跳又喊得更加起劲了，为了不落于这些矮子之后。  
弗农·罗契原本确实是来看球赛的。在杰洛特游过汗臭冲天的人群，在吧台旁抓到他时，他已经喝了三杯威士忌，正把一只脚搭在高脚椅上，像一个真正的婊子养的那样不落人后地高声叫骂。  
现在，他对着第四个空杯，紧紧按着额头。在他身后，人群再度发出一阵怒吼，因为亚甸一记漂亮的头球射门，把分差拉成了两分。就连那个矮人酒保都把调酒的雪克壶摔得当当直响。  
“我和你说过了，杰洛特。”他大声，几乎是用喊的说，“那是威伦省局的辖区，维吉马没有权限，也没有任何理由过问他们的案子，你和菲利普·斯特伦格谈过了吗？就是人们称为‘血腥男爵’的那个……愚蠢的名字……葛斯·威伦的警察局长？他是个顽固不化，酗酒成性的狗娘养，但事关他城市的治安，他偶尔也还是会瞪起眼的。”  
“我连个警司都没见到。”杰洛特也大喊道。他的嗓子几乎都喊破了，眼底也一片乌黑，显然已经几天没有好好休息。“我报警之后，来了几个地方分局的人，要求我们先去录口供，之后留下联系方式就让我们回去了——不如说是用赶的。他们甚至不肯发一个猎魔人的合约，完全将这件事当成一起人口失踪事件，并且不肯当场立案，坚持说是丹德莱恩先行离开了，要求四十八小时之后再去报案。四十八小时！就连一个掉进巨魔窟里的鞋匠都足够被杀了，更何况是妖灵？”  
罗契摇摇头。即使是现代社会，对于猎魔人的偏见在北方依旧普遍存在，尤其是一些欠发达的村镇地区，或者以工业，科技或魔法为主的城市，葛斯·威伦就是其中一个。近十年来，威伦全省因怪物（包括但不仅限于水鬼，卓伍格勒，食尸鬼，蟹蜘蛛）致死的案例居整个泰莫利亚首位，与各部门对怪物袭击事件的消极对应和错误判断，以及对猎魔人工作的不配合有很大的关系。  
“听着，杰洛特，我知道丹德莱恩是你的朋友，你会担心他的安危是当然的……”  
“是的，我担心丹德莱恩的安危。但这还不是全部。”杰洛特瞪着他那双在酒吧昏暗的灯光中完全张开，黑漆漆的猫眼说，“你应该比我更担心这件事，罗契，因为这和你的事业也息息相关。你的事业就是保护人们的安全，这些人，不管是在你的辖区还是不在你的辖区，生命的价值是一样的。葛斯·威伦的妖灵，它不是普通的妖灵。它不是日间妖灵，夜间妖灵，甚至不是瘟疫女妖。它很强大，罗契，如果不是我亲眼见到，我也不会相信有这种力量的妖灵——它可以制造四级幻术，就在我眼皮底下，甚至都没有显形，就把丹德莱恩抓走了，而我和雷吉斯只能眼睁睁地看着，因为我们都把它的幻术当了真。它的怨恨如此强烈，我甚至不认为解除诅咒或驱逐是可行的，只有一种方法，就是找到它的尸骨，然后彻底烧掉，连带这栋房子一起。否则它就会继续杀人。它会永远地杀戮下去，罗契，没有人能阻止它，因为没人知道它的尸骨在哪里，而这原本是警方的工作。警方把这工作搞砸了。”  
“好了，杰洛特，你又在玩这招了。”罗契不耐烦地打断他，“我知道你的这些招数，但这次它们不会奏效的。并不是我不想帮你，如果这件事发生在维吉马，你现在就能得到一个合约，一份概述文件，可能还有百分之十的预付款……行了行了，你不要露出这副表情，我知道你这一次并不是为了钱。我也不是为了钱，杰洛特，我从来不是为了钱。我做事凭的是对得起良心，但我的良心只到维吉马的边界就结束了。设定这些边界的不是我，恰恰是其他人的良心。”  
杰洛特还想说什么，但罗契打断了他。  
“案子发生在威伦的地界上，我没有权限，也没有道理去过问细节，事实上如果我有权，那这个国家才要陷入问题，陷入巨大的问题。但是，有些人，比如我的一些同事们，他们或许从威伦调动到维吉马，两边的事情都知道一点。当然，我也没有权限或道理去追问他们在之前的岗位的任何细节，这也是很有问题的。就像一个猎魔人找一个在职的警员询问仍在调查中的案子一样有问题。但当他们私底下，以朋友的身份聚在酒馆里，一边看着北方联赛一边喝着威士忌，谈起最近遇到的倒霉事，这又有什么问题呢？就连离他们最近的矮人都因为骂声太响听不到一个字。”

2.  
比赛还剩最后几分钟了，亚甸和泰莫利亚分别是三比二。电视刚刚给了泰莫利亚的得分手一个巨大的特写。这名拥有一部分矮人血统的硬汉脸色发绿，嘴巴扁得像饺子边一样，双手撑在那对过短的膝盖上。你会觉得此时他最需要的是一间厕所而不是再拿一分。但泰莫利亚观众的呼声依旧高涨，看来对胜利远未丧失希望。这是北方意志力最为强大的一个民族——雷吉斯心想——他们在百年前面对一场最终一败涂地的战役前，也是这么激情呐喊，斗志昂扬的。  
杰洛特回到家的时候，雷吉斯就是这样坐在沙发上，专注地，饶有兴趣地盯着电视机。  
“谁赢了？”猎魔人边换鞋边说。  
“还有十分钟。”吸血鬼回答，眼睛在黑暗的客厅中闪闪发光，但在电视机同样闪烁的光线之下并不引人注目。  
“亚甸还领先吗？”  
“领先一分。”  
“梅丽特利保佑。”杰洛特说了句连他自己都不信的话，“让泰莫利亚再进一球。否则罗契要用三天的时间骂街，第四天才会想起答应我的事。”  
雷吉斯回过头看他，将一只手搭在沙发上。  
“他答应了？关于威伦的事？”  
“算是吧。”杰洛特闷闷不乐地说，将一只购物袋放在厨房长桌上，开始从中取出东西：牛奶，花椰菜，通心粉，羊乳酪，猫罐头，一打啤酒……  
“但我不能干等着。天知道他什么时候会再找我。”  
“可是威伦那边不允许我们再插手了。他们把房子围起来，我们不可能再进去了……”  
“不一定非要进去。”他把东西一一放进冰箱，走到沙发边，打开茶几上的电脑。“那间屋子从废弃到现在少说也有四五年了，而第一次出事肯定是更早以前的事。这么长的时间里，灵异的传闻闹得这么大，不可能没有一个人挂出过广告请猎魔人来驱魔。”  
“也是。”雷吉斯点点头，注意力已经不在电视机上了，“我们去的时候，房子里有外头丢进来的垃圾，也有被火烧的痕迹，当地居民恐怕并不是担心屋里的居民挨饿才这么做的。”  
“我个人很少接威伦的活，原因你也看到了。”杰洛特一边熟练地输入着网址一边说，“但总有人会接。告示板上或许有些蛛丝马迹，如果凑巧的话，我还可以联系到这个幸运同僚……”  
“告示板？”雷吉斯刚发问，就看到一个名为“交叉路口告示板”的论坛形式的网站跳了出来。  
“一个猎魔人相关活动的社区。以前几个猫派和狼派在一起合建的，主要目的是给人发广告，找工作。”杰洛特说，“我不太用这个网站接活，因为什么人都可以在论坛上发帖，这就代表十有八九这些工作都和猎魔人想找的没有半点关系。剩下一二成确实和怪物有关的，有一部分雇主事后会翻脸或赊账，要么就干脆闹失踪。对比之下，公共机关或大单位的合约要可靠得多。但我也有很多同事更喜欢网上接。”  
雷吉斯对此表示惊叹。他确实想过现在的猎魔人或许会使用网络这种途径来寻找更多工作的机会，但他没有料到这个网站的流量之大。单只在合约区，每天都有几百个新帖，来自北方盟国各处，而一些不那么正式的板块，比如一个名叫“猎魔人剑下”的吹水聊天板块，一天下来跟帖更是达到上千。  
“无论是谁创建，运营的这个网站，眼下都发家致富了吧？”雷吉斯说。  
“哦，别人我不知道，确实有一个猫派猎魔人是论坛的创建者之一，近几年金盆洗手，娶了一个老婆领养了三个孩子，在诺维格勒的豪宅里隐居了。”杰洛特边操作着电脑边说。  
“真不错。他是立志要做第一个死在床上的猎魔人咯？”雷吉斯问。  
“是的。而且他也做到了……或者说差不多做到了吧。”杰洛特说，“退休一年之后他的老婆孩子在床上发现了他的尸体，虽然脑袋掉在地上了，但你可以说他的大部分还是死在床上的吧。”  
雷吉斯发出了让杰洛特惊叹的，不那么文雅的大笑。

“找到了。”杰洛特指了一下屏幕。雷吉斯凑上去看，在“威伦”“闹鬼”“妖灵”几个关键词下，足有二十多个搜索结果。他们一个一个打开看，最符合的前五个，时间都在最近的十年内，描述十分具体，有的甚至直接贴了房屋地址，正是他们去过的那间屋子。  
其中一个帖子底下，有一个使用默认头像，用户名为蛇派的科尔格里姆的跟帖，明确表示他愿意接受这个合约，并询问了更多细节。帖子最后以科尔格里姆一句“手机短信已发，请查收”为结束，日期是三年前。  
“你认识这个人？”雷吉斯问，“有办法可以联系他吗？”  
“不。”杰洛特说，“但我可能认识他的一个同门师兄弟。”

电话的那一头过了许久才有人接起来。一个低沉，沙哑，令人感到危险的嗓音，在接起电话后并没有做出任何问候，仅仅是发出了一声低哼。如果不是因为杰洛特先前提及此人被称为“古勒塔的雷索”，是一名蛇派的猎魔人，雷吉斯还以为是一只水牛接起了电话。  
“我希望这不是一个坏时候。”杰洛特将电话放在手掌中，开着免提，“我不会耽误你太多时间。”  
“接你的电话，没有什么时候是坏的。”电话对面的人说，语速缓慢而咬字用力，仿佛在肢解词语，“这可真稀奇啊，利维亚的杰洛特。”  
“稀奇的事年年有。古勒塔的毒蛇。”杰洛特边说，边看着雷吉斯做了个鬼脸。  
“我正在去买保险的路上，如果你有什么请求，那就太好了，正好可以帮我解决选择哪项套餐的问题。”  
“我向你保证，雷索，这一次不是什么需要你拼命的事。”  
“那可就更稀奇了。我洗耳恭听。”  
杰洛特不停地摇着头。  
“听着，雷索。你认得一个叫科尔格里姆的人吗？或许你曾经和他是同窗？如果你们那儿没有很多人叫这个名字。”  
“哦，没有。白狼。叫这个名字的人比外号叫‘白狼’的人少得多了。虽然我听到白狼这个名字，第一个想到的就是你。”  
“我很荣幸。”由于雷吉斯一直在忍着笑，杰洛特警告式地瞪着他，“听你的意思，你认识他？”  
“总是高人和废物给人留下最深的印象。科尔格里姆属于后者。阿扎尔的在天之灵看顾这个驴脑袋的蠢材。”  
“……他死了？”  
“早就死了。学院办了一次喜宴一样的丧事，因为我们都意外他还能活到那一天。”  
“什么时候的事？”  
“三年前。他在威伦接了一个关于妖灵的任务。哦，是的，你没听错。就是妖灵。我希望，白狼，这事你不要跟你们狼学派的人提及。我们最近生源本来就很少了。”  
“谢谢，雷索。”杰洛特和雷吉斯对视一眼，“你对那个合约知道多少？”  
“除了那是个关于妖灵的合约之外，什么都不知道。我不爱打听别人工作的内容。你知道，我们这行这么做是忌讳。容易让人以为你想抢生意。”  
杰洛特低垂下眼睛，没说什么。电话对面的雷索问：  
“你为什么对他感兴趣？是不是你那个诗人朋友又开始打我们学院的主意了？为了什么八卦文章？”  
“确实和我的诗人朋友有关。但不是你担心的这件事，我保证。”  
“最好不是。”雷索用他一成不变的低沉，缓慢，沉重的吐字说，“因为他的上一个揭秘惹得我一个同窗很不高兴。你知道我们学院的人擅长哪一行。”  
“我知道。我会转告丹德莱恩的。”杰洛特顿了一下，“等我见到他以后。谢谢你的信息。雷索。至于保险，我推荐维瓦尔第公司旗下的。他们对私立医院的住院补偿比较优惠。”  
“谢了。祝你活得长些，白狼。”  
“你也是。”  
杰洛特挂掉了电话。

3.  
史凯利杰冻鳕鱼又剩下了。史凯利杰冻鳕鱼永远会被剩下。她早就说过——安娜心想——她早就和安排茶点的人说过，下次不要再点冻鳕鱼，这纯粹是浪费钱。没有人愿意吃这些水鬼内脏里剖出来的东西，尽管它们其实并没有进过水鬼的内脏，它们甚至不是史凯利杰进口的，而是在维吉马一家罐头加工厂做出来的，但对于食物，人们总喜欢相信更恶心的那个说法。  
弥撒已经结束了。人们像往常一样留下来闲聊，吃吃喝喝。随着桌上的食物渐渐减少，咖啡壶渐渐空虚，留下来的人也越来越少。只有不到十个人仍坐在神殿的长椅上，低声交谈。有的人站在祭坛边，默默祝祷。安娜站在餐桌边收拾鱼，将它们一条一条收拾到饭盒里。冻鱼身上滑溜溜的，总是从叉子的边缘滑下来。她于是用手去拿，边拿边在心里叱骂，银色的鱼鳞残留在她的指尖上，尖锐的柠檬味又让她忍不住吮吸着指尖。  
一股奇异的药草气息弥漫在她的鼻尖，将冻鱼的腥气都压下去，这可不寻常。安娜抬起头，看到一个灰色头发的绅士站在面前。  
“哦，真遗憾，你已经要收起来了？”男人端着一只纸盘子，有些不好意思。  
“不！如果您喜欢，欢迎来点儿。”安娜伸出一只手，将饭盒放下，“您可以从这里头拿。”  
“啊，太谢谢了！”男人笑着说，用叉子取了一些鳕鱼，“我不知道为什么没人喜欢这个。我从没去过史凯利杰，但他们的鳕鱼……一等一，我说。这柠檬和薄荷草混合的味道，天啊，简直像鸦片一样上瘾。我想我的味蕾一定在童年时被鱼肝油烧坏了。”  
安娜也笑了起来。童年的鱼肝油的味道再度回到她的舌尖。男人看上去和她的年纪差不多，他一定也经历过家长迷信于给孩子喂食鱼肝油的年月。  
男人看着她，深色的眼睛非常友善，让她意外地有些害羞，下意识地移开目光。  
“我们见过吗？”男人说，“恕我听起来很老套，但您真的非常面善。”  
“您肯定弄错了。”安娜微笑着说，“我不是本地人，一年前才搬到维吉马。”  
“您原本是住在哪里？……哦不，请不要说，让我猜一猜，葛斯·威伦？”  
“天啊，您怎么知道？”  
“林德瓦尔？”  
“怎么？原来您也在林德瓦尔？”  
这次安娜确实地感到惊奇了。她上下打量这名男士，但脑海中并没有太多印象。也许是那时的教众？威伦的永恒之火圣殿并不多，当地的信仰仍是以梅丽特利女神为主，但每一次弥撒也有几十人。或许他是其中一个。安娜无法记住每一个兄弟姊妹的面孔。  
男人接着说：“不仅如此，我们可能是邻居呢。”  
“哦不！这不可能！”安娜掩着嘴说，“要是这样，我一定会记得的。”  
“沼泽小道？涵道边上的那条街？”  
“永恒之火啊！这是真的？您是哪一户？真不敢相信我对您毫无印象。”  
“我是四十七户。就是交叉路口上的那一家。”男人依旧保持着微笑。他笑起来很和蔼，很有说服力，但安娜的脸色却变了。  
“……您是什么意思，先生。”她的脸垮下来，一瞬间失去了所有笑意，下意识地后退一步，“您为什么要……为什么说这种谎言？”  
“这怎么是谎言呢？”男人面不改色，声音平静地说，“您凭什么说这是谎言？如果您不认识那一户的人——”  
“对不起，我突然想起还有些急事。”安娜低下头，扔下饭盒和鱼，试图从餐桌边缘绕出去，“您慢慢享用，请允许我先走一步。”  
她刚走出去，就看到一个身影直冲冲地走过来，穿着一双金属护趾的黑色工地靴，深蓝色牛仔裤。她抬起头，神色惊恐，几乎发出尖叫。  
“如果冒犯了您，我先道歉。”拦住她的人有一张死人一样苍白的脸，恶魔似的金色眼珠，他说话时没有任何表情，让人想起圣灵节时孩子佩戴的鬼面具。“但关于那间房子，我有些重要的问题要问您。”  
安娜惊讶地看了看他，又回头看了看那个灰发的绅士，后者脸上的笑容终于不见了。因为伪装不再必要了。她没想到这张脸没有了笑容竟然如此令人胆寒，瘦硬，削长，灰白，就好像……吸血鬼一样。

“你们猎魔人——”安娜站在圣殿门外的石头栏杆上，点燃一支烟，“这些变种，不自然的造物，无论周围的环境怎么改变，社会怎样进步，你们却仍然像几百年前一样野蛮，无礼，不知敬畏为何物，堂而皇之地闯入我们的圣地，对我们的习俗视若无睹。正因为这样，人们才厌恶你。”  
“我不在乎人们怎么想，女士。”杰洛特说，把一只胳膊搭在栏杆上，上身带着危险地向她倾斜，“如果在一个人的生命和你们的圣地之间选一个，即便站在这扇门前就感到恶心，我还是会很快做出选择。”  
“多么高尚。”安娜嘲讽地笑道，“而这高尚的动机背后却是金钱。这么多年，终于又有愿意为那间屋子雇一个猎魔人了？”  
“三年前在告示板上发广告的人确实是你？”雷吉斯也走出来，在安娜对面的栏杆旁站下。他们从大殿的后门出来，站在走廊上，面对着空无一人的后花园。冰冷的夜风从低矮的树丛间吹来。  
这听起来几乎不是一个问句了，所以安娜也没有点头回答。  
“我试图和教会反映，说了许多次。”安娜吐着烟，神色苦闷地说。这件事似乎让她感到为难，甚至于羞耻。她说得缓慢却清楚。“主祭司不肯作为。唉，可怜的人，我也不怪他。谁能想到，现如今人们都失去了信仰，心怀神圣的人反而举步维艰。神殿在威伦没有什么影响力，有些来忏悔的人，根本连祝祷都不参加就走了，仿佛当这里是免费的心理医生。我能有什么办法呢？如果教会不帮助我，那也只能找一个猎魔人——尽管这违背了我的教义，然而，就像是你说的，比起一个人……几个人的生命安全，这选择并不难做。”  
她将烟灰抖落在栏杆外的忍冬青丛里，直起身子打量着杰洛特。  
“你怎么知道是我发的那则广告？”  
“你用差不多的用户名注册了另一个就职中介网。我从你的工作档案里看到你搬到维吉马了，在中央祭坛工作。”  
“嗬。就像我丈夫对我女儿说的，网络真是个危险的地方。”  
“你说你求助了神殿，没有结果后才想到寻找猎魔人。”雷吉斯问道，“恕我直言，你为什么没有第一时间求助警察呢？”  
“警察？”安娜惊讶地说，“女巫的事情，找警察有什么用。”  
“女巫？”杰洛特皱眉，“什么女巫？”  
“哦。对了。我在广告里没有说全。因为我想如果扯上女巫，猎魔人或许会认为这里面牵扯到魔法，就不肯接这单活了。”  
杰洛特露出些许敌意，看了一眼雷吉斯。雷吉斯猜到他在想什么——可怜的科尔格里姆。他寻思着。雇主为了自己的目的刻意隐藏信息，结果造成了一个猎魔人的死亡，但这对大部分人而言没什么大不了。  
“那间屋子里原本住着的一个女巫。”安娜煞有介事，十分严肃地说，“不，不是你想的那种术士，那些是受过教育和专业训练的法师，就像医生一样。我所说的是那些没有去过学校，也没有正规修行的乡野女巫，全然疯狂，自私，邪恶的女人，用被禁止的巫术做那些狡猾，荒淫的事情。”  
杰洛特仍旧皱着眉，充满敌意地抱着双手。安娜接着说下去，并不在意猎魔人眼中不屑的神情。  
“我知道——我那时就住在林德瓦尔的那条街上了。我就知道，她一定会做出邪恶的事来。果不其然，从某一天开始，邻里都看出来了，她莫明其妙地怀了孕。一个姑娘，还没有出嫁，哪儿来的孩子呢？一定是那个经常出入她房子的男人。他既不是这一带的居民，甚至不是威伦本地人。啊，你再找不出比他更粗野，长相更凶狠的人。他恐怕是泰莫利亚最北边的村镇来的，那时葛斯·威伦正在建水坝，他想必就是那批外来的工人中的一个。  
可是谁也没看到她生下孩子。不，她在那之前就不见了。死了——我说——被她自己的巫术，或者永恒之火的惩罚，连带她那未出世的孩子一起。但谁也没能找到她的尸体，所以当时仅以失踪立案，一年后房子也拿去拍卖了。这些缺德的商人，我说。这样的房子谁也不该去住。但我有什么办法呢？我告诉了神殿，他们也没办法。一家一家人住进那个房子，一家一家人都失踪了，人间蒸发，再也没出现过。警察也查不出什么。连尸体都没有，又从何查起呢？到了第三年，我实在看不下去了。我知道那栋房子里有什么——生前就是女巫，死后必定会化作最邪恶的那类妖灵。只有专业的猎魔人能处理这档子事。我和几个意见相同的邻居凑了钱，请了一个猎魔人。他很年轻，说起话来显得盲目自信，就像邻居家那个大学刚毕业的男孩，我当时就有些失望，心想这样的猎魔人不知道能不能行。事实也是他进了那间屋子后就没有出来。  
往好的方面说，这几起事故引起了足够重视，可能由于警方施压，那房子再也没尝试出租或出售过。虽然不时仍有人进到里头——是不知情的流浪汉还是知情而故意找死的蠢材，就不好说了。网络上的名声也越来越大，人们终于开始意识到它是个邪恶的地方。但是，相信我，他们不知其邪恶之万一。”  
雷吉斯和杰洛特对视了一眼，毫不意外地在对方的眼中看到了和自己相似的神色。杰洛特用一种难以置信，但尽量压抑着难以置信，以免让对方感到自己的愚蠢的口吻，语速缓慢地说：“那个男人……那个外来的工人，之后怎么了？警方没有盘问过他吗？”  
“盘问？那是当然了。就连我都被盘问过，更何况当时被认为嫌疑最大的人。虽然找不到尸体，但听说屋子里当时查出了血迹，警方最早就把这件案子当成是杀人来办的。”安娜说。  
“但是……？”  
“但是由于尸体一直没有找到，也没有任何其他证据指向这个男人，据说他还咬死不承认，当然也不承认弄大别人肚子这件事，最终也不了了之。后来他就离开威伦，来到了维吉马。”  
“你怎么知道他来维吉马了？”  
“我当然知道。”安娜冷着脸说，“因为我前两天路过老城区，还在酒吧街的路上见过他。”


	9. 跳舞的骨头（4）

1.  
丹德莱恩从黑暗中醒来，首先听到的是海浪的声音。

他眨了眨眼睛，坐起身，过了一会儿才想起自己是谁。但他一想起自己是谁，就忽然来了力气，猛地跳了起来。眼前的景象让他一时难以适应。他眨了眨眼，又抹了几把脸才意识到自己的眼睛并没有出什么问题，这里到处都是灰色的，不是灰色，就是龟裂的，长霉的黑褐色。他躺在一间水泥砌成的房间里，房中什么也没有，就连窗户都被木板钉死了，仅有几丝天光从木板缝隙间漏出来，还能让人辨识出仍是白天。他摸索着墙的边缘走出去，触到一扇门。令他惊讶的是，门竟然没锁。  
推开门的瞬间，海面上折射回来的阳光几乎让他失明。  
丹德莱恩用了很长时间回忆：亨德里克，真人秀，灵异照片，杰洛特的家，他那只恼人的智力受损的猫，奇怪的室友，葛斯威伦的鬼屋，空白——这阳光真是天杀的太刺眼了——白——白色衣服的女人，惨白的脸——他这辈子还没这么害怕过——海浪在礁石上摔碎，变成白色的泡沫——一切都消失了。  
海浪的声音不绝于耳。  
如果丹德莱恩信仰宗教，他可能会认为自己到达了天国。但他是个狡诈的无神论者，因此他双腿一软，几乎再次跌坐在地上。在他面前是一道沙石铸成的悬崖，海浪不停冲刷着悬崖的断面，不断有泥沙再度被卷入海中，又屡次被冲刷进悬崖底下的洞口之中。身后那座他不久前还呆过的房子，外壁被绿色的苔藓和爬藤覆盖，就连屋顶都像草坪一样生着茂密的植被，甚至长出颜色不一的野花。而类似的房子还有十几座，有些失去了屋顶，有些失去了几面墙，唯一的共同之处是，它们显然都不是人住的地方。  
他置身于一座被遗弃的孤岛上。

2.  
“传送门！”杰洛特用手拍着方向盘，带着自责的激动说，“为什么我没有想到——那是一扇传送门！所以我们找不到丹德莱恩，也找不到任何人的尸体，当然也没有那个妖灵，女巫的尸体。因为房子里有一扇传送门，很可能就在壁橱里。”  
“当心些。”雷吉斯语气冷静地说，指着仪表盘，“你就快要超过限速了。”  
“她没有现身，而是使用了幻术做障眼法，因为她根本不想攻击我们。她只想抓走一个人当人质，丹德莱恩碰巧就是那个倒霉鬼。她带走丹德莱恩，不是为了杀他，而是为了引我们去找她。”杰洛特并没有放慢车速。雷吉斯有些忧虑地看着他踩油门的脚。“也就是说，丹德莱恩很可能还活着，平安无事。”  
“而你认为自己能找到他？”雷吉斯说，“借由那个不知通往哪里的传送门？”  
“传送门通往哪里不重要。重要的是它会打开。”杰洛特说，“因为她有求于我。这就是她绑架丹德莱恩的原因。她知道我是谁，也知道我们是为什么来的。”  
“妖灵有这种程度的智力吗？”  
“我说过了，她不是普通的妖灵。如果永恒之火的女祭司没有撒谎，那我也找到她如此特殊的原因了——她很可能是个女术士，有魔法天赋，但没有受到正规的训练。也可能曾经受过训练，在亚瑞图扎，或者别的什么魔法院校，但没有完成学业。她现在的形态不仅仅是她死前的执念，也有一部分由魔法保存的意识，用了什么方法和她的尸骨连接在一起。”  
“你说她有求于你，为什么这么说？一个阴魂不散的女术士，会求助一个猎魔人什么呢？”  
“我马上就会知道了。”杰洛特在一个信号灯前转了弯。那是通往葛斯·威伦的高速公路的方向。  
“你是说‘我们’？”雷吉斯说。  
“不。就只是我。”杰洛特调转方向盘，靠在路边停了下来。“你从这里回家应该认得路吧。”  
“杰洛特。”雷吉斯有些惊讶地说，“我以为我们在这件事上是一伙的。”  
“你是个医生，我是个猎魔人，我们在这件事上不会是一伙的。”杰洛特平静地说，“请不要把这话当成对你的男子气概的冒犯，雷吉斯，但你跟过去没有任何帮助，相反可能会让我分心，这很危险。”  
“根据上一次的经验，分心反而让你化险为夷，当你忙着盯住四级幻象忘了怎么动弹的时候。”雷吉斯回答，“也请你不要将这话当成对你男子气概的冒犯。而且，如果那天的一切只是幻象，又是什么东西咬伤了你呢？”  
“妖灵不会咬人。”杰洛特面无表情地说，“就算咬，也不会留下普通人类的齿痕，而且还很小，完全是孩子的牙齿。对于这个孩子，我心里也有些解释了，感谢那个永恒之火的女祭司。”  
雷吉斯还想再说什么，但杰洛特打断了他。  
“我知道你有利他主义情结，雷吉斯，不搀和点别人的事你就难受。但这一次不会和上次一样侥幸了。无论那个怨灵是谁，这一次她会以本来的形态出现，而她真正的形态有什么能耐，我甚至都无法预料，我从没和这种妖灵战斗过。”猎魔人说着，叹了口气，“好吧，如果你一定坚持的话，现在倒确实有一件事，只有你才能帮我……不，不是回去喂猫。你能先听我说完吗？”

3.  
好的。现在他知道他在一座孤岛上了。他还需要知道什么呢？——他是个诗人，语言学硕士毕业生，平均身高，全身的肌肉加在一起都不够一个人的减肥餐，他没有武器，握力是一个普通男人的六分之五，他的手机完全收不到信号。  
他几乎就是个死人了。

丹德莱恩漫无目的地行走着，浪费着体力。如果他注定要死，保存体力又有什么意义呢？他注定不可能从悬崖上跳进海里，再一口气游到陆地上去。不，就连杰洛特也办不到这件事。想到杰洛特，他心里有点难过。他起先大声呼唤过这位朋友和医生，现如今他知道自己是完全一个人了。杰洛特他们发生了什么？他们没有和他一起传送，是逃过一劫？还是面临着更大的危险？丹德莱恩发现自己处在这种境地，还真心地为朋友担忧，不禁被自己的忠诚和善良深深感动了。他很快意识到这种担心是没有意义的，于是将注意力转到周围的环境上。  
如果这就是他的葬身之地——丹德莱恩想着——那这地方还真不算糟糕。他猜测这里是南边的某个地方，覆盖整个岛屿的草坪仍是深绿色的，树上也都覆盖着绿叶，鸟叫声隐藏在厚密的叶丛中，海风偶尔带来花香的气息。这原本应该是个更大的岛，但从刚醒来时见过的那面悬崖看来，由于海浪的侵蚀和风化，岛屿底部的土层坍陷，导致一部分土地沉入了海底。剩下的部分几乎一眼就可以看到边缘，仅有的几座房子靠近崖边，也早已废弃，变成耸立的残墙，或者藤蔓和苔藓最喜爱的玩具。  
其中一栋房子——当他踱步倒跟前的时候才听到——其中传来轻缓的音乐声。

房子仅剩下一半屋顶和残损的门框，因此丹德莱恩自作主张地走了进去。穿过狭窄的门廊，矮小的起居室，音乐声仍不停歇地从一间卧房中传来——如果那还算得上是卧房的话。客厅里残存的沙发已经破败不堪，上面盖满了天花板掉落的沙土。玻璃茶几碎裂成肮脏的不透明的渣滓。卧房也没有幸免于难。一扇开着窗户的墙彻底倒塌了，强劲的海风吹拂着屋中的婴儿床，以及床上垂挂的旋转木马。音乐就是从那里发出的。  
丹德莱恩平生从没见过比这更诡异的景象了。就在他这么想时，他回头看到一个苍白的孩子站在门廊里。  
他们就这么对视了。

不知为何，丹德莱恩没有拔腿就跑。相反，那个孩子转身跑了出去。丹德莱恩连忙跟在他身后，自己也不知道这么做的确切理由。也许是因为他终于看到了一个活人，也许这孩子根本不是活的。无论如何，这是他和人对话的唯一机会，而仅仅是数小时的沉默已经要把他憋死了。  
男孩跑出屋子，跑到外面的草地上。草地平坦而边际清晰，孩子苍白的身形几乎无处躲藏。他跑进一间房子里，又从坍塌的窗户中跳出来，每一次丹德莱恩都能轻易追上他。后来他不再奔跑了，因为他们就快把整个岛屿跑遍了，他藏进一面墙后。丹德莱恩没有立刻跟上去，而是从口袋里掏出一小包巧克力饼干。已经有点捏碎了。他撕开包装，开始坐在地上一小块一小块地吃起来。  
过了大概几分钟，男孩的一小截脑袋从墙后头探出来。丹德莱恩装作没有看见他，继续吃着自己的饼干。他吃掉了两片，大概还有三片碎碎地兜在袋子里。他把袋子敞开，就这么放在地上，自己慢慢走开了。又过了几十分钟的时间，等丹德莱恩绕着岛屿转了一圈再度回来的时候，发现那袋饼干已经不见了。

4.  
雷吉斯回到家时，看到一个金色短发的年轻女性站在他的公寓门口，一只手举着电话，穿着高跟短靴的脚在地上不耐烦地踩踏着。电话没有接通。她低低骂了一声，转过身来。雷吉斯注意到她形状漂亮，偏短的下巴上有一道很深的疤痕。  
“请问您找谁？”雷吉斯礼貌地搭话。  
短发女人眯起了眼睛：“你住这儿？”她的声音干练又有些粗野。  
“如果您不打算闯进去的话——没错，我住这儿。”  
不是个什么高明的笑话，但女人笑了一声。  
“哦，我知道了，你就是那个大夫吧。”她冷漠地高耸着的肩膀微微有些放松下来，晃了晃手里拿的信封，“罗契说得还真没错。”  
“而您是……？”  
“杰洛特没和你提过我？”女人轻轻扬起下巴。雷吉斯觉得她是故意这么做的。有的人清楚地知道如何才能讨人嫌，她们以此当作一种彰显力量的手段。  
“我叫薇丝，在凶案课工作。罗契是我上司。”  
事到如今，警局的人出入他的公寓已经是见怪不怪的事了。  
“我想您是要找杰洛特吧。”雷吉斯看着她的手机说。  
“我有些东西要给他。他人在吗？”薇丝问道。  
“很不巧，他接到一份工作，开车出市区了。”雷吉斯说，“他倒和我提起，如果有人来送东西，要我帮他收着。”  
“哈。珠联璧合。就跟罗契说的一样。”薇丝笑了起来。她的笑容很轻蔑，又有种坦率和真诚。雷吉斯从未见过一个人可以同时表达这几种情绪。她将手中的信封递给雷吉斯。  
“我知道你们的把戏。拿着吧，医生。告诉杰洛特，读完就烧掉。好在我已经不是他的假释官了，他打的什么主意和我没有关系。”  
雷吉斯把信封接过来。他在听到“假释官”这个词时，动作几乎停顿了一下，但薇丝没有发觉。  
“谢谢您特意来这一趟。”他简短地瞟了一眼信封里的东西，就转向薇丝说道，“我应该请您进去坐坐，喝杯茶，但我知道这对您而言无疑是浪费时间。”  
“说得很不错。”薇丝有些惊讶地，干脆地回答，竖起皮夹克的衣领，“我挺喜欢你，大夫。我原本以为世上只有傻瓜和虐待狂才能和那个猎魔人处下去。再见，先生。祝你的夜晚不太漫长。”  
“也祝您。”  
“哦，这你就用不着担心了。”薇丝警探傲慢地笑了笑，迈着跳舞一样的步伐走远了。雷吉斯毫不怀疑她将会度过一个和他完全不一样的夜晚。

5.  
他看起来像一个收税员——这是雅克对眼前的男人的第一印象。

雅克走出蝎狮酒吧时才刚过午夜。他感到兴味索然，因此没有和几个朋友打招呼就先走了出来。他不确定是应该抽根烟再回去，还是就这么回家。每天重复相同的生活终于也让他感到厌烦了。他很容易就感到厌烦，但他的大脑里甚至连厌烦这个概念都没有。  
当他看到一个穿着熨烫平整，文绉绉的格子衬衫的男人向他走近时，起初并没有留意。但对方没有直直走过他，而是站在他面前。他这才想起来，自己在里面似乎见过他——晃动的灯光和熙攘的人群中，这个男人的面孔在一瞬间进入他的视野，直勾勾地盯了他一会儿，又在人头的蹿动中消失了。  
他看起来像个收税员。  
雅克一边从衣服内侧的兜里掏出烟来，一边狐疑地开口：“你有事？”  
“雅克·鲍维奇。”男人说，他的浑身散发着难闻的草药味。  
“我认识你吗？”雅克的疑惑更深了，但他没有停下点烟的手。  
“不。”男人的声调毫无变化，依旧十分平静，脸上还带着奇异的微笑。“但我们有个共同的熟人。葛斯·威伦的凯特丽娜——还记得吗？”  
雅克的动作停住了。一点火焰在烟头上跳跃着。他像是一个死者含着枪管一样僵硬地含着它。  
“……我不知道你在说什么。”他迅速地说，转身准备离开。“你找错人了，伙计。”  
“哦，不，我不这么想。”男人跟上来，几乎很快又站到他身前，仿佛是从自己的影子里长出来的一样。雅克不禁眨了眨眼，怀疑自己是真的喝多了。  
“你瞧，雅克。我们都知道一些事，比如你的名字，你曾在庞塔河的水坝上干活，你在葛斯·威伦住过一段时间，或许我还可以说，是很快活的一段时间。”男人心平气和地说，“我们都知道你认识了凯特丽娜。之后，她失踪了。你离开了威伦，辗转去了几个地方打工，最后到了维吉马。但还有一些事情，就只有你自己知道。”  
雅克打量着他。男人大约有四十几岁，又或许是三十七八岁，雅克说不好。他的面容并不显得老迈，却有一双平静的，深不见底的苍老眼睛。他不强壮，甚至可以说是十分瘦削的，身高大概到雅克的鼻子，头发微微发灰。他看起来和那些在大街上遭到青少年合伙抢劫却不敢发出一声怨言的中年人别无二致。  
“我不知道是谁让你来的，老兄。”雅克上前一步，食指点着他的胸口说，“我也不知道你是谁。但你可以确定，如果你再找我的麻烦，很快就连把你从维吉马湖里捞出来的人不会认出你是谁。”  
“我们才说了两句话，雅克，而你已经开始从有效的沟通转向攻击和威胁了。”男人没有让开，只是摇了摇头，“我不清楚这是酒精的作用，还是你本性如此。我猜，当凯特丽娜向你坦诚怀孕的事实后，你也是这么做的？”  
雅克并没有说什么。他伸出手，掐住男人的前襟，猛然将他拖入右手边的一条巷子里。那里什么都没有，仅有一只臭味熏天的垃圾桶，以及惊飞的群鸦。  
“你是那个婊子的什么人？”他把手抵在男人胸口，狠狠向墙上撞了一下，“别想唬我，我知道她爹妈都不要她了，会妖术的臭婆娘。”  
“啊，这么说，这就是你毫无忌惮下手的原因。”男人点了点头，丝毫没有痛苦的样子，“一个孤独的自己居住的年轻女人，因为会魔法而被即使是最亲的人所忌惮，而你诱惑了她，利用了她，在她期求你兑现诺言，负起责任时又变脸，杀害了她。为什么这样大费周章，而不是一走了之？也许是害怕她起诉你？也许，你们之间发生了一场激烈的争吵，就像我们现在一样，而你，这个一贯愚蠢，短视，动辄诉诸暴力的懦夫，在情急之下想也不想就动起手来，就像我们现在一样。”  
“……你知道个屁。”雅克的手开始颤抖，恐惧和愤怒也渐渐在他脑内膨胀起来，“这都是你瞎编的罢了。你有什么凭据？就连条子都没办法……”  
“是的，警察也没法拿你怎么样，因为他们找不到凯特丽娜的尸体。你把她的尸体藏到哪里去了呢，雅克？”男人不等他反应，就接着说，“啊，先不要开口，让我猜猜。壁橱里的传送门，它通往哪里呢？一个女巫制造的传送门，你却可以打开它，那是你们曾经相爱的凭证吗？”  
男人没有等到雅克的回答。雅克将口中燃烧的香烟吐在对方脸上，就在火焰灼烧进对方眼睛时，他将手探入衣服中，掏出一把匕首，向着男人瘦削的，青筋凸起的脆弱脖颈刺下去。  
男人没有躲避。匕首深深刺入他的脖子里。鲜血隔了一会儿才开始涌出来。雅克没有松开刀柄。他太久不做这件事了，仍然被那陌生的触感所震慑。因此男人嘲笑似的叹息起初听起来有些像是在他脑子里发生的幻觉。  
“唉，我的天。像你这样的人，也有被自己的行为吓到的时候。应该说人类的本能总还是厌恶同类相残的吗？”  
雅克不敢相信自己眼前的景象。  
像个收税员的陌生男人维持站立的姿势，用一只手握住雅克的手，将匕首慢慢从脖颈中抽出来。那些仍残留在他脖子上的血液，尚未来得及泼洒在地上，随着伤口以可怕的，肉眼可见的速度愈合，也被吸入伤口之中。然后伤口消失了，就像从未存在过。男人用优雅的，同时又力气大得惊人的动作掰开雅克的手指，将匕首夺了下来。“这就由我帮你保管了。”他将匕首在身上随意擦了一下，然后说，“刚才那件事就当作我们私下和解。你看，我并不想太为难你。”  
他把匕首收进裤子的后口袋中。雅克抓住这一瞬间，用平生最快的速度向巷子外冲出去。  
他没有看到男人摇了摇头，就像对一个顽皮的孩子失望的大人。  
一团黑色的雾气从雅克的肩头漫过，紧接着化作人形。但这一次，他眼前并不是那个像收税员一样的男人，而是一个怪物。一个人形的怪物，身体突然伸长，变宽，仿佛蝙蝠一样罩住了他。怪物的面孔也像一只蝙蝠，埋在人皮之下，正努力地想要撑破这片皮囊一般，皮肤扭曲龟裂。它突然张开大嘴，露出獠牙，发出一阵吼叫。那吼叫没有任何可听的声音，仿佛是超声波，单纯的能量将雅克的鼓膜震得轰轰直响。  
雅克一屁股坐在地上，浑身颤抖，手脚抽搐，感到腿部和身下的地面开始湿润。他以为自己已经昏过去了，但眼睛却依旧圆睁着。模糊的视野里，那个文绉绉的男人又回来了。没有蝙蝠，没有怪物，没有黑色的雾气，仅仅是一个瘦削的中年人。  
“我希望你去自首。”那个魔鬼的形象说，“去警局，坦诚所有罪过。然后告诉他们，你可以找到受害人的尸体作为证明，让他们带你去葛斯·威伦的传送门。我希望你有效率的，一刻不要耽搁地去做这件事。而效率——你要知道——并不是我擅长的，尤其是在我进食的时候。”  
一片温暖，迷蒙，舒缓人心的烟雾充斥了雅克的大脑。他不再感到彻骨的恐惧，也不再发抖了，相反的，他开始觉得快乐，平和，甚至还有些瞌睡，他的思绪不再掌控任何事，只有这段话语在耳边不停回响。  
——去自首。他的身体说，去自首，告诉他们凯特丽娜的尸体在哪。  
在彻底沉入无意识的黑暗之前，雅克看了男人最后一眼，许多只乌鸦绕着他叽喳，盘旋着。他一边伸手逗弄着乌鸦，看起来像在奖励它们，同时低声呢喃，用一种雅克此前没有听到过的，不那么平静优雅的声音。  
“……费解的事……”那断断续续，自言自语的声音说，“……一想到竟有人愿意为保护这样的败类而冒生命危险……”  
之后，他就彻底忘却了一切。


	10. 跳舞的骨头（5）

1.  
放在副驾驶座上的手机嗡嗡地响了一阵。杰洛特的双手放在方向盘上，侧眼看了一下，有三通来自薇丝的电话，以及五六个来自雷吉斯的图片短信。  
他把手机拿起来，放进右手边的架子，趁着一个红灯的时间慢慢浏览雷吉斯发来的照片。和他想的差不多——罗契找到了那个女巫的一些信息，当然在他的资料中并没有提及她的任何魔法背景。她叫凯特丽娜，原本是马利波人，从小学起上的就是普通学校，但在高中辍学，离开家，独自去了维吉马，后来又搬到威伦。她的家属曾经向当地报过失踪案，也就是她高中辍学的时候，但后来自行撤案了。或许她和家人又取得了联系，但她的家人并没有离开马利波去找她，她也再没有回过故乡。  
罗契给他的资料中也包括几个凯特丽娜在威伦居住时期与她来往过的人。其中一个叫雅克·鲍维奇的男性引起了他的注意。这个男人曾有暴力侵害的案底，当时在威伦的水坝工程做监工，据说和凯特丽娜在网上结识。和永恒之火女祭司说得一样。记录显示他几年前来到维吉马寻找打工的机会。显然，罗契也认为这个男人非常可疑，因此在他的资料上方标了星号。  
杰洛特寻思着是否该给雷吉斯打个电话。要把医生劝回去可不容易。杰洛特借口罗契随时有可能联络，需要有人在家里守着，如果罗契发来了什么东西就照下来给他，并且表示他们今天从女祭司那里获得的线索十分重大，要雷吉斯转告罗契。他这才勉强同意离开。起初杰洛特还有点担心他是否会照办。现在看来，他至少已经和罗契的下属薇丝碰过头了。  
最后杰洛特发回去一个语音：“把东西烧掉。告诉罗契留意鲍维奇。”雷吉斯没有立刻回复。  
直到他开到威伦，把车停下，仍然没有雷吉斯的回音。他从车后座拿出银剑，涂上剑油，检查好身上的药水，最后把车锁上。现在，他脑中除了与妖灵战斗的可能性，已经不再想别的了。

2.  
这座房子在夜晚反倒显得宁静祥和，没有白天那么阴森可怖。或许是因为所有房屋在夜里都是一样的——黑暗掩饰了墙壁上的裂痕，木头缝里的霉灰，疯长的枯萎的植物。二楼面对街道的窗户中露出一点灯光，昏暗而柔和，就像这条街上所有的灯光一样。  
杰洛特向亮着灯光的房间走去。  
这一次，壁橱像一张欢迎的嘴似的张开，内部如同儿童玩具室一样明亮。杰洛特走近时，毫不意外地听到一阵风吹过门槛的嗖嗖声，紧接着一扇传送门在他面前打开。他站在门前，并没有急着走进。从他的位置仅仅能看到很有限的另一侧的景象，大约和老式的挂在墙上的梳妆圆镜那么大——那里也是一片夜色。  
他站在门前，喝下一瓶药水，等到最初的强烈的不适感消散后，才走进门中。

传送门像一个冰冷的拥抱将他吸入，这一扇也和过去的每一扇一样让他恐惧，厌恶，焦虑，恶心。他不明白第一个创造出传送门的法师抱着的是什么心态，也许是患上了一种看到交通工具会就猝死的疾病。如果现代的健身热在当年也一样盛行的话，这个左轮轮盘赌一样的发明也许根本不会诞生。他认识一个法师，每次听到他抱怨传送门的不安定性时就会举出飞机失事的例证。奇怪的是，杰洛特并不怕坐飞机（这不是个笑话，有的法师恐惧飞机的程度和他恐惧传送门的程度一样，甚至有些法师连汽车都不坐）。他想了一想，也许这之间的区别在于奔向死亡的效率高低。  
大约一秒钟后，他的双脚再度落在了实地上。迅速地检查了一下身体的其他部位，并没有什么缺少，杰洛特微微松了一口气，这才感受到猛烈吹拂在他脸上的腥咸的海风。他起先以为这仍是传送门的效果，等到双眼彻底适应周围的黑暗，才看清地平线后的大海。  
“丹德莱恩！”他喊了一声，没有期待会真的得到应答。这里比他想象的宽敞得多，入夜后风力变得越发猛烈，他的声音几乎立刻就被海风吹散了。  
整座岛屿上没有一点光亮，海面上更是一片漆黑，但杰洛特可以清楚地看到残缺的房屋，被风吹开的大门，甚至屋里的情况。他没用多久就在其中一间屋子里找到了诗人。  
“嘿，丹德莱恩，醒一醒！”他蹲在昏睡的诗人身边，轻轻摇了摇对方的肩膀，然后小心将他翻转过来。丹德莱恩的身体冷得像石头，且和身下的水泥地一样僵硬，这让杰洛特的手发起抖来。但他可以感受到诗人微弱的心跳，以及婴儿抽泣似的呼吸声，这并没有让他轻松多少——丹德莱恩现在很虚弱，也许是脱水，也许是因为几天没有进食，也许是因为寒冷，也许是以上所有原因。无论如何，他得赶紧带他离开这里。  
一阵脚步声悄然接近。如果是一般人类恐怕根本不会注意，但杰洛特早就听到了，所以当他抱着丹德莱恩转过身，猛然看到一个男孩站在门口时，没有露出任何惊讶的表情。  
男孩大约八九岁的年纪，面孔十分苍白，还有点发黄，浑身瘦得皮包骨头。他留着齐耳短发，打理得还算干净（这让杰洛特有些意外），穿了一件脏兮兮的衬衫，牛仔裤，还有一双破球鞋。男孩的嘴唇不断蠕动，似乎不情愿地想说什么，青紫的嘴唇里参差不齐的黄牙正是造成杰洛特肩膀上的伤口的罪魁祸首。  
“不管你想要的是什么——”杰洛特盯着男孩漆黑的眼睛说，“一个饿得半死的人是不能替你办到的。让他先走，我会留下来，我说话算话。”  
男孩的嘴唇继续蠕动。他的眼睛四下乱看，似乎找不到焦点，四肢奇异地扭动着。很快，他的身体安静下来，眼睛也不再乱转了。他歪着头，眼睛盯住丹德莱恩，脖子弯得像个折断的玩偶。从他的口中，传出沙哑，艰难，既不属于一个孩子，也不属于任何人类的声音。  
“他……留下……你……除非……猎魔人——”那声音像是一个人在死前极力捕捉空气，喉咙格格作响，“答应……两件事……”  
“什么事？”杰洛特面无表情地问，但心里已经大略猜到了。  
“带他……走……”凯特丽娜的妖灵用她的儿子的喉舌说，“约瑟夫……儿子……带走他……照看……他……”  
“我知道。”杰洛特点点头，“他是女术士的儿子，天生的法师。放心，我碰巧认识几个术士，他们会珍惜这个孩子的能力。”  
“啊……可……”男孩的面孔扭曲了，声音变得含糊破碎。起初杰洛特以为他在咳嗽，后来才意识到，他在说一个名字。  
“雅……克……”凯特丽娜说，“雅克……鲍维奇……”  
杰洛特的眉头皱了一下。他知道。他早该想到了。  
“雅克……鲍维奇……”妖灵说到这个名字时强烈的情绪让男孩的全身都剧烈抽搐起来，样子十分可怖，“找到他……带他来……找到他……带他来……”  
杰洛特低下头，手背碰了碰剑鞘。  
“你知道这件事我不能做。”他说。  
“带他来——”  
“不。”杰洛特说，平静地抬起眼睛，“我知道他犯了罪，凯特丽娜。但这件事不是这么清算的。”  
直呼怨灵的名字似乎给她带来了冲击。男孩张大嘴，维持尖叫的口型，却一点声音也没有发出来。过了一会儿，他的喉咙里才传来声息。  
“带他来——”漆黑的眼睛转到了丹德莱恩身上，“否则……他死……”  
“我说了，凯特丽娜。这件事不是这么清算的。”杰洛特摇摇头，从背后抽出银剑。

凯特丽娜从男孩约瑟夫的口中冲出来，像白色的群蜂，起先漫无目的，如同暴雪一样盘旋，延伸，最后汇合成一个有形的躯体——凯特丽娜的妖灵身穿白色的长裙，长发披肩，仿佛一张被撕烂的挂画般悬在约瑟夫头上。她破败的裙摆拂动着男孩的眼睑，男孩双目完全失神，最终无力地跌倒在地。凯特丽娜那张扭曲，腐烂，失去部分颧骨和下巴的可怕面孔隐藏在披散的长发后面，一动不动，几乎是专注地凝望了猎魔人一会儿，紧接着就像一只滴着血的鬣狗那样发起了攻击。  
她伏在地上，以不可思议的速度向杰洛特爬去，第一个亚登咒印打空了。猎魔人低骂一声，向后一跃，试图避开她的前扑，却感到背后一阵凉意。有什么阴冷的东西抓住了他的双肩，随后整个缠住了他。他知道现在回头将看见什么，但脖子却不听使唤。妖灵即将成功附身，控制他的四肢时，忽然发出无声的尖叫，远离了他。杰洛特趁机再度比出一个亚登咒符，来不及确认是否击中就挥起银剑。剑刃带来切入尸体的触感，他顺势将全身的重量压上去。银剑从胸口将妖灵截成两段。凯特丽娜发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，突然消失了。  
杰洛特暗暗松了一口气，又感到有些羞愧。他不知道同样的攻击再重复几次他是否还能抵抗得住。刚才他利用凯特丽娜的愤怒和怨恨，以其人之道还治其人之身，将妖灵暂时吓退了。这同时让他感到异常疲惫，精神透支。与怪物在战斗中达到情绪的同步不是一件愉快的事，尤其是要将它们的情感重新映射在它们身上——有时这些情感之可怕与黑暗大于死亡的可怕与黑暗。  
这场战斗持续下去不会有任何好结果，杰洛特对此很清楚——凯特丽娜精通幻术，即使在死后也不例外。他无法确认自己看到的就是妖灵的本体，就算他可以确认，妖灵只会一次又一次重生，除非找到并烧掉她的尸首，但凯特丽娜不会让他这么做的。她不会给他喘息的时机。  
因为他看到三个白色的影子正从三个方向对他发起进攻。

3.  
这一次，丹德莱恩首先听到的是刀剑相击的声音。

他浑身都冷。又冷又臭。他感到浸了海水的泥土地面在身下细细地抖动，像发生了一场小型地震。他甚至怀疑有一部分海岛刚刚又塌陷下来，永远地沉到海里了。黑暗残忍，无声无息地压在身上。这次他没能迅速地爬起来，因为他头晕，眼花，而且有一种强烈地想要吮吸泥土中的水分的冲动。  
在这之前，他最长的一次绝食是被迫参加一场募捐，四十八小时不吃饭，换取博客上的粉丝给色瑞肯尼亚的孤儿捐款。即使如此，他也是耍了诈的。无论如何，色瑞肯尼亚的孤儿得到了他们的捐款，这不就是整件事情的目的？现在，他不记得已经在岛上呆了多少天。从某一刻起，他就意识到自己是无法通过主动求生而脱困的，既然如此，不如干脆躺下储存体力。昏睡让他失去了时间感，虽然频频被饿醒。有几次，他醒来，看到眼前放着食物——或者是类似食物的东西——他想大概是那个孩子放下的。  
自从第一次用饼干做诱饵，把那孩子引出来之后，事情并没有像丹德莱恩想象的那样进展。那孩子不会说话，要么就是不肯和他讲话，他看上去对这个小岛熟门熟路，却不见得更有事做。实际上，他比丹德莱恩更加无所事事，却对此怡然自得，一会儿拔拔地上的草，编一些不成形的东西，再一气撕碎；一会儿只是坐在那个放有婴儿床的房间里，看着旋转的木马音乐盒，一动不动。丹德莱恩已经不再惧怕他了，因为他看的出来，即使面色苍白，瘦得皮包骨头，这是个人类的孩子，一点魔幻的要素都没有。相反，他现在把这孩子当成唯一的希望，因为他知道这孩子不是第一次来到岛上了，而他显然不住在这里，因为这里既没有水源也没有食物，那么可能性只有一个：他也是通过传送门来到这里的。而为了不饿死，传送门会再次打开让这孩子出去，无论传送门是谁开的，是男孩自己，还是别的什么人……  
这最终证明是诗人天真浪漫的想法。  
第一天午夜，丹德莱恩假装睡着，但却是竖起耳朵留意着孩子的动向。他听到赤脚跑过草地的声音，悄无声息地起身跟出去。在面向大海的悬崖边缘，一扇传送门在黑暗中打开，丹德莱恩仅仅能听到声音，但他看到男孩的背影立在悬崖上，忽然跳了下去。他追上前。那声音越来越近了，他可以确信这不是海浪，而是传送门扭曲空间发出的类似飓风的轰响，然后他看到——立在悬崖上，他看到一个漩涡在几十米之下的黑色大海中央，如果他现在跳下去，他可能会落到这漩涡之中，被传送到另一个地方（但他不知道会是什么地方），又或者，传送门会突然关闭，他会落入海里。  
他迟疑了，双腿因脚下沙土的坠落而打颤。  
就在这一瞬间，传送门关闭了。  
之后，他再也没听到它打开过——至少在清醒的时候没有。

男孩给他的食物大部分都馊了。在吃过一次造成可怕的呕吐，脱水和眩晕之后，丹德莱恩就没有吃过。他需要保存最后一点体力——为了渺茫的获救的机会，或者在一切希望都失去后，像一个真正的诗人一样，浪漫地走到悬崖边，向着大海一跃而下。

他刚听到刀剑的击鸣，意识到自己还没死的事实，丹德莱恩也就很快猜到这声音的来源了——一定是杰洛特来救他了。他心想。他那脾气古怪，总是闷闷不乐的朋友每次都会来救他，有时候丹德莱恩真为这个朋友担忧：如果没有自己的牺牲，杰洛特的自信心和男子气概可怎么维持啊。  
他努力撑起身，想要看到屋外的战况。虽然看了也没什么用，就算在他完全健康的时候也从没在战斗中派上什么用场，更何况是现在这样虚弱的时候。但他还是爬到窗边，向外眺望。外面一片漆黑，他没有猎魔人的眼力，因此只能看到黑暗中飘浮的鬼影，以及偶尔闪现的银剑的光芒。三个白色的影子，就像愤怒的火焰，银剑的光芒如同飞蛾在火焰中跳跃。这景象让丹德莱恩感到恐惧。令他恐惧的不是鬼影的可怖，而是即便他一个诗人也看得出来：杰洛特没有胜算。他完全被压制住了。  
他希望能想出什么办法，帮帮他的朋友，却毫不意外地发现自己一点法子也没有。他多少知道一些妖灵的性质——它们虽然可以造成实际的身体伤害，自己却没有实体，除非有魔法和法印的帮助，但这些丹德莱恩都不会。实际上就算它们有实体，而丹德莱恩手边有一把枪，形势也不会有任何变化，因为他的枪法即使在光天化日之下也不保证可以击中目标，甚至还有可能击中杰洛特。由于这种可悲的意外确实发生过一次，杰洛特已经禁止他在场外开枪救援，即使他在事后真诚道歉，并且试图用星座运势的理论解释这一结果。  
如果他知道妖灵的尸体在哪里，至少……  
丹德莱恩忽然感到自己的裤子口袋里沉甸甸的。也许这只是他的错觉，也许他比想象中的还要虚弱……他伸手往口袋里摸了一下，掏出了一个小巧的，圆球形的东西。这个透明的球体中充满奇特的，介于粉末和雾气之间，闪着微光的液体。普通人会以为这是什么小姑娘或者猫的玩具。然而丹德莱恩知道并非如此——他之前看杰洛特用过这个。  
这是一颗猎魔人制作的炸弹。  
准确点说，是一颗燃烧弹。

4.  
丹德莱恩再次来到那间放着摇篮的房屋，旋转木马已经不再发光，也不再传出音乐声了。他曾见过那个男孩躺在摇篮下的木头地板上睡觉。这里的地板和外面任何一间屋子的地板一样潮湿，冰凉，残缺不全，到处都是灰尘，瘢痕和裂缝，丹德莱恩曾以为旋转木马是吸引孩子的唯一原因。现在，他有了另一个想法。  
他从口袋里掏出猎魔人给他的燃烧弹。

约瑟夫不知从什么地方跑出来，用惊人的力量将诗人扑倒在地，开始像发狂的野狗一样撕咬。  
丹德莱恩后背着地，用两只手抓住男孩的脑袋。炸弹掉在地上，骨碌碌滚了两圈，滚到摇篮底下。丹德莱恩没有余力去捡，他光阻止那个发狂的孩子就已经手脚并用了，如果不是因为极度饥饿，脱水，他或许可以轻易把对方打翻在地，但他不确定他会不会这么做……  
一阵突如其来的尖叫让丹德莱恩的耳膜轰响起来。他抬起头，看到一个白色的影子从破碎的窗户，破碎的大门，破碎的墙壁和地板的缝隙间升起，聚拢，最后高悬在他头顶，如同母亲一般罩在那孩子身后。然而这却是丹德莱恩见过的最可怕，最愤怒的面孔，如同复仇女神一般。她张开腐败的，深渊似的嘴向他咬下去。  
银剑的光芒从这张面孔的中央透出。起先只是一小截，之后是一整段剑刃。  
丹德莱恩用尽全身力气推开约瑟夫，向旁一滚，往摇篮底下爬去。  
剑刃穿过凯特丽娜塌陷的鼻梁，让她整张脸都裂开了。伴随着惨叫，她的形体开始瓦解。与此同时，更多的白影从黑暗中升腾，仿佛坟墓里的蛆虫，不消多时又会聚拢成一个新的形体……  
丹德莱恩就在这时抓到了那颗闪光的小圆球，往地上狠狠一摔。  
圆球的玻璃外壳破碎了，内里的液体瞬间汽化，变成一团笼罩在摇篮之上的闪着星光的雾气。  
杰洛特站在妖灵溃败的身形后，一边对丹德莱恩挥手，大喊“出去”，同时比出伊格尼法印。  
一片火焰顿时笼罩了摇篮。  
丹德莱恩没命的往外跑，同时顺手扯上了那个男孩。他不清楚自己是为了救他，还是找个搀扶的东西。两人互相拖拽着跑了出去。男孩一直在尖叫。他的叫声和凯特丽娜的叫声混合在一起。但凯特丽娜的声音渐渐减弱，消逝，最后彻底听不到了，男孩的叫声却一直持续着。他的声音如此痛苦，好像心裂成了两半，好像全身都着火了一样……

传送门在他们眼前打开，既不太近，也不太远，最好的是这一次并没有开在悬崖下面。但丹德莱恩一步也不想走了。他栽倒在离传送门几步远的地方。男孩昏倒在他脚边。  
他用手试了一下男孩的呼吸和心跳——他还活着。这不见得是件好事。一个被妖灵养大的孩子。现在，他的鬼妈妈离开了，他却要独自在世上活着。  
杰洛特从熊熊燃烧的房子里走出来，灰头土脸，有点狼狈。他把银剑收回鞘里，重重坐在诗人身边。  
“干得好，丹德莱恩。”他一坐下就说，声音有气无力，“有一会儿我还怕你不会醒来了，或者醒过来却弄不清我的用意。”  
“哦，朋友，还有谁比我更能理解你的用意呢。”丹德莱恩用同样有气无力的声音说，“你应当夸奖我的不是这个，而是找出尸体埋葬的地点。”  
“好吧。我夸奖你。”杰洛特点了点头，也不知是出于真心，还是实在太累了。“你真让我刮目相看，居然找到了埋尸体的地方。”  
“其实我根本不知道尸体埋在哪里。”  
“……什么？”  
“我说，我并不知道尸体埋在哪里。天啊，杰洛特，我是个诗人，不是掘墓人。你指望我饿着肚子把这里的地都刨一遍吗？”丹德莱恩索性躺在地上说，“这全是我猜的。我被困在这里的这段时间，那个小男孩总是呆在有摇篮的那个房子里。我想，哪个孩子不愿意睡在母亲身边呢。”  
“你又怎么知道那个妖灵是他的母亲。”  
“真的吗，杰洛特？这地方最初可是我把你叫来的，我也查了许多资料。闹鬼的传闻起源于六年前女主人被杀的一起凶案，这孩子看上去正好六七岁，住在那间屋子里。我是个诗人，我可以填补空白。”  
“看来这次我需要感谢你诗人的头脑。”杰洛特也跟着躺了下来。但他是侧着躺，以免后背让剑给硌到。  
“你又是怎么知道妖灵消失后传送门会自己打开呢？”丹德莱恩又说，“我以为如果她死了，我们就只能自己想办法从这岛上出去了。”  
“门会开的。”杰洛特闭着眼说，“她不会希望自己死后，儿子还被困在岛上。”

5.  
虽然他们谁也不想动，但杰洛特希望在男孩醒来前把他送出去，丹德莱恩也可能需要医生。于是他们挣扎着坐起来，同时传送门的另一面也有了动静。杰洛特马上伸手拦住丹德莱恩，将他推到身后。  
“活他妈的见鬼！”从传送门中走出的人一踩到地上就骂了起来。他的声音沙哑却洪亮，毫不费力地盖过了四下的海浪声，“我这不是一脚踏进地狱里来了吧？”  
“我实话告诉你，斯特伦格。”另一个声音从门里传来，紧接着声音的主任也走出来了，“看了你办公室那副熊样，我很怀疑地狱对你来说还存在。”  
“你他妈可真是说对了。”先走进来的人像牛一样哼了一声，挺起肚子。他的身材就像一头水牛，失去了自己的椋鸟，漫无目的地将自己吃得又肥又壮。紧随在他后面进来的则是一个杰洛特和丹德莱恩都熟悉的人。  
“罗契？”杰洛特放下了拔剑的手，“你怎么在这？”  
“我以为你知道。”罗契说，“是因为我手上没拿着擦屁股纸吗？”  
“你没有拿的必要。”杰洛特提了提嘴角，“因为我这里的事已经处理完了。至于你那里——我想你已经收到雷吉斯给你的信息了？”  
“比那更好。”罗契冷笑起来，“你的医生朋友给我寄了个上门快递，我只好把他再寄还给你了。”  
杰洛特刚想开口问什么意思，又猛地把嘴闭上。因为他看到雷吉斯从门的另一边走进来，嘴巴圆张，四下眺望。和他一起进来的还有几个同样一脸惊讶的威伦警员，只是他们的惊讶中少了一丝玩味的表情。他们手中还押着一个人——一个不算年轻也不算老的男人。男人所以不显老，得益于他凶狠又透着愚蠢的面孔。  
杰洛特立刻就想到这个人会是谁。他不可思议地转向罗契。  
“雅克·鲍维奇去警局自首了，说六年前再威伦杀了人，还说可以提供证据，也就是藏尸的地点——只有他本人和受害者可以打开壁橱里的传送门。”罗契看着犯人说。杰洛特一脸难以置信。  
“是雷吉斯劝他去的？”  
“哦，不。你的医生朋友在那之前就去找我了。这个雅克是后脚到的。医生说他没有见过犯人。”  
“你相信有这么巧的事吗？”  
“我有什么办法。”罗契冷冷地说，“雅克无论如何都不承认他见过你的医生。”

雷吉斯向他们走来，步伐轻快，带着如释重负，又有些关切的神色。  
“我怕我们来得太晚了。”他离得近了些，认真打量着杰洛特，“你还好吗，我的朋友。”  
“不好。但这件事我们以后再说。”杰洛特看了他一眼，又转向身后，“丹德莱恩可能需要你的帮助。你能看看他吗？还有那个小孩。我不知道他是什么毛病……当心点，他会咬人。”  
“我已经见识了。”雷吉斯顺从地走过去照看病人。罗契皱着眉，看了看地上躺着的男孩。  
“这是怎么回事？”他问杰洛特。  
“说来话长，回去和你解释。”杰洛特揉了揉额头，“简单来说，他是个孤儿了，你知道程序怎么走。他的精神状况不太稳定。等到他安顿下来之后，我会联系术士协会的人……”  
“术师协会？”罗契深吸一口气，“看在梅丽特利的份上，杰洛特，你可千万别再搞那些意外律之类的事了。”  
这句话刚一出口，他就后悔了。因为他看到了杰洛特的神情，冰冷，严肃，甚至愤怒。  
“对不起。”罗契首先说，“我不是——”  
“我不会再做这种事了，罗契。”杰洛特用冷静，不带一丝感情的声音说。这声音仅仅让罗契更加紧张了。他感到畏惧，还有一点难过。  
“我不会再做，也希望你再也不要在我面前提这件事。永远不要。”  
“我不会再提了。”罗契点点头，希望自己动作不要显得太快，“我保证。”

就在他们为即将到来的沉默而提前感到尴尬时，一阵惨叫打破了寂静。雷吉斯也吓得站起身来，丹德莱恩扒着医生的肩膀张望。杰洛特不敢相信自己的眼睛。他虽然及时抓住了剑柄，却没有拔出来，因为他的手因震惊而僵硬，发抖。  
被几个警员围绕着，站在燃烧的房屋前指认尸体位置的雅克，正发出一个垂死的人才会发出的，令人齿冷的喊叫。没人知道发生了什么。没人看见任何东西。雅克只是忽然面色惨白，跪在地上，然后尖叫起来。他的身体直直地挺着，脖子却弯曲，扭动，他的四肢也在疯狂扭动，以各种不自然地弧度，并发出骨头相互摩擦的令人毛骨悚然的声音。他的脊椎像蛇一样蜿蜒，血液仿佛从他身上被飞速吸干了。他以肉眼可见的速度干枯，发黑，死去。只有痛苦还不肯离开他，他的叫声渐渐使每一个人都无法忍受……  
之后他就倒在地上，再也不动了。死亡如同巨石落在他身上，将他瞬间变成一层薄薄的尘埃。在尘埃之上，凯特丽娜出现了——不是以妖灵的模样，而是以她本来的模样。她长发披肩，穿着一件白色长裙。  
凯特丽娜看了她的儿子一眼，目光遥远，悲伤，并不能看出是否充满爱意。因为爱是个奇怪的，复杂的东西，是很难看出来的。  
她的形象仅仅停留了几秒钟，就彻底消散了。

那个姓斯特伦格，更多人叫他“血腥男爵”的威伦警士长，最早从震惊中反过神来。他骂了一连串的脏话，让所有人都回到现实。  
“弗农，你刚刚说我不会再看到地狱了！”他站在雅克的尸体前咆哮。两个警员刚刚确认了犯人的死亡。“你他妈真会放屁！”  
“怎么回事。”罗契低声问。  
“我不知道……”猎魔人仍感到很震惊，“我确实烧掉了她的尸体，这不可能……”  
“他的口袋里有什么。”雷吉斯说。他不知何时跑到尸体边上了。经历了这场可怕的事故，没有一个警员注意他，也没有人想到要阻止他触碰尸体。他将手伸进雅克前襟，掏了一会儿，最终从内层衬衣的口袋里拿出了一样东西。  
杰洛特骂了一声。他没想到自己还能说出一句血腥男爵没说过的脏话。他觉得浑身发冷，眩晕，想吐，魔药过去后的副作用。奇怪的是他之前并没有这么难受。  
雷吉斯手中握着的是一截光洁的小指骨。

<跳舞的骨头> 完


	11. 蓝字的研究（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我又回来填坑啦！

长船离开哈尔维肯港口的时候，雾气刚刚散开，大海一片湛蓝。海面上仍飘着薄薄的一层雾气，像啤酒上的浮沫，天空却完全变成淡金色的了。夕阳在远处缓缓降临，暮云还没有完全变深，海上风平浪静。从早上绵延到现在的大雾并不是被风吹散，而是被温暖的阳光渐渐稀释，最后完全溶解在这片金色里。大史凯利杰岛的轮廓随着雾气的飘散也终于浮现出来，有如一个倒卧的巨人。

大约两个小时之前，船就减慢了速度，此时就像熄火了一样，在海面上漂流着，被几乎静止不动的波浪晃来晃去，这是因为法罗岛与乌德维克之间的航道环屿众多，暗礁遍植，是有名的险路。由于动力减弱，甲板上的风也不再那么猛烈刺骨了。雷吉斯因此从闷热的船舱中走出来，站到甲板上透透气。他注意到杰洛特仍然坐在船头第二排的长椅边上，几乎一点没动。他两小时前就坐在那里了。初春的海风将猎魔人脸上的血管冻得发青，但他似乎并不在意。

听到雷吉斯的脚步声，杰洛特往旁边让了一下，将苏打水瓶子从座位上拿起来。在这条船上酒水是免费的，但他不能喝酒，要为可能到来的危险保持清醒。尽管经历了一整天顺利又天气宜人的航行，他似乎是整条船上唯一还保持警惕的人。

“让我猜猜。你关于鲸鱼画作的长篇大论终于让人听出破绽了？还是他们投票选最聪明的人出来走单杠？”

雷吉斯无视了他。“看来你也度过了一个愉快的下午。”

“我们已经离开法罗了。先前大部分的袭击事件都是发生在法罗周边的环岛上的。”杰洛特说。

“意思是说我们已经远离危险了？”

“还不能这么说。”杰洛特喝了一口水，“但概率很低了。原本法罗周边多发海妖和海克娜的袭击事件也是有原因的。岛上的旅游度假村多，海水淡化装置导致那里的海水盐度较高，藻类密度低，更适合它们生存。这一带海水盐度低些，礁石和浅滩众多，即使有一两只，不太容易群聚，很快也会飞走的。”

“如果他们选择从诺维格勒起航，到大史凯利杰再转到乌德维克，这一切都可以避免。”雷吉斯说。

“如果他们选择从诺维格勒起航，我们就不会坐在这了。”杰洛特耸了耸肩，“我失去一单无论有没有怪物都可以拿钱的生意，你失去一趟去群岛度假的免费来回船票——哦，以及炫耀学识时的忠实听众。”

“那可真是得不偿失，真高兴我遇上了这等好事。”雷吉斯用愉快地，全无嘲讽的口气说，“比起一趟免费的观光游轮，三天在群岛度假的机会，以及在一群连凡德诺布和凡鲁都分不清的水手中卖弄油画知识的体验，被海克娜袭击葬身大海又算得了什么呢。”

“你自己说想来的。”杰洛特对此毫不在意，“我又没拉着你。”

他说得没错。一个星期前，猎魔人提到要护送一群捕鲸的船队到乌德维克，那里是现在唯一还允许捕鲸的地方了。船队停留的期间可以在群岛呆三天，随便干什么都行，船长和他相熟，表示可以带一个朋友，问他愿不愿意同去。雷吉斯几乎想也不想就答应了。“我长这么大还没去过群岛呢。”他诚实地说，并没有明言自己所谓的“这么大”指的是四百一十八岁。

吸血鬼不喜欢有很多水的地方，原因很简单：他们可以在火中生存，却仍要依靠肺来呼吸。没人知道一个吸血鬼长时间溺在水里会发生什么——他的肺是否会不停地浸满水，破裂，自愈，再重生，周而复始？光是这个想象就让雷吉斯不寒而栗。不过由于他们可以飞行的缘故，溺水只是一个恐怖的传说。

基于这个原因，雷吉斯对于群岛，一直有种人类对于冰原或积满白雪的高山一样充满冒险欲望的向往。然而他的吸血鬼朋友罕有同样的向往，大部分对海洋避之唯恐不及，导致他的第一次航海冒险延迟了四个世纪才如愿以偿。

从大陆到乌德维克，最快的航路自然是通过世界港口诺维格勒，然而为规避瑞达尼亚对来往群岛渔船征收的重税，大部分船员宁愿绕个远路，从辛特拉起航，经过礁石丛生的法罗岛和哈尔维肯，最后抵达乌德维克，虽然漫长崎岖的航路增加了风险管理和燃料，人员的费用，仍旧比瑞达尼亚的税金便宜得多。为什么要在已经十分破费的航路上额外花钱请一个猎魔人呢？因为近期法罗群岛周边经常发生海妖袭击游客和过往船只的事件。这在本世纪并不算常见。许多船员，包括他们正乘坐的这座船的船长，航行了大半辈子，还没有见过一只海妖。

“我在里面和船员们说话的时候听到，他们大部分人倒都盼着能遇到海妖的袭击呢。”雷吉斯说，“他们说海妖都是上身赤裸的美貌女子。”

“他们一定把海妖和美人鱼弄混了。”杰洛特面无表情地说。

“美人鱼真的存在吗？”雷吉斯有些惊讶。他从没见过一只人鱼。“她们真的像童话里描述的那样吗？”

“差不多吧。在北海和大洋一些深海区域还能找到她们。”

“也就是说，那些美人鱼爱上人类男子的事也是可能发生的？”

“这倒是不太可能。”

“为什么？”

“因为人类男性的性能力比雄性人鱼差太多了。”杰洛特打量了雷吉斯一眼，“而且她们觉得腿很丑。”

这一路上杰洛特都显得兴致不高，少言寡语。雷吉斯不认为一个海妖袭击的可能性就让他紧张成这样，因此试图逗引他开口说话。

“所以……他叫什么来着？埃萨克？就是那天来我们家的人。”他用温和，漫不经心的口吻说，“他是你的哥哥，还是弟弟？请原谅，我看不太出猎魔人之间的年龄差别。”

“……艾斯卡尔？”杰洛特皱起眉，语意防备地说，“他是……我们没有血缘关系。”他顿了一会儿，又补充，“我记不得了。可能他大一些吧。”

雷吉斯回想着年长猎魔人的样子：看上去三十到四十岁之间，一头乌黑的鬈发。他穿着价值低廉但十分合体的西装，站在客厅的长桌上抚摸着吃午饭的萝卜。一道可怖的疤痕从他的嘴角一直延伸到脸颊，几乎划入耳朵后面。他金色的眼睛比杰洛特的更加柔和，沉着，但当他看到吸血鬼时，那道猫一样的瞳孔依旧本能地缩紧了。雷吉斯的大脑有一瞬间被警惕和攻击欲望占据，如果不是艾斯卡尔在下一秒忽然微笑起来，雷吉斯不能确定在这间弥漫着猫食盆味道的客厅里会发生什么。

“你一定是雷吉斯医生了。”黑发的猎魔人率先伸出手，雷吉斯过了一会儿才想起来要握住。“白狼在短信里和我提起过。我叫艾斯卡尔——”（艾斯卡尔——他这才想起来——对，不是艾萨克，是艾斯卡尔）“我是杰洛特的……兄弟。”

起先雷吉斯不明白他为什么在说到“兄弟”这个词时迟疑了一下，他以为艾斯卡尔真的是杰洛特有血缘的兄弟。他们长得确实有那么点像——他心想——在适应了艾斯卡尔脸上骇人的疤痕而能够长时间打量他之后。

艾斯卡尔并非不请自来。交谈之后雷吉斯才知道，他是为那个孩子来的——上一次威伦的妖灵事件中成为孤儿的男孩。杰洛特似乎与他死去的母亲的怨灵达成了什么承诺，但这不是警方关心的，警方希望赶紧甩脱这个包袱，因为一般的孤儿院和福利机构听说了孩子的身世都十分排斥，极力寻找理由拒绝接收，而这个承诺反而帮了他们的忙。起初，这个孩子被送去男巫学院做测试，但最后的结果似乎并不令人满意。他没有成为术士的天赋，但他的基因信息却显示出对猎魔人变异的高度耐受。

“这是很难得的。”艾斯卡尔解释道。他比杰洛特健谈，尤其分享有关这行当的信息时。与杰洛特不同，他既无猎魔人常见的神秘感，也并无任何羞耻之意。“你知道，我们曾经通过收留弃婴，或者意外率，也就是坑蒙拐骗别人家的孩子来招收新学员。现在这条路显然行不通了。只有罹患绝症的孩子，无论是用通常的医学还是法术都无法医治，在他们的父母的同意下，可以给孩子做一个基因谱系和魔法通路的测试，如果结果显示他对变异药物和法术有高度的耐受力，有很大概率通过变异实验，也就是我们所说的‘青草试炼’，那么家长可以签署同意书，让孩子通过试炼成为猎魔人，他的疾病在试炼中自然也会被治愈了。”

雷吉斯听说过“青草试炼”。那是在他认识杰洛特之前就早已知道的事。在那个年代，猎魔人的选拔仍然很随便，而“青草试炼”仍是人类父母用来吓唬他们未成年，不肯按时睡觉或调皮的男孩时常用的故事。“如果你不听话，我就把你送给山里的猎魔人。他们会把你绑在小铁床上，给你灌毒药吃。”

但据他所知，这个流传千年的职业苛刻的入门考试在长久的实践中成功率已经大大提高了。从原本的十人中仅有一二人能熬过试炼，到现在大约有一半可以成功。

“这样的例子多吗？我是说，一个绝症的孩子，有多大可能承受试炼后活下来呢？”

“比健康的孩子要低，所以才有测试这一环。但话又说回来了，现如今健康的孩子有哪个家庭会送去当猎魔人呢。至于测试的结果，因为对安全系数要求很严格，几乎测试显示能通过试炼的所有人，最终都确实通过了。”

“恕我冒昧，您也是……？”

“哦，不。我的年龄恐怕比您以为的要大的多了。在我们那个年代，猎魔人的选拔还没有……那么规范。”

“那么，杰洛特也……”

“是的，我们可以算是同批试炼出来的少数人之一……啊，您可不要和他说我分享了这些信息。他这个人对于隐私要求颇高，有时超过了我对隐私的定义范围。”

“什么隐私范围？”

杰洛特回来了。他刚刚去缴了一笔水电费，正用手扶着门框把靴子从脚上蹬下来。

“啊，好久不见，狼。”

“艾斯卡尔。”杰洛特走上来。两个猎魔人拥抱了一下。

“见到你真好，兄弟。”

“我也是。”

雷吉斯看着这副场面，竟然还觉得有些感动。但他随即意识到一个吸血鬼面前站着两个哥俩好的猎魔人，一般而言都不是什么值得感动的事。

“你们刚刚在说什么？”杰洛特打开冰箱，拿出一瓶啤酒，在艾斯卡尔眼前晃了晃。后者会意，非常开心地接过来。

“没什么。你让我照看的那个孩子？他通过了。维瑟米尔正在准备材料，要在猎魔人协会上不惜一切力量争取让这个孩子到狼学院。这可是我们近五十年招到的第一个合格者。”

“我猜其他学院的院长也是这么想的。”

“其他学院没有解决这个妖灵的问题，也没有救下这个孩子。”

“如果维瑟米尔想用这点事实讨好协会那些光说不练的老油条，祝他好运。”杰洛特拎着啤酒坐在沙发上。“你就为了这事跑来一趟？可以电话告诉我。”

“我想看看阔别多年的师兄弟，这不算理由？”艾斯卡尔说。

“你得了吧。”杰洛特说，“上次为了和一个夜魔约会而爽了我的约的人是谁？”

“十几年前的事了，你怎么还记得？”艾斯卡尔看了雷吉斯一眼，似乎在不熟的人面前提到这件事仍让他有些窘迫，“好吧，说真的。我来找你还有另一件事。赚钱的事。有没有兴趣？”

“是说市政府钟塔上闹孽鬼的合约吗？我听说他们已经给人了。”

“不是。大生意。”艾斯卡尔的表情忽然变得有些得意。“高等吸血鬼。”

杰洛特抬头看了他一眼。

“艾斯卡尔，你知道现在的高等吸血鬼只要不喝人血，身份就算是灰色地带，既不是完全合法，但也不是猎杀对象了。”

“我当然知道。”艾斯卡尔说，“如果没有受害者给合约，我也犯不着管这件事。”

“你有合约？”

“内部消息，现在还没有公开。兰伯特也准备加入。对付这类棘手的生物，多一个人总不会太多。你说呢？”

杰洛特看着艾斯卡尔，没有注意到身旁雷吉斯的神情变化。

“不。”最终他说，“我现在不接这类高风险的工作了，理由你知道的。”

艾斯卡尔没有说话。他放下酒瓶，用复杂的神色看着自己的猎魔人兄弟，没有再坚持。

雷吉斯低下头，看着自己修剪漂亮的尖指甲。

“你急着走吗？”过了一会儿，杰洛特主动开口，“今晚出去喝一杯？”

艾斯卡尔笑笑。“好。这次我可没什么理由放你鸽子了。”

“夜魔和你分手了？”

“别提。”

杰洛特笑了起来，一种促狭的，孩子气的笑声。艾斯卡尔隔着沙发踢了他一脚。之后他们一起出门吃了晚饭，又去酒吧喝酒到深夜。吸血鬼的话题一次都没有再出现。


	12. 蓝字的研究（2）

船长打开舱门来到甲板上，舱门在他身后关闭就像一个醉酒的汉子撞在墙上。船长是个辛特拉籍的大史凯利杰人，自小对自己的群岛血源有着极高的认同感，梦想着猎鲸和出海，但他实际是个半路出家的水手，人生前半截都在辛特拉的海洋学院研究软体生物。

现在，他打扮得像个海盗电影里最刻板印象的那类硬汉海员似的走过来了，粗壮的手脚每碰过一样东西都要将它们像在巨浪上颠簸那样碰出响声。

“利维亚先生，没什么大事，真的，我们看到点异常的现象，估计不是大问题，可能只是个移动的暗礁，但我还是希望你能来看一下。”

“我籍贯注册在利维亚。”杰洛特说，“但我不姓利维亚，昂格船长。”

“哦，那您姓什么呀？您的证书上写着杰洛特·利维亚，我就以为……”

“猎魔人的证书上会把注册的籍贯写在姓氏上，但我们没有姓。就叫我杰洛特吧。”

“那行吧，杰洛特先生。嗨，怎么还有这种事啊。您总有个父亲吧，嗯？难道你们猎魔人都是从石头缝里蹦出来的？”

“很不幸，我们和您一样，都是从同一个缝里蹦出来的，但那不是石头的缝。您在乎这个又有什么意思呢，昂格船长。我的父亲是个无名小卒，既不会给您开一个诺维格瑞通船的免税许可，也不会替您防范海克娜，您又何必替他鸣不平。还是让我看看是什么样的异常吧。”

船长将猎魔人带到监控室中，那里坐了一个水手，正盯着雷达屏幕，手边的对讲机不时传来一阵短暂的通讯，用了许多航海术语，让人听着半懂不懂的，估计是负责瞭望的塔哨发来的。

“您瞧，我们检测到七千米之外有一个障碍物，目前还不能确定障碍的大小，离得太远了，但我们上次探测到时是在十分钟以前，那时候我们测到有大约十千米的位置，因为那里在我们原始的探测数据中没有显示有礁群，所以我怀疑是同一个障碍物，但它为什么会以这种速度移动还是件新鲜的事。也许我们之前的探测数据有误……”

“这不应该是海克娜。”杰洛特说，“首先海克娜从不单独行动，她们选择群居。另外，她们展开双翼的尺寸也就是较大的秃鹰大小，收起双翼时就是普通人类女性的身材，不可能在这么远的距离被雷达捕捉。”

“船长！”那个水手忽然说，“它更近了。距本船只有六千米了。”

“不可能。”昂格船长惊呼，“就算是冰山也不会飘得这么快。”

“海克娜也不会。”杰洛特凑近雷达，面带疑惑地审视着，却看不明白标记复杂的屏幕，“她们的飞行速度和一般的雷鸟一样，即使是被激怒的海克娜……但七千米之外，她不可能看得到商船。”

“不明飞行体接近！飞行体接近！”对讲机中传来慌乱的呐喊，“潜望镜捕捉到初步影像……太过模糊了无法辨认，距离约五千米……也许更近……现在更近了。”

雷吉斯将目光探出窗外。他看到平静的海平面尽头有一个白色的斑点，看上去几乎是静止的，但随着长船的移动，那个白点似乎扩大了，变成一个白色的圆圈，渐渐展开，成为战斗机尾气一般的两条白浪。

“是导弹！我们被攻击了！”观察雷达屏幕的水手失声大叫。

“别胡说八道！”昂格船长说。尽管他仍然保持着船长的气度，但声音也在颤抖，“这里是公海，而且在辛特拉和史凯利杰的军舰巡航范围之外，谁会攻击我们？”

“杰洛特……”雷吉斯轻声说道，指向窗外模糊的海平线上那两条白浪，“你看。”

但猎魔人已经先一步冲出去了，不是因为他也看到了浪花，而是听到了海克娜的尖叫声——那是一种高频的，人耳无法听到的能量极大的声波，可以在空气及水中传播上千米。当他跑到甲板上时，眼前的情景连他都感到难以置信。

“都下去！”他的瞳孔因海面上刺眼的阳光而缩成一条缝，用力挥动一只手对甲板和塔哨上的船员喊道，“到船舱里去！堵上耳朵！”

视野尽头，白色的浪花逐渐消失了，取而代之的是一片阴影，如同泄露的石油一般从海平线漂流而下，覆盖的面积越来越大，几乎和西沉的太阳形成倒影。

猎魔人拔出银剑，双手握住剑柄，船员和水手从他身边跑过，匆匆奔向船舱，但还是因好奇心的驱使频频回头。杰洛特本应呵斥他们，但现在没有这个余裕了。他全神贯注地盯着急速接近的海克娜，皮肤因饮用了增强肌肉反射的猎魔人药剂而变得惨白，他的耳膜开始发疼，像挡风玻璃一样来回震动。

阴影离船越发接近，乍看上去仿佛是一只私人货船大小的巨型水母。杰洛特从没见过这么大的海克娜，甚至有一瞬间怀疑这究竟是不是海克娜，如果是另外一种尚未被发现的海洋生物，那他就走运了。人们或许会用他的名字给这怪物命名，如果他们还能从他的尸体上辨别出他的身份的话……

庞大的阴影在即将与船相撞时忽然消失。紧接着，一蓬浪花溅起数英尺高，几乎把船头掀翻，海洋怪物从水花中升起，张开的双翼遮蔽了太阳。杰洛特在这短暂的注视间惊恐地意识到，这确实是一只海克娜。但这是一只变异的，大得不合常理的海克娜：面目扭曲，长满鳞片，身体变形，散发着恶臭。这是杰洛特几十年的职业生涯中从未见过的。

“趴下！远离窗户！”他对船舱里的人喊道，挥手示警。海克娜就在这时发出可怕的尖叫，猎魔人身上的坤恩法印顿时破裂，船上的所有玻璃也被震碎了。它随即俯冲下来，猎魔人横剑格挡，巨大海兽的利爪连带胸膛的力量与涂抹了剑油的银剑相撞，力量之沉重将猎魔人推倒在地。

剑刃仅仅在怪物爪心留下一个小切口，但仍让它吃痛扭转了方向，没有直接冲入船舱，而是飞过船舱的顶部，站立在桅杆上，气愤地向猎魔人发出示威般的低吼。

“慈悲的女神芙蕾雅啊！”船长双手抱头贴在控制室的地面上，口不择言地祈祷，“梅里特利！永恒之火啊！”

雷吉斯不怎么用力地用双手捂着耳朵，装作被海克娜的尖叫困扰的样子，尽量贴近一扇窗户，想要看清杰洛特的情况。他没有出过海，自然不知道海洋生物是什么样子的，但直觉告诉他这不是一只寻常的海妖。他看到杰洛特从地上爬起，再次比了一个坤恩法印，一绺鲜血从他的鼻子里流下来。

海克娜被猎魔人砍了一剑，注意力暂时还在他身上。杰洛特知道这维持不了多久，因此拿起甲板上搁置的鱼枪，对准怪物的头部射了几箭。他当然没有指望在这个距离下的鱼枪造成实质性的伤害，但海克娜确实被这样大胆的挑衅激怒了。它尖叫一声，再次下潜。杰洛特在它即将冲到自己面前时猛然甩出一颗炸弹。压缩的气态贡遇到空气迅速液化为沉重的金属水滴，在怪物的眼睛上炸开。海克娜一阵惨叫。猎魔人趁此机会翻身闪过它的利爪，挥舞银剑，从它的肚腹间刺入。坚实的鳞片阻止了剑刃的划割，在这一下刺击也够受的。海克娜摔在地上，因疼痛而扭曲着全身。猎魔人趁此机会再次拿起鱼枪，对准受伤的海兽猛力拍过的羽翼，将一边翅膀钉在船舷上。

大概是从未受到如此大的打击，海克娜因无法习惯的疼痛而不停尖叫，挣扎，试图挣脱被禁锢的翅膀，但每一次运动都因剧痛而让它犹豫，就在这短短的两三秒的犹豫中，猎魔人跳上它的翅膀前端，向着它的颈项挥下银剑。困兽的吼叫再次震碎猎魔人身上的魔法屏障，让他浑身的骨头都响起来，但他知道这样的攻击时机恐怕不会再有第二次了，没有停下挥剑的动作。声波将他整个人推出去，摔在对面的船舷上。他赶忙伸手想再次使用炸弹，然而海妖没有再度发出声音。他费力地站起来，发现那把银剑横卡在垂死的海妖的喉咙里，尽管尚未将它彻底杀死。

雷吉斯从窗户后面站起身来。船长和水手也纷纷缓慢，不安地起身，惊魂未定又忍不住好奇地向外张望。

猎魔人爬到海克娜的胸膛上，握住颤动的剑柄。气息奄奄的海妖在弥留之际化作人形：过于苍白，庞大的脸上，五官仿佛遭到化学或魔法试剂侵蚀而变形，干草一样的金发绵软地覆盖住整片甲板。

杰洛特看了一眼变异海妖的纯蓝色眼睛，用力按下了剑柄。

“芙蕾雅保佑，这到底是个什么东西？”昂格船长一边抠着依旧阵痛的耳朵，一边热切地从各个角度打量横跨整个甲板的尸体。在他身边，船员和水手走来走去，有的在收拾散落在甲板上的碎玻璃和断掉的船桅，有的将怪物的血用拖把推进海中，有的单纯是无所事事，在那里戳戳看看，交头接耳。

“海克娜。”杰洛特用衣角擦拭着银剑，“至少生下来的时候应该还是。”

“你可没告诉我这些家伙有这么大。”

“它们没有这么大。这一个也许是海克娜和山顶巨人的混血，我不知道。”

“我真难想象……你这么小的东西居然杀了这么大的东西。在今天之前，我其实还有点不信猎魔人那一套。现在我算是信了。”

“呃……谢谢？”杰洛特低头看了看自己的身材。但他想船长这么说应该是出于好意。

“杰洛特，你的鼻子……”雷吉斯在一旁声音微弱地说。

“哦，这没什么。”杰洛特用手背擦了一下，“是药剂的副作用。我的脑子还没被震坏。”

“不管是什么原因。”雷吉斯看起来十分焦躁，“赶紧把它止住。”

他递给他一只手帕，又躲躲闪闪的，似乎不想碰到杰洛特染血的手。

他就这么怕血吗？杰洛特接过手帕捂住鼻子时心想。上一次在威伦也是如此……但怪物的血他又视若无睹。不必说怪物的血了，什么怪物似乎都吓不到他。人的弱点有时也真是让人意想不到。

“猎魔人大师，这只海克娜可以给我处理吗？”船长说。他刚刚和几个水手讨论过了，他们都用有些期待的，孩子气的神情看着他。“我这辈子遇到这种事情恐怕也就这一次了——芙蕾雅保佑，我也不想有第二次——我的小伙子们也想要留个纪念。”

“一般来说我需要保留怪物的身体部位作为凭证交给雇主，但你就是我的雇主，所以……”杰洛特说，“如果你乐意，随意处置吧。海克娜并不是保护动物，没有明文的条款。但你最好不要食用，也不要贩卖它的部位，或者丢进河里污染水源。”

“那是当然的。”船长说。他身边几个年轻水手也一阵欢呼。

当时杰洛特并不知道，昂格船长想得没错，这确实是他这辈子最后一次遇到这类事情。但他也想错了一点：芙蕾雅并没有保佑他。

从史凯利杰群岛免费游玩回来后的第二天，杰洛特和雷吉斯坐在自家的客厅里懒洋洋的吃着早午餐，一边不知第几次陷入对无神论和不可知论从现代理性主义的角度来看究竟孰优孰劣的辩论。房东马琳从楼下跑上来，没有带着烤饼干，却带着一脸慌张又莫名欣慰的神情，一看到他们两个就大喊：“哦，感谢梅里特利，你们平安无事！”

“早上好，马琳女士，抱歉我们前天回来得太晚，没有下去和你打招呼。”雷吉斯说。

马琳露出惊讶的表情：“你们还不知道？你们没有听今早的新闻吗？”

杰洛特和雷吉斯面带内疚地互相看了一眼。早间新闻的时候他们两人都在呼呼大睡。

“那也没关系，现在网络上恐怕到处都是了。”马琳说，“你们出海的那条船？叫莫比迪克号？我记得，我当时就想，这是多蠢又自以为聪明的名字啊。所以新闻上说的时候我一下子就认出来了。”

“冷静，马琳。到底怎么了？”杰洛特说，“如果他们触犯了什么国际捕鲸条约被诉了，这和我没关系，我只是个临时工。”

“哦，杰洛特先生，你怎么不动动手指，搜索一下这条船的名字呢？”

杰洛特狐疑地看了雷吉斯一眼，发现对方也一脸茫然，摸不着头脑的样子，于是掏出手机来搜索。他满以为会看见“船商走私不明生物躯体部分”之类丑闻，但结果让他目瞪口呆。

“他们都死了！”马琳捂着嘴说，“从船长到扫地的船员，在自己家中，关门闭户的，一个个都被杀死了。谁会做这么可怕的事？难道是激进的动物保护组织吗？”

杰洛特把手机递给雷吉斯的时候，脸上还保持着震惊的表情，后者看到新闻标题的一瞬间脸色也变了。他们彼此对视，不约而同地想到，此刻出现在对方脑海中的，一定是那双苍白眼睑下，放大的，蓝色的眼珠。


	13. 蓝字的研究（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含特丽丝单箭头白狼注意。含rape/non-con暗示注意。

“为什么每一次怪事发生，总有你的一脚掺在里头，猎魔人？”

弗农·罗契不耐烦地搅动着他那只恶心的咖啡杯里一丁点人工奶精。凌乱的散满烟灰的办公桌对面，坐着一个仿佛对一切都感到厌倦的猎魔人和一个领带系得一丝不苟，笑容温和礼貌，仿佛是来面试书记官的医生。

“我不知道，罗契。为什么每次发生凶案，总有你的一脚掺在里头？”杰洛特用手掌撑着头，看起来连讽刺挖苦都令他倍感疲惫了。“或许因为你是凶案课的警察，而这是你的工作？”

“而你的工作就是把一切都搞得更复杂，像我他妈的老祖母那永远追不完的连续剧！”罗契用膝盖狠狠撞了一下抽屉。“你又怎么样呢？医生？你难道也是个专门医治怪物的医生吗？为什么你们两个就像高中的小女生一样，就连上厕所都黏在一起？”

“唉，警官先生，您不知道，我们那里的租金要由一个人负担的话该有多贵啊。”雷吉斯无奈地说。

杰洛特斜过眼睛看了他一眼。

“够了。”罗契说，“没有必要在我面前再一次重播你们经典的一唱一和了。我不是为了这个才叫你们来的。”

“罗契，我已经把我知道的全都告诉你了。”杰洛特说。“昂格是通过正规猎魔人雇佣渠道联系我的，在那之前我和他没有任何接触，包括他船上的所有人。我也不是第一次做护送巡航这类的工作了，我不需要对船队有所了解，只要了解那片海域的生态情况。”

“但你没有真的了解不是吗？你以为对付的是寻常海妖，不知道那里有一只变异的，比寻常体格还要大三倍的海克娜。”

“很遗憾，在我这行的工作中，不是每一次都有人拿着摄像机记录的。法罗岛一代原本就多发集群的海妖和海克娜的袭击，我做此假设是有依据的。而且这和后来发生在这些水手身上的事又有什么关系呢？难道是海克娜的冤魂袭击了他们？”

“更玄的事可能还有呢。”罗契冷笑一声。

“什么意思。”杰洛特敏锐地察觉到他口吻的变化。“你在叫我来之前就已经做完所有鉴识和取证了，不可能比我知道得更少。你到底想让我做什么？”

“我也不清楚。也许你可以动用你渊博的怪物知识，告诉我一些普通证人和法医不能告诉我的事，比如怪物是不是会释放毒气，它的眼睛会不会让人在一个星期以后变成石头，会不会有小怪物替它的母亲报仇……一切物理的，相对还更科学的原因，至少比起魔法……”

“魔法？”雷吉斯说，“这和魔法又有什么关系？”

“因为术士协会以此案和魔法相关的理由，想要介入调查。”罗契恶狠狠地说，“虽然他们用的词是‘协助’，已经向总部申请送一个‘调查员’过来。但我们都知道，只要让那些魔法师蘸了药的金手指往这个案子里一点，案子就变成他们的了。他们可以让这个案子瞬间飞往班阿德或者亚瑞图扎，就像开了一个传送门那样。”

“我不明白，罗契。”杰洛特说，“报纸上说那些海员是死于头部受到重击……”

“在自己家中，门窗全部锁住，完全的密室里，全身除了致命伤外没有任何搏斗的痕迹。没有一个目击证人，就算那些和自己的妈妈或者妻儿同住的被害者，他们的‘室友’都巧合的刚好不在家，而大多数人在被问询时都声称自己‘不记得当时出去是为了办什么事了’。”

“我必须得说，如果这不是写在一本卖不出去的推理小说的封底。”雷吉斯说，“那就只能是因为魔法了。”

杰洛特在桌子底下踩了雷吉斯一脚，用眼神示意他注意罗契的脸色。怕后者把愤怒宣泄在室友身上，他赶紧接话：

“如果案子和魔法有关，现场一定会留下魔法的踪迹，随便一个术士都可以简单地探测到——”

“你以为术士协会哪儿来的证据迫使总部妥协？”罗契没好气地说。

“如果是这样，那么很遗憾，罗契。”杰洛特说，“凶手是法师的可能性确实比海克娜的眼睛让人变成石头的可能性要大，因为后者的可能性为零。”

“你以为我不知道吗？”罗契大声喊道，“凶手是法师的可能性？我告诉你，这个可能性就像问你的那玩意儿如果没经历猎魔人变异能不能播种：就算能，也永远无法被证实了。术士协会这么多年的行事作风你比我更清楚，对他们有益的真相才是真相，而有碍他们利益的，就算是一个婴儿的哭声他们也可以扼杀。你对一个字面意义上可以把黑变成白，把白变成黑的群体有什么办法呢？”

雷吉斯对罗契可以这样若无其事地做出如此尖刻的比喻而感到惊讶。但杰洛特并没有生气，甚至没有显出被冒犯的样子，只是叹了一口气。

“你没有办法，罗契。就像多年以前我也没有办法。你唯一能做的只是祈祷协会送来协助调查的术士不是个自高自大，目中无人，精英主义，视人命如草芥，而且脸色怪得像便秘的白痴。”

“据我所知，这已经将范围缩小到没有了。”罗契丧气地说。

“那可真是不幸。”一个女性的声音响了起来，语气轻柔，还有些促狭的笑意，音量既不算大也不算小，仿佛就发生在他们耳边。但说话的人却是从课室大门一路不紧不慢地走来，一分多钟后才站在罗契满是烟味的办公室门口。

“我想我可以认领自高自大，目中无人，精英主义之类的称号。但我的体内循环系统一直很健康，如果你们关心的话。”

刚刚听到她的声音的时候，雷吉斯就注意到杰洛特变得十分紧张，若不是因为变异，他甚至可以想象他脸红的样子。他等了一会儿，直到高跟鞋的声音越走越近才终于回头。

“特丽丝·梅丽葛德。”罗契叫出女性的名字。“我早该想到。有谁比泰莫利亚总统的幕僚更适合干扰维吉马的治安呢。”

“我猜你想用的那个词是‘监督’。”特丽丝扫了警长一眼。她是个面容年轻，一头红发的小巧姑娘，如果仅凭长相，雷吉斯会觉得她还不到二十五，但他早知术士们驻颜有方。他常常怀疑这方面的法术来自不可告人的吸血鬼体实验。

“特丽丝。”猎魔人总算和她打招呼了。女术士回过头，十分友善地看着他（可能有点过度友善了）。

“杰洛特，好久不见。你还好吗？”

“嗯。”与女术士的热情不同，猎魔人规避着他的目光。“你？”

“啊，我很好。真高兴在这里看到你。当我听说那个船队雇佣的猎魔人就是你，我担心极了。”她既真诚，又有些假装地说。很难想象一个人可以同时做到这两件事。“唉，我们多久没见面了啊。我们应该一起坐坐，喝上一杯，但我和罗契警官还有很多交接需要做，你又是证人之一。”

杰洛特会意地点点头，倒有点放松下来。“我今天下午还有些事情……”

“先回去吧，猎魔人。还有医生。我也折磨了你们一上午了。”罗契挥挥手。“但不要离城，之后如果还有问题——”

“你知道去哪里找我。”杰洛特点点头。

女术士翠绿的眼睛一直目送猎魔人，带着伤感，依恋，又有些不舍的神情，这神情让雷吉斯既觉得惊讶又十分的熟悉，因为那不像一个女子痛失所爱的期艾，而更像狩猎者失去捕食猎物时那满怀柔情的不甘。

“所以，刚才那是怎么回事？”走到警局门口时，雷吉斯说。“我没想到你的粉丝团已经可以上达总统府了。”

“不知道你在说什么。”杰洛特闷哼哼地说。

“得了吧。你想说你从没见过梅丽葛德女士？”雷吉斯穷追不舍，“我猜，之前那些贵价的女士香水就是她的东西？”

“不是！”杰洛特粗暴地回答，“再说，这和你没关系。”

“嗯，确实没大有。毕竟，这就是房间在楼上的好处。”

“我和特丽丝不是那种关系。”杰洛特终于忍不住瞪了他一眼。

“哦？”

“特丽丝是……一个朋友。”

看到杰洛特前所未有的窘迫，甚至有些痛苦的样子，雷吉斯有点后悔捉弄了他。

“我为之前不怀好意的提问道歉。”他说，“我不该拿自己不了解的事情开玩笑。对不起，我不会再问了。”

杰洛特惊讶地看着他，似乎没想到他会如此真诚。

“我原谅你。”过了一会儿杰洛特才开口。他低着头，有些笨拙地寻找着措辞。

“我和特丽丝的关系……其实也没有什么不可说的。她是……一个朋友的朋友。第一次见面的时候她还很年轻……我做了一件错事。我没有重复那件错事。但每次见到她我还是感觉很糟糕。”

雷吉斯看着他。他的目光坦诚，毫无评判。

“她喜欢你。”他说，“就连我都看得出来。你没必要为此觉得难过。”

“我知道。”

“怎么，难道她当时不是自愿的吗？”

“不……我想她是的。”

“那么——”

“但我不知道自己是不是。”

“这是什么意思？”

“她对我施了咒，雷吉斯。”他终于抬起头，直视雷吉斯的双眼，看到后者脸上惊愕，难以置信的表情后，又羞愧地低下头。“那天的事我大部分都不记得了。”

从警局回来后的第三天，雷吉斯被一阵电话铃声吵醒，铃声自楼下传来，是公寓的固定电话。他犹豫了一下，还是决定接起来。于是他化作一阵雾气来到楼下，他会这么做是因为知道杰洛特此时并不在家。

“你好。”

“杰洛特？”电话对面的女声急切地问，“是你吗？你还没出门吗？”

由于半睡半醒，雷吉斯过了一会儿才认出这是他只听过一次的女术士特丽丝·梅丽葛德的声音。在他认出她的声音之后，随即回到脑中的就是他与杰洛特在警局门前的对话。

“不，我叫雷吉斯。我是杰洛特的室友。”他冷漠又不失礼貌地说。

“什么？……啊，是你。”

“您找杰洛特有什么事吗？”

“他在家吗？我有急事需要和他通话。”

“他两个小时以前出门了。”

“两个——”对方一时语噎，过了一秒又迅速地说，“听着，我没有时间解释了。雷吉斯先生，对吗？我从罗契那里听说过你的事。我需要你现在立刻去找罗契，让他带人到南港口。我倒想传送过去，但我现在被术士协会盯着无法脱身。如果不是有线电话，就连我们的的通话都会被监听。”

“梅丽葛德小姐，我知道情况紧急，但如果你真的想要我帮这个忙，请用最简短的语言告诉我这到底是怎么一回事。为什么要我找罗契去南港？和杰洛特又有什么关系？”

“……好，好吧。这件事和史凯利杰捕鲸船一案有关。我能说的就只有这么多了。今天更早的时候我联系过杰洛特，作为侦破案情的关键，让他带着一样东西去南港口等我，但后来我知道那是陷阱。那些之前要我这么做的人，他们……就是我不能自由行动和通话的原因。求你，雷吉斯先生，我听说你和杰洛特不仅仅是室友，而是朋友的关系。如果你在意朋友的安危，就照我说的做。”

“我又怎么知道，”雷吉斯平静地说，“这不是又一个陷阱呢？”

“你……”电话另一边的人似乎完全没有料到他会这么说，因为震惊而沉默了片刻，才重新找回声音，“我不知道要怎么让你信任我。看在梅里特利的份上，我都不知道自己能不能信任你，你算是个什么人呢？一个什么能力都没有的平民？一个室友？如果不是没有别的办法——我打了有线电话给罗契，那里的接待员把我放在了十五分钟的等待线上——我也不会想到依靠你。”

“谢谢，梅丽葛德小姐。”雷吉斯语气温和地说，“半小时之后打回来，我会让您知道结果。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章特丽丝相关情节可能会引起一部分人不适，如果是这样我先道歉m--m  
> 原作中特丽丝和白狼的过去很模糊，特丽丝在独白中也提到“借助了一点魔法”。所以有了我在本章中的解读。但这也仅仅是我个人的解读而已。  
> 我并不讨厌特丽丝（实际上我是很喜欢她的），本文只是一篇同人，既不代表原作也不代表人物，仅仅是作者个人的想象和发挥，不喜欢这种发挥的请自由弃文/屏蔽/拉黑，但麻烦不要骂我谢谢m--m


	14. 蓝字的研究（4）

维吉马的南港口实际是一个河港，庞塔河的两条支流绕过皇家卫城在这里汇聚，因地势的凹陷而积成一片不小的湖泊，也就是维吉马湖。每天午后，卖河鲜及养殖海货的小商贩让河港变得热闹非凡，空气中回荡着鱼腥气和刺鼻的柠檬味道，小型游船，渔船和私人游艇拥挤而整齐地停泊在港口，随着轻寒的河风微微摇荡。由于就在皇城下游，南港通常是十分热门的旅游景点，每条渔船摊贩前都坐满逛了一上午皇城，正饥肠辘辘的游客。这也是为什么杰洛特接到特丽丝的电话后，几乎没有产生任何警戒心，仅仅带了最普通的随身武器（一把银剑和一把钢剑，这是有执照的猎魔人被批准在所有场合均可携带的基础装备），就骑着摩托车来到约定地点的原因。

“我知道那些海员被杀的原因了。”特丽丝在他接起电话后头一句就这么说道，让他没有理由再把电话挂上。

“是什么？”他只能接着问，“你怎么查到的？通过术士协会的帮助吗？”

“不，杰洛特，我挨个搜查了案发现场。”特丽丝有些气愤地说，“你猜他们都有什么共同点？”

“如果维吉马警方都没有发现除‘莫比迪克号’以外的共同点的话，只能说明这是魔法性质的。我猜不到。”

“海克娜！杰洛特，那只被你杀死的海克娜！他们都有一部分海克娜的标本！”

“……不，特丽丝。你不要说这是怪物的诅咒，因为这不——”

“你听我说，杰洛特。并不是他们家中都有海克娜的标本，恰恰相反，他们原本都有，我看到史凯利杰日报上一整条船的人与海克娜尸体的合影了，我在船长家中还找到了另外一些照片，几个人拿着裱好的海克娜标本——有些是一只手，有些是一部分羽翼——后来我在他们的家中找到了装裱的盒子，但里面的内容都不见了。”

“……你想说什么，特丽丝。”

“凶手拿走了海克娜的标本！难道你还没弄明白吗，杰洛特！一个魔法师，使用最简单的一些魔法摸到了这些人的家中，取走了海克娜的标本，杀了所有人。打从一开始这个人的目的就是变异的海妖，这些海员不过是牺牲者。”

“等等，我不明白。如果这个法师——就先假设他是个法师吧——只是想取得海克娜的尸体，为什么要杀人？我是说，潜入别人家中偷走一样东西又不被察觉，除非是水电或无线网络，否则对法师来说是件很容易的事，为什么要闹出人命来？”

“我不知道，杰洛特，我也想不通这件事……不过我联系你不是为了这件事。你也有吗？”

“有什么？”

“别装傻。海克娜的身体部位，你是不是也留了一个作纪念？也许是战利品？你以前总是这么做的。”

“……你知道我留下怪物的身体部位不是为了炫耀，是给雇主的证明。”

“但你的雇主当时就在你身边，他不需要证明。”

“是的。所以我只拿了猎魔人药剂所需的一些部分。你知道的，声带，头发，从毛发中可以提取变异因子……”

“你说什么？”特丽丝的声音一下子变得十分急切，“听我说，杰洛特，我们得马上见面。就在……就在维吉马皇城南面的港口，你知道那个地方吧？那里有一个斯奇嘉雕塑。在那里等我，带上海克娜的声带，毛发，或者鬼知道你还拿了什么东西。”

“……我已经把它们做成煎药了。”

“那就拿着做出来的煎药！”

特丽丝似乎听到什么人在喊她。“好的！稍等！——唉，我没有时间了，我还有些事要先处理……两个小时后，杰洛特，在南港口的斯奇嘉雕像下！”

“特丽丝——”

“我得走了！”

与特丽丝的通话中，这是她第一次主动挂断。杰洛特有些新奇地看了一会儿话筒，然后把它放下，进入卧室中寻找那只崭新的刚刚封好的煎药瓶子。与特丽丝的对话让他充满新的疑惑：为什么一个法师要对一只死去的海妖感兴趣，即使这是一只变异的，与众不同的海妖，值得为它杀死这么多人吗？就算是对于术士这个神经质比例远多于常人的群体，也过于荒唐了。同时他又多少有点后怕：自己家中保留着海克娜的部分，大概是因为太具体，太少量了，没有被法师检测到，他本人也没有出现在史凯利杰日报那大张旗鼓的新闻中，仅仅以“某猎魔人”一笔带过。否则，也许雷吉斯，甚至房东马琳都会有危险。

他将煎药瓶子放进平时放药剂的腰带上的金属搭扣中，放在那里不容易被压碎，或者掉出，摔碎。他仅仅带了这一瓶药剂。因为平时很少去卫城一带，而他签约的保险公司总部正好在那附近，于是决定顺路先去交一张拖了很久的索赔单。那里的人总是喜欢吹嘘风险，但风险一旦成真，他们就变得不那么乐于花钱了，所以他提前了一点出门。这时候，雷吉斯正好下夜班回来，正准备上楼补觉。

“你背着剑。”睡眼惺忪的医生忽然看着他说，“又有新工作了吗？”

“不。”他平静地回答，“我只是去问保险公司要钱。”

医生笑了一下，好像非常欣赏这个笑话。然后他带着疲惫的神色上楼，很快把门关上了。

南港口今天的游客不多，也许是天气阴冷的缘故。远处，维吉马湖的深水映出灰蒙蒙的天色，渔船零星而参差，一只顽强的鳟鱼在铁盘子上翻跳着。杰洛特走到斯奇嘉雕像下（底座上写着：雅妲王朝，12xx-12xx）。过了大约两分钟，一艘中型私人游艇停靠在港口，从里面走出两个人。过了一会儿，这两个人走到了他面前。

“利维亚的杰洛特？”其中一个男人说。他的通用语是北方口音，但杰洛特不确定是哪个国家。

“你找他有事？”杰洛特回答。

对方不搭理他的文字游戏。

“特丽丝·梅丽葛德让你带的东西带来了吗？”

“你是特丽丝·梅丽葛德？”杰洛特说，“你和照片差别有点大。”

“不要玩这套，猎魔人。”另一个男的说，“我们只要东西。”

“梅丽葛德在哪？”

“和你没关系。”

“你真有意思。她要我带的东西，你们想抢，却说和我没关系。”

其中一个男的，头发颜色浅一些的，说：“我们想抢？你被抢过吗，猎魔人？我们这是抢的意思吗？伙计，你说我们是来抢的吗？”

头发颜色深一些的说：“我不知道，伙计。我寻思，我们要是想抢猎魔人，怎么着也要带着枪吧。我们带枪了吗？”

浅色头发的说：“得了，他说要见梅丽葛德，就带他去见见。”

深色头发的说：“好吧。带他去见见。瞧见了吗，那艘游艇，她就在上面。”

杰洛特感到一阵恼火。对方把他当傻瓜，他还要陪着他们演戏。

“她既然在上面，”他说，“怎么不和你们一起下来。”

“她怕晒黑。”

“女士嘛。太阳是挺大的。”

杰洛特冷笑起来。他再也配合不下去了。

他先向前走了一步。

浅发的也向前走了一步，走到了他面前，那双浅色的小眼睛紧盯着他。

“听着。”杰洛特说，“你们可以现在退开，或者我可以提着你的脖子，把你扔到墨鱼堆里去。你来选。”

“或者——”他听到一声金属相击的声音。随即一个坚硬冰冷的东西抵在了他腰上。“或者你跟我们上船，看看你那个怕晒黑的女术士——”

深头发的话还没说完就站着睡了过去。他的搭档愣了一下，随即意识到是猎魔人的法印。他臭骂了一声，也顾不得隐藏枪了。

杰洛特比出另一个法印，空气忽然剧烈震动，像一阵狂风一般，浅头发的大叫一声，手中的枪被震飞出去，落在一个卖墨鱼的摊前。那个可怜的摊老板只低头看了一眼，就尖叫起来。杰洛特趁此机会快步跑出南港的集市，往停车的地方奔去。

不远处的空间突然裂开，一个传送门出现在他眼前。是特丽丝吗？他还没来得及看清楚，传送门中走出的人便向他扑过来。他胸前的徽章不断震动。不。那不是……当他意识到自己犯了个严重的错误，一片空虚，寒冷，眩晕，失重的感觉已将他夹裹。在仿佛是永恒那么长的一秒后，他的后背再次着地，耳边是引擎的轰鸣。

他被传送到了那艘游艇上，而游艇轮此刻正疾驶入庞塔河。

杰洛特的第一反应是拔剑。

与他一同传送到船上的法师——此刻正压在他身上——伸手要按住他的手腕。法师的力量是羸弱的，但他掌心却忽然冒出灼热的火焰。杰洛特低骂一声，抬起一脚将法师踢飞出去，但火焰将固定双剑的皮革绑带熔断了。法师飞出去的时候还在施咒，将一团重如岩石的气流送出去，炸开在杰洛特耳边。他被迫打了个滚躲开，但他的两把剑——落在地上——已经被人趁机抽走。

法师终于落地，捂着肚子呕吐起来。杰洛特寻思他的肋骨至少被自己踢断了两三根。他趁机挟持了法师，将他拉到身前来当肉盾。甲板上还有四个人，看上去都是普通人，因为他们拿着枪，其中一个还笨拙地手脚并用地拢着猎魔人的两把剑。

“我想我手里的人是你们的金主，所以我劝大家都冷静一下。”杰洛特说。

“他挟持了法师。”其中一个人说。“他是不是个傻瓜？”

“你是不是傻瓜？”另一个人说，“他是个魔法师！他不怕枪！”

“你是个傻瓜，猎魔人！”法师咬牙切齿地说。“我是个法师！你以为枪可以杀死我吗！”

他的一只手被杰洛特扭在背后，根本无法施咒，另一只手卡在猎魔人的银锁链和自己的脖子中间。

“你说得对。”杰洛特点点头，却收紧了握着锁链的手，“我见过法师反弹来自四个方向的子弹，我也见过子弹穿过法师的身体，直接击中身后挟持他的人。”

甲板上的四个小喽啰面面相觑。突然三个人抬起枪对着法师，以及法师身后的猎魔人开始射击。

法师气愤，绝望又恐惧地大叫起来。两颗子弹击中了他的身体，这时杰洛特将他推出去，接住了第三颗子弹，然后在其他人仍在思考法师的惨叫是真的还是做戏的间隙，疾冲向最远处的，唯一没有在开枪的喽啰，因为他忙着拾掇猎魔人的剑。

猎魔人的剑并不沉重，即使是普通人额也可以挥舞自如。因此那个拿着剑的雇佣兵看到危险逼近，顺势抽出一把剑劈了下去。急速刺出的利剑在空气中发出清脆的铮的一声，杰洛特甚至没有躲闪，只是伸出手，用中指食指和拇指轻轻一夹就夹住了剑锋，然后将柔软的纯银剑刃向一边弯折下去。握剑的人看呆了。

“你拿错剑了。”杰洛特说。

紧接着他用脚把地上的钢剑踢起来，握在另一只手中，手腕轻轻一动，对面的人就捂着脖子倒了下去。

还有三个。

猎魔人握住染血的钢剑，金色的眼睛中央，瞳孔收紧成一道缝，就像扑杀前一瞬的豹子，毒蛇。幸存的三人（其中一人还在用力退开法师的尸体）看着这一景象，都感到骨子里产生的恐惧。

游艇忽然一阵猛烈的晃动，几乎将四个人都摇下甲板。

杰洛特惊讶地向船头看去：难道船上还有第二个法师？但他没有看到任何人。同时，从另外三个雇佣打手脸上的表情他也看得出来——这不在他们的计划之内。杰洛特越过船舷望向水面，一只圆盘样的石头若隐若现。此时游艇已经驶过维吉马皇宫，进入较宽阔，深水的地带，不可能和水底的石头离这么近……

“哦，x他的矮人屁股。”他听到一个打手用颤抖的声音骂道。

一只巨大的手掌从他那一边的船舷攀爬上来，在甲板上瞎摸一阵后，就抓着一个人沉入水中。

杰洛特再度看向水下的圆石——它正慢慢升起，下一秒就要破水而出——终于明白了那是什么。

一个巨人，比记录中平均体型最大的霜巨人还要高大一圈，从庞塔河的支流中探出一半身躯，将这只小小的游艇像玩具一样环抱起来。他那圆润，像磨光的磐石一般的脑袋此刻就悬在杰洛特的头顶。

“进船舱里！马上！”杰洛特对剩下两个吓呆的打手喊道。

但他们并没有听猎魔人的忠告，在短暂的震惊之后，他们举起手中的枪，向那颗太阳一样的巨人脑袋疯狂射击，根本不在意猎魔人也在射程之中。

一个人影自杰洛特的余光中闪现，如同一块陨石般抱住他，将他拉入船舱和甲板之间的掩体中。

“……谁！放开！”看清对方的面孔时，杰洛特简直难以置信。“雷吉斯？……你，你怎么会在这里？”

“你也许不知道，但长途游泳一直是我的爱好。”灰发的医生严肃却冷静地说。

“你……我……我真不敢相信……都这种时候了！”杰洛特气得语无伦，“你居然还在若无其事地放屁？”

“你说的没错，杰洛特，现在不是放屁的时候。”雷吉斯说，“我们需要赶紧从这条船上下去。等我们到了安全的地方，自然可以就什么是屁，什么是救你的命来做一个分类。看到那个救生艇了吗？”

杰洛特顺着雷吉斯眼神的方向看去，也看到了拴在右舷上的红色救生艇。现在巨人和打手们彼此吸引着注意力，他们二人得以快速又不被察觉地匍匐着跑到救生艇边。

“妈的。”杰洛特骂了一句，“用锁链锁住了。雷吉斯，拜托你告诉我你因为一些狗屁原因正好有钥匙。”

“杰洛特，我不知道你把我当成什么，但我显然不是牙仙。”雷吉斯说，“我猜这类东西都在驾驶舱或船长室里保管着，就和莫比迪克号一样。”

杰洛特抬头看了一眼。游艇毕竟比捕鲸船小得多，船长室和驾驶室合并在一起，就是一间小小的船舱。但里面有多少敌人呢。

“你在这里呆着。”他对雷吉斯说。

“想也别想。”医生回答。

随你便。杰洛特气愤地想。他受够了这个医生身上这些解释不清但又总能勉强自圆其说的不协调。但从今天往后，他再也不会忍受了。他要他把一切摊牌，如果他们两个能活着从这条船上下来的话。但现在的当务之急是活着。

他蹲下身走到驾驶舱的入口，透过玻璃看到舱内只有一个人，正在慌张地操作着手动船舵，试图加大马力驶离巨人的掌控。他用剑柄敲碎玻璃的声音都没能惊动舵手（也许是因为他戴着耳机，正不知和谁进行着求助通讯）。于是他把手伸进玻璃洞中扭动了门把。雷吉斯跟在他身后，脚步出奇地轻，手势示意杰洛特去对付舵手，自己去搜索旁边橱柜。杰洛特点点头。当他将注意力放在舵手身上时，才看到他面前擦得干净明亮的前窗玻璃上映出的倒影。除了雷吉斯，还有他身后的一个持枪的身影。

一个一直藏在橱柜门后的人。

“雷吉斯！小心！”杰洛特喊道，同时向雷吉斯跑去。

呼喊和枪声终于惊动了舵手。他也惊叫一声，掏出枪来。

“不！”雷吉斯厉声说。杰洛特觉得很迷惑，因为这句话像是对他说的，而不是对持枪的人。

一阵灼热感穿过下腹，起先只是打火机的火苗似的一闪，随即变得尖锐，剧烈，很快演变成一场小型爆炸似的疼痛。剧痛令杰洛特的意识模糊了一瞬，当他的视线再次恢复清晰时，雷吉斯的面容出现在他面前，仍旧是令人恼火的冷静，但他声音里的颤抖却是前所未有。

“杰洛特……听到吗……保持清醒…… ”

摇晃的视野下，他能看到两个人——一个是舵手，一个是躲在橱柜后头的人——在他的视线里是站立着的，说明他们在现实中和他一样倒在地上。但两个人的脑袋都背对着他。杰洛特看不到他们身上发生了什么，仅仅能看到周围的血色——又或者那只是他视野本来的颜色，因为他快要昏过去了。

“……和我一起……我是个医生……你会没事的……”

别再说屁话了。杰洛特想说。你根本不是什么医生。

但他不想把有限的精力放在这种没有意义的话上。他和雷吉斯来来回回为此吵过多少次？每一次，他总是险险被对方说服。但实际上他早就知道，潜意识里，在心中某个地方……

视野忽然再度倾斜。舵手和他的同伙的身体就像一块黄油在油锅底部一般顺畅地滑了下去。雷吉斯的面孔不见了。杰洛特觉得后脑勺撞到了一个坚硬的表面，随即就开始自由落体。他用仅剩的一点力气奋力在虚空中抓握着——大开的橱柜门，窗户破了一个洞的驾驶室门把，船舷上方的栏杆——但他染血的手不管抓住什么都会打滑。最后，他的手腕被钳住了。钳住他的东西像兽爪一样有力，甚至让人生疼，若在平时一定会让他感到恐惧和厌恶，此刻却是他和跌落之间唯一的一线希望。

他抬起头，首先看到整条船竖直地悬挂在空中，被巨人抓在手上。

然后他看到雷吉斯的脸紧贴栏杆，一只手伸出来紧紧抓着他的一只手。在他脚底是庞塔河奔流的河水。

“不……”他说。他不知道自己的声音是否能让对方听见。“雷吉斯……没用的……救你自己吧。”

“我的朋友。”他听到医生响亮的回应，“不要放弃。抓住我的手。”

紧接着，巨人那机翼般的手指拍打过来，医生的头颅就像水果一样破开了。

杰洛特睁大眼睛。他看着雷吉斯单薄的身体从两根栅栏之间漏出来，掉入海中。

不。他想。这不是真的。这是一场梦。

他想起那天早上和雷吉斯的辩论。想起放着两个人的咖啡的餐桌上略微煎糊的鸡蛋的味道。

整个世界随之坠入黑暗，沉重，无意识的深渊。


	15. 蓝字的研究（5）

两杯咖啡在阳光下微微冒着热气。早晨已经过去一阵子了，正午却尚未来临。帘幕半开的高窗下是漏斗蛛一样的光斑，既不太冷又不太热，既不太亮也不太暗，仿佛自永恒中照出，并得以永恒持续，那种温和，缺少个性，无法留下深刻印象，悄无声息的光芒，就像时间本身。

杰洛特把平底锅从电炉灶上拿开，嘶嘶的声音立刻停止了，因此屋子里变得寂静无声。他注意到没有风从敞开的高窗中吹入，空气完全静止了，尘埃就像失去重力的雪花悬停在空中。萝卜在客厅的祖母钟底下蜷缩着身子沉睡。他感到细微的不安，甚至有点恐惧，就向楼上喊道：

“雷吉斯，你醒着吗？我做了早餐。”

“我就在这里，朋友。”

他这才发现他年长的室友坐在客厅的沙发里，穿戴整齐，灰发一丝不苟地用发蜡胶住，向后梳去。他十指交叉放在膝头，后背没有倚着沙发，而是笔直地挺着向前倾斜，双腿交叠，露出瘦削，比一般人更修长的，穿著颜色与西装十分搭配的长袜的脚踝。

“你坐在那儿干什么？”杰洛特狐疑地说，“快过来，坐到桌边。我做了培根煎蛋。”

“哦，我不是为了这个来的。”雷吉斯纹丝不动，微笑着说，“今天我是你的委托人。”

“你在说什么胡话。”

“工作，杰洛特。”雷吉斯说，“我有一个怪物难题需要解决。”

杰洛特笑了一下，不明就里，但他决定配合他的室友。毕竟，这还不算他干过的最离奇的事。

“好吧，塔吉夫-歌德弗洛依先生。你有一个怪物难题。在哪？”他走到雷吉斯对面的沙发，坐下，就像他面对其他委托人一样。“在你的工作的地方？在你老家？”

“在这里。”雷吉斯依旧微笑着。他那条老派，却因为搭配适当而显得很有格调的花哨领带吸引着杰洛特的注意。

“在这里？”猎魔人笑了，“在我们屋檐底下？”

“在这里。”医生重复道，按住了自己的胸口。

杰洛特不再笑了。他凝视着雷吉斯，发现他深色的眼睛里没有自己的倒影。

“我的体内有个怪物，杰洛特。”雷吉斯继续说，“它就住在这里。”

“……你是什么意思，雷吉斯。”

医生的笑容令他感到恐慌。杰洛特下意识地将后背倚进沙发里。这屋里真的太闷了。他想。空气为什么不流通了？没有风，他却觉得冷。

“有只怪物住到我体内来了，我的朋友，我赶不走它。”

“我不明白……怪物……进入了你体内？是……寄生型的怪物吗？那很少见。你确定不是什么肿瘤或者疾病吗？”

“怪物。杰洛特。你还不熟悉怪物和疾病的区别吗？怪物吃人。”

越来越冷了。空气也越来越稀薄。杰洛特感觉他的手脚都受到温度的影响，变得不再灵敏。他要费很大力气才能感受到自己的指尖。

“吃……它吃你？它吃你了吗？它吃掉了你的什么？”

下腹部传来一阵疼痛。是因为紧张吗？疼痛十分迟钝，暂时并不让他觉得困扰。但他觉得越来越奇怪。雷吉斯仿佛隔着很远在对他说话。

“死亡。”医生冷静，温和，彬彬有礼的声音已经变成了遥远的呼唤。

祖母钟忽然敲起来。萝卜从睡垫上一跃而起。窗子大开。光线陡然间变得无法忍受地刺眼。

“死亡。杰洛特。它吃掉了我的死亡。”

雷吉斯的头部突然破裂，出血，他的笑容却不受丝毫影响，如同一个影子越长越大，走向他。

杰洛特感到了恐惧。与他人的认知相反，他其实经常感到恐惧。“恐惧是成为猎魔人的第一步。”他的恩师，没有血缘的父亲，凯尔莫罕的维瑟米尔曾经说过。不懂得恐惧的猎魔人如果不是死了，就是正在送死的路上。他自认并不怕死，但他在死亡面前仍像任何一个没经过变异，肉身软弱，任人宰割的凡人一样战栗。他的手脚发冷，呼吸凝滞，身体说不清什么地方传来疼痛。他想逃离，但有什么力量将他钉在地上。他想反抗，但他的力量太弱了。即使一个经历两重试炼，身手矫健，训练有素的猎魔人，比起永恒和生死，依旧如同蜉蝣……

“……了……他醒了……快去叫医生……我没事……不用担心我……感谢众神，虽然我从未祈祷过……”

杰洛特眨了眨眼，醒了过来。没有咖啡。没有培根煎蛋。鼻腔里首先出现的是消毒药水的气味——这很好，他想，说明鼻子里没有插氧气管——他还是很难感受到自己的指尖，但至少能看见它们了。其中两个指头上夹着心电探测仪，手背上连着静脉注射管。他活动了一下脖子——脊椎没有断，头部也没有明显的疼痛，眩晕感不强，可以活动腿部和脚趾。他没残废。命运又一次对他睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

“唉，杰洛特，对不起，这都是我的错……”

有人握住了他没有连着输液管的那只手。百叶窗有些刺眼的阳光下，一头红发像火焰，面孔却因疲惫而有些苍白，绿色的眼睛含着泪水。是特丽丝。

“我没想到……我早该想到……唉，我多蠢啊……术士协会监听了我们的通话。他们以汇报的名义把我叫走，之后就一直把我关在会议室里。我脱不了身……”

这让他想起来了。做成海克娜煎药的瓶子。南港口蹦跳的鳟鱼。突然的传送门。枪口。巨人。红色的救生艇，还有……

“如果不是雷吉斯先生，我真的不知道……啊，如果你因为这件事而……我简直不知道怎么办。”

雷吉斯。

他忽然睁大了眼睛，尽管这让他的眼睛生疼。由于长时间的昏迷，他的瞳孔一时不能恢复自动收缩的能力。他眨了很多次眼才能习惯……

“那条船翻了以后，是雷吉斯先生从水里救起你……我都不知道他是怎么做到的。拖着一个成年人，竟然还能游这么久，一直到上岸求救……看他这个年纪，我真想不到还有这种体力……”

冰冷的庞塔河水。冰冷的夜色。一轮早月挂在空中。又是满月。一切都很模糊。他甚至不清楚这碎片一般的记忆是不是梦。但他记得刮过耳边的风，河水在他的脚下而不是身周，以及头顶翅膀振动的声音。

“雷吉斯……”他说。声音沙哑得像只喉咙被烫过的乌鸦。连他自己都觉得难听，但他还是忍不住问，“……他在哪？”

特丽丝脸上露出失望的神色。虽然这是在她意料之中，但她似乎还是希望听到杰洛特第一个说出的名字是她的。

“他在外面和医生说话。这两天他常来看你。他显然很在意你。”

“……两天？”

“准确地说是两天加一晚。你是晚上被送来的。但我直到凌晨才能脱身。弗农告诉我在船上发生的一切。你不知道自己有多幸运。在那个距离被击中，但是个干净的贯穿伤，左腹部，没有伤及任何脏器……”

剩下的杰洛特就没在听了。

因为他看到门打开，雷吉斯和一个医生一起走进来。

医生做了一些必要的检查（“您的心跳可真慢啊，那些关于猎魔人的传闻还真没错。”），询问了一下他的感受（“从一到十，您现在感受到的疼痛是几级？”），大略交代了一下他的伤情和需要注意的事项，就暂时离开了。病房里只剩下特丽丝和雷吉斯两个人。雷吉斯走到床尾的沙发椅上坐下，打开电视，笑容晏晏地说：

“你醒了，真是太好了。我还在想你什么时候会醒来，若再晚一点，恐怕梅丽葛德小姐就要先进医院了。”

“雷吉斯先生，您就不要拿我开玩笑了。您还不是在第一天守了一整夜。若不是罗契警官早上过来，您恐怕还想一直等到下午呢。”特丽丝说。“更何况，我可以用法术治疗疲惫。但您呢，就只能靠真挚的友情对抗困意了吧。”

电视上正在播放一部连载了十年却还在播出的肥皂剧。雷吉斯很快换了个台。

“所以，现在这场闹剧算是结束了吗？”他握着遥控器，看似悠闲地说。“那个你让杰洛特带给你的东西……现在恐怕已经沉入庞塔河底，和我们不再有关系了。我希望，这代表我们的生活回归正常了？”

特丽丝看着雷吉斯，目光中既有怀疑，又有一丝竞争意识，但同时也有难以跨越的敬畏神色。最后她说：“我会想办法让术士协会不再打扰你们的生活。就算是为我之前的过失做弥补。这个答案您还满意吗，雷吉斯先生？”

“这话为什么要对我说呢，梅丽葛德小姐。”雷吉斯说，“我只是个局外人。我是为了保住自己的小命才随口一问。”

“哦，您太谦虚了。”特丽丝说，“我原本确实是这么以为的。说实话，在给您打电话之前，我也没抱太大希望。但您答应我的事，就实实在在地兑现了，而且，这可不是一件容易的事。我尊敬您，雷吉斯先生，而且也感谢您。我这话是对您说，而不只是对杰洛特说，就是这个原因。您遵守了承诺，我也会遵守我的承诺。”

第二个台正在播放歌剧，一位美丽的女士在枪声后倒地，被她的所爱稳稳接住，抱在怀中。因为歌声意外的响，雷吉斯又换了个台。

特丽丝按住胸前的翡翠吊坠。那是一个魔法吊坠，此刻微微震动着，并且已经震动了有一会儿了。她回头看了杰洛特一眼，有些不舍，又有些惭愧。杰洛特想说点什么，但一来他的喉咙还是很干涩，而且他在特丽丝面前一向不知道该说什么。

“我得先走了。”女术士攥着胸前的吊坠说，“我还会再来看你的……当然，如果你允许的话。”

“特丽丝……”他迟疑了一下，最后还是说，“谢谢。”

“不，该说谢谢的人是我，杰洛特，我……”她的绿眼睛又开始泛出水光，电视上的麦片广告放着喜剧式的背景音乐。她犹豫了一下，最终什么也没说，打开门出去了。

雷吉斯翘着二郎腿坐在沙发椅里，双手交叠在膝盖上，和梦中的姿势一模一样。一半阳光洒在他脸上，与沉在阴影中的另一半形成鲜明的对比。杰洛特第一次意识到他的皮肤是多么苍白，蓝色的血管在其下隐约可见，他的耳朵尖尖的，就像精灵的耳朵。但他的手又像矮人那样粗糙，指甲又厚又长。

那么多的征兆。杰洛特想。如此明显的特征。他竟然直到今天才注意到。

“杰洛特，撤掉亚登咒印。”雷吉斯说，声音一如既往的平静且温和。“不要白费力气了。你知道这是困不住我的。”

那么多征兆。

“你骗了我。”杰洛特说。他的声音沙哑，颤抖。

“哦，我不这么想。”雷吉斯回答，“是你从来没有问过。停止施咒，杰洛特。”

“从我见到你的第一天。”杰洛特继续说，“你就在撒谎。我们全部的友谊都是建立在谎言之上。”

“如果你问我，我就会说实话。”雷吉斯说，“我没有对你撒过谎。我 **无法** 对你撒谎。我再说一遍，停止亚登咒印。这对我没效，只会让你更虚弱。”

“你装作怕血的样子。”

“我的确怕血。”

“你不是怕血，是怕血会让你暴露。”

“如果你真的知道我是什么，你就该知道，我不需要血。”

“对，你不需要，你只是嗜好，这让你们这种生物更加危险。”

“我嗜好血么？杰洛特。在我与你同住的许多个月里，有一次碰过鲜血么？如果我真的嗜好——依然嗜好——的话，你现在就不会躺在这里，而是躺在停尸房了。”

“这——雷吉斯——是你几个月来对我说的第一句实话。”

医生——现在已不再装作自己是医生——把手抬起来扶住额头，沉重地叹了口气。他的神情——沮丧，失望，还有一丝痛苦——并不像是假装的。

“既然我们现在已经开诚布公了。”沉默了一会儿，雷吉斯说，依旧用手按着额头。“为什么一定要用语言互相戕害呢。你明明知道，在和你同居的这段时间，我从来没有，也没打算过，进行任何伤害人类的行动。我也没有伤害过你，我并不是抱着邪恶，攻击的意愿，住进一个猎魔人的公寓的。”

“不。你是抱着有趣的心态，抱着游戏，玩味的意愿来的。就像你参与的和我有关的任何事。就像你对待其他所有生物一样。”杰洛特摇摇头。雷吉斯说得没错。维持亚登咒印消耗了他原本就不多的体力。他感到有些眩晕，头顶出了一层细汗，但他并没有停止施咒。

“对于一个年长的高等吸血鬼来说，一切都是玩物罢了。”

雷吉斯把手放下来，直直地凝视杰洛特。他的眼睛色泽那么深，就像两口枯井，映不出任何对面的影子。因为他就是影子本身。

“你想让我怎么样呢，杰洛特。”吸血鬼说。“如果你想要我承认自己的不坦诚，并为此道歉，我会这么做。但如果你要我为其他的指责道歉，尤其是这些恶意的，认为我不知为何非要以凌驾他人为乐的指责，我不会道歉，因为它们不是真的。”

“我不需要你的道歉，吸血鬼。不论是为了什么事。”猎魔人说，“我要你离开。离开那间公寓，离开马琳，离开巴纳巴斯，离开罗契，离开维吉马，泰莫利亚。离得远远的。”

吸血鬼没有说话。

“否则，我会去猎杀你。”吸了一口气，猎魔人又说。他的面孔因几天的昏迷和失血而惨白，声音虚弱，但他还是低声地，清楚地说。“只要有一张告示，只要有一个线报，有一个委托人，描述的对象与你有任何相似，我都会去找你。”

“我记得，”雷吉斯带点笑意地说，“你说过不再接这类高风险的工作了。”

“为你，我可以破例。”

吸血鬼笑了起来。那笑容十分真诚，坦率，愉快。然后他说了一句：“再见，我的朋友。”就化作雾气消失了。

亚登咒印在那一瞬骤然瓦解，如同紫色的玻璃碎裂。阴影中仅有一只空荡荡的椅子，还有广告中那欢乐的背景音乐。


	16. 巴斯克维尔的狂猎（1）

1.

她又跑到上头去了。

杰洛特站在楼梯口，轻轻匝着嘴，试图引起她的注意，让她自己跑下来，但没有奏效。他叹了一口气，将晚餐的猫食盆放下，走上楼梯。他一边上楼梯，一边吹着口哨，呼唤萝卜的名字。一扇红棕色的大门伫立在面前，微微敞开一条缝，缝隙中没有光亮。他打开门，四面垂着厚重绒布窗帘，几乎没有一丝阳光的房间中，萝卜蜷缩在中央看上去柔软舒适的大床上，尾巴轻轻晃动。

“嘘。萝卜，吃晚饭了。”

短毛猫听到了动静，却纹丝未动，只是耳朵抬起了一瞬，又耷拉下去，舒服地晃悠着尾巴尖。它喜欢这张床上的味道：鼠尾草，茴香，冰台和罗勒的气息，还有一点肉桂香。即使在房客离开后将近半个月，气味依旧浓郁。杰洛特厌烦地皱了皱鼻子。

“好了。快过来。”

他伸出手，将猫咪抱了起来。猫咪发出抗议的喵喵叫声，但杰洛特不理睬她。走到门口时，萝卜踢了他肚子一脚，他痛得叫了起来，不得不把母猫放下。闻到楼梯下面食物的味道，萝卜才缓慢的，看上去大惑不解，犹豫不决地转了一圈，走下楼梯。

这只蠢猫——杰洛特心想，摸着被萝卜踢痛的枪伤伤口——她还不知道雷吉斯离开了。每天早上，她像往常一样跑到楼上的房间，寻求指甲修剪得尖而长的医生的抚摸。下午又跑上去，想要依偎着体温比常人更低的医生睡午觉，直到傍晚才意识到这些愿望都没有达成，在客厅里迷茫地转圈。但到了第二天早上，她又像失去前一天的记忆一样，重复着徒劳的上楼的行为。

他早该把楼上的床单和窗帘什么的都换了，那些恼人的熟悉的气味不仅是猫，也让猎魔人的嗅觉备受困扰，但他一直没有这么做。他借口是伤口还没有完全愈合，身体疲惫的缘故。但其实一个星期前他已经开始照常工作，接活了。马琳说他只需要付他那部分的房租就可以了，但他不想占她的便宜。

“这怎么能是占便宜呢？”马琳说，“您明知道我当初租房子给您，就是为了表达谢意。您可是救了我的命啊。如果没有您，我现在还是个丑陋的怪物，在一间被人传为闹鬼的房子里收集勺子呢。我原本都不该收您房租，但我知道像您这样本心高贵的人是不会接受这种侮辱的，但您一定要按市价付给我，也是完全没有必要的。但那时我想，这样的话您就会去找个伴儿一起住，也不失为一件好事。结果现在……唉。多突然啊。雷吉斯先生一下子说要去参加前妻的葬礼，第二天就回鲍克兰了。他什么时候多了一个前妻？过去的几个月来，他一次都没提起过……”

“我也是刚知道，马琳女士。”杰洛特记得他这么回答。“谁能想到呢？他……雷吉斯先生，并不像表面看上去的那么诚实和正直。”

“什么？这话又是怎么来的呢，杰洛特先生。”马琳忽然忿忿不平起来，有些严厉地说，“一个人的感情——过去的感情，我是说——不愿意叫人知道，掩藏起来，可不是件值得羞耻的事。这样的事您不也经常干吗？我不知道您和雷吉斯先生之间发生了什么。别否认！我虽然老了，但却不傻。我没有把鼻子伸进您的私事里，杰洛特先生，但你们两人之间闹了什么矛盾，误会，就连瞎子也能用鼻子看出来。”

“我们之间没有误会，马琳。矛盾，也许。但不是误会。我很肯定。”

“唉，那您就自己肯定自己去吧。要说有什么肯定的事，那我也知道，就是雷吉斯先生是个好绅士。而您——在您决定告别猎魔人四处漂泊的生活方式并定居维吉马之后的倒霉日子里，从没像过去的三个月，和雷吉斯先生同住的那三个月一样敞开心扉，平静而快乐。现在，雷吉斯先生离开了，您又变回原先那副倒霉的样子了。”

杰洛特坐在沙发上，回忆着马琳的话，觉得十分烦躁，于是打开电视。

萝卜在楼梯边吃饭，发出呼噜呼噜的声音。他听着也有点饿了，就从茶几上拿起一个昨天打开的吞拿鱼罐头吃了起来。电视上正在重播昨天黄金档期的新鲜剧集，讲的是一个男术士和女警官的爱情冒险，这位女警官因为小时从翼蜥爪下拯救好朋友而毁容了，但毁容后的伤疤却不知为何让她更加美丽，伤在一个不痛不痒，没有摸到任何五官的位置上，还没有引起肌肉痉挛或面瘫，所以男人爱死了她既女性化，又带着伤痕的娇小面孔。杰洛特在听到男主角说“我的心被炼金术冰冻了，无法产生感情”时换台了。

下一个电视台正在播放新闻，有关泰莫利亚最近的所得税增长，还有瑞达尼亚又想脱离北方联盟，拒绝帮亚甸还债，利维亚和利里亚王国面临大选，年轻美貌的米薇可能连任之类的。都是一些老生常谈。杰洛特将新闻当做一种背景音乐，专心地挖着罐头里所剩不多的鱼肉。这时国际新闻切换到时事，震惊一时的史凯利杰捕鲸船一案终于告破。凶手是一名多年前因行为不端被术士协会除名的无照术士。据调查他一直在自家的地下室里进行违规的魔法研究。

屏幕中的法师面容瘦损憔悴，头发所剩无几，穿着一件橘色的囚服，双手戴着抑魔金手铐，被两个警官带上法庭。杰洛特放下罐头，努力在变换的镜头下追逐术士的面孔——他并不认识这个人。他显然不是协会的高层，因为高层的十几个人他几乎全都认得。但即使是法力无边的协会副主席菲丽帕·艾尔哈特，或者曾经权倾一时的前主席，洛克汶的维格沃茨，都绝不敢做出如此案一般高调的杀鸡取卵行为。

新闻中提到这位术士目前正在接受心理干预，如果诊断出有精神疾病，可能会交由特殊的魔法医院监管。难道做下这样的大事仅仅是因为他疯了吗？杰洛特试图从新闻短暂的叙述中得到一些关于庞塔河里的巨人的信息，但没有一个字提到了巨人。直到现在，他也没有从任何渠道——官方或非官方的——看到任何有关巨人的合约。

他从沙发上站起来，把空罐头丢进厨房的垃圾桶里。电视里已经开始播放下一条时事，精灵和矮人一年一度的丰收节庆即将到来，城市里的非人类都会在此时节聚集到街上进行狂欢，维吉马市警察局为此正在加强巡逻和治安……

这不关你的事。杰洛特心里想。你只是一个猎魔人，不是警察，更不是什么正义使者。

术士协会要写下真相，真相就会如化石一样被刻在石头里。历史上这种事无数次发生，今天也不过是其中一次。

第二天早上，杰洛特在门口收到一个奇怪的包裹。包裹上印着易碎，不可倒置的图示，没有寄件人的信息，而收件人的信息是用打印的，尽管这是一个非常小巧，比纸质信件大不了多少的包裹。他将外头的塑料薄膜拆开，一股鼠尾草和罗勒的气息扑面而来。

一只剔透的煎药瓶子从里面滚出来，瓶口封得好好的，如同一些精致的女性香水。

他打开门冲出去。公寓外的大街上车水马龙，太阳把地面照射得明亮而干燥，许多人家趁着阳光将洗好的衣服和被单晾出来，空气中弥漫着洗洁精清香的气息。隔壁的咖啡馆将新写好的小黑板挂出来（“面包，新式空心粉，南瓜味拿铁”）。但没有一个熟悉的，高高瘦瘦的，税务官似的身影。

2.

“准备好了？你确定吗？你有检查过一遍吗？处女的……血水？处女的血？你有把它加进三个月大的公鸡血里头吗？”

“你个臭傻子。什么血水，是泪水！泪水的上古语你都不懂你真是个傻瓜，白痴，你一直揣着手站在那里嚷嚷有什么用？连你自己的母语，上古语都不会读……赶紧过来帮我把这个桌子挪开，我要画符了。”

“不过艾恩希艾尔，你确定这能行吗？那个魔法师给出的说明细致得过分了，还有这些具体得不得了的材料，什么三个月大的公鸡血，五月茶树上的第一滴露水，还有处女的……处女的眼泪？你怎么知道蕾拉是不是处女，你说那些下流话把她气哭的时候……”

“就她那个德行，如果是个dh’oine（人类）倒还算了，但她是个精灵，还长成这样，谁会要她？我宁愿自己……靠，我上一次自己来都不知道是什么时候了。五年前？都怪这破地方，让人冷淡。”

“兄弟，我都十年没有那欲望了。我们是精灵，这很正常，就算到了那边……”

“那边，卡莱尔，是个仙境，是完全不一样的世界——更高等的世界。等着吧，那里的女精灵美得让你想不到，而不是这里这些和人类通婚几百年早就血统不纯的八婆。你的欲望会回来的。”

听到这里，杰洛特实在觉得听不下去了，终于伸出手，敲响了这扇褪色的公寓门。

“谁？”艾恩希艾尔吓了一跳，差点被公鸡的血滑到，摔在处女的泪水中。

“嘘……我去看看。”另一个精灵卡莱尔说。而那个上古语都不太懂的精灵法兰把刚搬起来的桌子又放了下去，砸到了自己的脚。

“你谁啊？有什么事？”卡莱尔贴在门边，尽量凶恶地问道。由于大门没有猫眼，他把自己的尖耳朵竖起来，就差没伸到门缝外面去。

“你们的房东，卡明斯基太太让我来的。”门外的声音说，一个男性的嗓音，很低沉，听不出年龄，但那种冷静又目中无人的腔调让人厌烦。

“干什么！我们又没有拖欠房租。”卡莱尔说。而艾恩希艾尔在他的眼色下赶紧收拾起所有仪式的材料，包括一桶鸡血，一杯泪水，一大堆发臭的桉树叶，并把地上已经画了一部分的符文擦去。

“我知道你们想干什么。我可以负责任地说，那都是一堆胡扯。你们在做的事情——不会成功的。”男人继续说。

“胡说八道！”艾恩希艾尔对犹豫地看过来的法兰小声说，又用力给卡莱尔眼神的暗示。“他才是胡扯，他算什么东西？法师？”

“你胡扯！”卡莱尔有样学样地说，“你算什么东西？法师？”

“更好。我是个猎魔人。”男人依旧冷淡地说，“对黑魔法没有谁比一个猎魔人更熟悉了。”

“我们这不是黑魔法！”卡莱尔立刻愤怒地反对道，“我们这是正宗的，从一个法师那儿学来的——”

“嘘！！”艾恩希艾尔大声警告他，“你傻了？别告诉他！”

卡莱尔立马不说话了。

外头的男人沉默了一会儿。就在他们以为他要走了的时候，他又开口，依旧是那恼人的冷酷的声音：

“听着，小鬼头。你们可以坐在里面，等我把这扇门震开，这只需要一秒钟。或者你们用正常的方式打开门，也只需要一秒钟。由你们来决定。但如果你们选了前者，我不确定受伤的除了这扇门以外还有谁。”

听了他这话，法兰露出像是已经尿了裤子的表情，用手指在脖子上比划了一下。卡莱尔也着急起来，对艾恩希艾尔用气声说：“他是个猎魔人！他是认真的！卡明斯基那个老泼妇雇猎魔人来杀我们了！都怪你偷了她的鸡！”

“你说的没错，我是个猎魔人，所以你就是用鼻子说话，我隔着一层水泥墙也能听见。”外面的男人说，“但你也说错了，我不杀精灵。卡明斯基夫人雇我来，是为了让你们不要再进一步损坏她的公寓和财产了，和那只鸡只有一点点关系。”

杰洛特想起这个个头矮小，身材有点发福，面容严厉的老夫人，还是有点想笑。她让他想起了一个亲切的熟人，尽管这个熟人——艾兰德神殿的嬷嬷南娜卡——的形象一出现在脑海里，他就惶恐地摇摇头，赶紧将她赶出去。

卡明斯基夫人最初的广告里是说有怪物在她的公寓里捣乱，砸碎墙壁，拆毁地板，每天蹦蹦跳跳大叫大嚷，乱涂乱画，还偷了她一只公鸡。但当杰洛特和她见面时，她却改口称对方是三个年轻精灵，原本好好的租住她的公寓，但最近似乎迷上了黑魔法，用她的公寓作为某种魔法仪式的场所，但广告上提出的一切毁坏财物的行为都是真的。

“对您的处境我感到很难过。”杰洛特听完，忍住好笑说，“但很遗憾，这不在我的专业之内。”

“你的专业，”小老太太气哼哼的，用滑稽的南泰莫利亚方言说，“难道不是杀怪物吗？”

“没错。但精灵不是怪物。”

“他们不是人，也不是怪物？那他们是啥？小恶魔吗？就没人能管得了他们吗？”

“很遗憾。也许您可以求助警察？或者他们的……呃……父母？”

“别跟我玩文字游戏！”老太太打断她，“我知道你们猎魔人是干嘛的，我活了多少年了。只要我照单付钱，孽鬼和精灵，又有什么区别？”

“对不起，那您一定要长命百岁，再多活几年见见世面。”杰洛特冷冷地说，“因为我是不会杀精灵的。”

“杀？谁叫你杀他们了？”老人倒抽一口凉气，“我就是让你去教训他们一下子，吓他们一通，让他们停止那些歪门邪道就行了。哼，这些小年轻以为我是个只会举着拐杖干吼的老废物。当然我会按广告里说的价格付给你，怎么样？”

3.

卡莱尔打开门的时候，出乎意料地发现门外的男人并不高，对比天生高挑的精灵甚至稍微矮了一点，也没有想象中那么强壮，腰身甚至非常纤细，穿着日常的T恤衫，外面是一件饰有银钉的黑色皮夹克，一双露出手指的薄皮手套上也有银钉。他背后的剑几乎和他本人一样高，

“你就是猎魔人？”艾恩希艾尔还坐在地上，此刻看到了不速之客的样子，反而变得轻蔑起来。“猎魔人都穿得这么哥特吗？你的头发为什么是这个颜色，模仿我们精灵？”

“是，我变异的那会儿听说这个发色很流行，让他们刻意弄的。”白发的猎魔人说，脸上一点笑意也没有。紧接着他注意到地上画了一半，又被擦去一点的符文，表情就变了。

“你说这个魔法阵是一个法师教给你的？你知道这个魔法阵是用来作什么的吗？”

“哼，你是来套我的话吗？”艾恩希艾尔仰着头说。

“这是个传送门。”猎魔人说。卡莱尔忍不住脱口而出：“是真的！他还真的懂！”

“闭嘴，你个傻蛋！”艾恩希艾尔骂道。

“收获节就快到了，这是你们精灵，树精和矮人的节日。”猎魔人说，“这么喜庆的日子，你们想传送到哪里去？”

“你用不着知道。”法兰说，“反正你也去不了！”

猎魔人看了他一眼，紧接着眼睛扫到他脚下摊开在地上的一本书，上面有一段上古语被黄色荧光笔画了出来。

“这段咏唱是什么意思你们知道吗？”猎魔人的表情又变了，这次带着笑意。

“废，废话！这是上古语，我们的母语，我当然知道！”法兰卡莱尔结结巴巴地说。

“这是盖汉伯与蒂莉安之歌。”猎魔人好像根本没打算理他，自问自答地说，“属于艾恩·艾尔一族的精灵长者盖汉伯，在大迁徙之前，与艾恩·希尔精灵蒂莉安告别所唱之歌。盖汉伯要随着艾恩·艾尔的精灵们移居到另一个世界了，临行之前，他希望她如果仍然爱他，会有朝一日用这歌谣把他唤回来。”

“这猎魔人读得懂上古语？”这次，连艾恩希艾尔脸上都流露出敬畏的神色。

“上古语是猎魔人必修的科目。但这不重要。”猎魔人说，“重要的是，这段咏唱和地上的传送门是完全无关的两样东西。如果你们打算就这么传送到艾恩·艾尔精灵所在的世界，那你们注定要失望了。”

“我靠！”法兰说，“我就说那个法师不像个好人！我们被他给骗了，你白白把你祖母的宝石项链给他——”

“少胡说。你又相信这个猎魔人了？”艾恩希艾尔不肯服输，“依我看，他才是骗子，想让我们放弃仪式，他就可以跟卡明斯基那个臭老太婆要钱。我告诉你，变种人，我们家族的血脉，追溯上去就是纯血的艾恩·艾尔，还是劳拉·朵伦的分支，和这个世界那些低级的艾恩·希尔完全不可同日而语，更不用说你们下贱的dh’oine了。我就不该和你们分享这个烂透的世界，我要去艾恩·艾尔的世界，去提娜利亚，你说什么也没用。”

“那我就不说了。”猎魔人笑了一下，他笑起来比哭还难看。“您请便，上等的精灵大人。您大可以完成您的仪式，这和我的工作并不冲突，因为仪式不会进一步毁坏公寓，什么事都不会发生。我只需要原路返回就可以收到报酬。而您却要用一晚上的时间清洗地板，把家具摆回原处，要么就睡在大街上。祝您一切顺利。”

他说完，真的就要转身离开了。

卡莱尔看了看艾恩希艾尔，又看了看法兰，忍不住叫道：“等，等会儿——”

令他意外的是，艾恩希艾尔没有立刻出声阻止他。

“呃，猎魔人……大师。”

“我叫杰洛特。”

“杰洛特……大师。”卡莱尔扭捏地说，“照您看来，这是怎么一回事？我们遇到骗子了？那个法师所说的一切……在收获节当夜用这个咒符和咏唱可以启动传送门，去艾恩·艾尔的世界……这些都是他编的瞎话？艾恩·艾尔是不存在的吗？我们永远都不可能到达另一个精灵世界了吗？”

“我不知道你们能不能去到另一个精灵世界。”名叫杰洛特的猎魔人转过身说。他的表情不再那么讨人厌了，竟然还有一点悲伤。“如果可以的话，我倒也希望一个传送门加上一段咏唱就能穿越时空……”

“这么说，你不也对穿越时空一无所知。”艾恩希艾尔轻蔑地说。

“或许吧。但我对狡猾的术士倒略知一二。”杰洛特说，“没有一个术士打开过异世界的大门。而我曾经见过这个世界里最强大的术士，不管你信不信。但连他也渴望能够穿越时空的能力而不得。”他说这话时，下意识地活动了一下右腿。

“但我们见的是个真术士！”法兰说。“他可以操纵巨人！”

杰洛特的目光一下子锁在他身上。

“你也别替他吹牛了，法兰。”卡莱尔说，“你哪只眼睛见过他真的操纵巨人？他就是嘴上说说而已，宣称前阵子在庞塔河上大闹的巨人是他的宠物，然后他拍了拍车后头那个巨大的集装箱。但他说什么也不肯打开车箱给我们看。”

“你刚才说这个法师——”杰洛特说，声音有些急切，“拿走了你祖母的项链做报酬？”

“是啊。我告诉他我没什么钱，我到那边以后飞黄腾达再回来十倍还他。他不肯，说要先拿个抵押物。”艾恩希艾尔说。

“你就把项链给了他？”

“不，是他指名要的。如果是我肯定不会主动提，不是因为那是我祖母的遗物，而是因为那玩意儿一个子都不值，我小时候为了买烟，偷偷拿出去验过了，上头的宝石根本不是真的，就是一块普通石头……不过，这个术士又是怎么知道项链的事呢？”

“哪个祖母没那么一条水货项链呢。”法兰翻了个白眼。

猎魔人没有立刻答话。他站在原地，似乎在打什么邪恶的算盘。过了一会儿，他抬起头来说。“告诉你们一件好事。”他那张脸却没有一点要做好事的样子。“和我说说这个术士，你们所知的一切，他的长相，他的车，他是哪里的口音，如果知道他住哪就更好了。”

“你要他的住处干嘛？”

“帮你们讨回公道。”猎魔人说这话时脸上一点表情也没有，眼睛都没有眨一下，“把你祖母的项链要回来。”

“什么破项链，又不值钱。我才不会花钱雇你干这事。”

“我不收钱。”

艾恩希艾尔真的吃惊了。“不收钱办事的猎魔人？我可没听说过。”

“我能说什么呢。”杰洛特板着脸说，“我从小的梦想就是做骑士，只是我母亲报错了学校。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和巴斯克维尔没什么关系。题目只是致敬：）


	17. 巴斯克维尔的狂猎（2）

即将离开高速公路时，杰洛特已经可以感受到狼头徽章在胸口微微震颤。他向前看去，城郊茂密的枞树丛中，白色的仓库屋顶时隐时现，在仓库之外，是肉眼无法看到的魔法力场，即使猎魔人的眼睛也无法看个清楚，只能凭借四周树枝随风的摇摆和夜空中星星的明暗来大略推断一下屏障笼罩的范围。

那三个愚蠢的年轻精灵好歹做了一件聪明事——因为法师没有留下任何联系方式，他们在法师开车离开后拍下了他的车牌号。托薇丝查过这个牌照后，显示的卡车的拥有者是总部在多里安市，一个叫做“猎犬”的物流公司。这辆卡车是公司的财产，但记录显示配有这张牌照的车早在两月前一场滑坡事故中报废了。“猎犬”在维吉马西郊的工业区有一个仓库，杰洛特注意到它的位置就在一条为排工业废物而建起的人工水渠旁边，大概和附近几家食品工业共用一条排废渠。他在地图上追索这条排废渠——真是意料之外又情理之中——出口正是维吉马湖下游的庞塔河支流。

猎魔人转动摩托车的手柄，飞驰下高速，耳边传来被他的速度震慑的汽车司机骂骂咧咧的声音。

将车停在仓库大约一公里开外的树丛中，杰洛特大概可以估清魔法屏障的边界了——不大不小，刚刚好可以将仓库整个围起来。仓库之外，货车来往的停车场没有被包括在屏障当中，杰洛特猜测是因为人员车流混杂，魔法师想尽量排除杂音的缘故。

此刻是深夜，停车场上的数盏长明灯发出白晃晃的光芒，但自动铁门却保持关闭的状态。仓库在夜间几乎是休眠的。“猎犬”是一家私人物流公司，且并不是行业中的巨头，仅仅是多里安本地的小产业，能在首都郊外租得这么大一块地皮作为仓库已经是破费，无法支撑24小时的人力和物力轮班倒。杰洛特在一公里外就能听到仓库周围的声音——就是没有声音，完全的寂静。他敢肯定翻过大门是没有问题的。但仓库本身占地不小，约等于一所公立小学的面积，他却不知道魔法师藏在哪一间教室里。

他轻轻推动一只空置的三轮货车，感觉自己就像萝卜一样——当她无缘无故把台面上的咖啡杯或啤酒瓶扫到地上的时候。但他折腾这只推车可不是没有缘由的。推车慢慢滑动，用最后的动能穿过了笼罩仓库的魔法屏障而不至于撞在门上摔出声响。杰洛特躲在无人的传达室的墙后头，静静等待。什么也没有发生。屏障没有做出任何反应。十分钟后，他确定不会有任何反应了，同时也大略知晓了魔法师的位置。

同他想的一样，仓库时常有人员和货物进出，一个法师想要潜伏在其中而不引起任何警觉，同时也不至于被无用的警觉浪费精力，就只有一种方法——观察监控录像。这个法师如果不是在监控室设置了特别的装置，也就是千里镜或水晶球什么的，那就是根本身处于监控室内。

有了大概的方位就好办多了。杰洛特事先做了一些功课，从网上查到仓库的大略结构和尽可能多角度的照片，知晓几个大型通风管道的位置，那里恰好没什么监控。他从一个通风管道潜入，同时希望即使穿过魔法屏障时惊扰到了法师，他会用一段时间查看监控而不会立刻打开一扇传送门逃命。

通风管道将他引到仓库的二楼，也是监控室所在的楼层。至此他的徽章没有太大的反应，说明法师没有更大的动作。他一时放下心来，没有留意在通风口之外，一个人影正直立着。

等他踢开通风口看到人时，已经太晚了。他和对面那个穿着“猎犬”工作服的员工正好面对面。杰洛特在心里暗暗咒骂自己的退步，同时手上已经准备好了亚克西法印，然而那个员工正冲着他，却既不呐喊，也不逃命。事实上，他就如同一尊站着的雕像。杰洛特走到他身边，才发现他睁着眼睛，却什么也看不到——他被催眠了。

是法师干的吗？杰洛特迷惑地想。他见过术士的催眠术，中了催眠术的人和这一个的样子略有些不同……也许是他见识短浅？

监控室中也坐着一个人，仰着头，一动不动。杰洛特故意有些大声地推开门。那人仍然没有任何反应——又是同样的催眠。他走进室内，徽章比之前更强地震动起来。他立刻藏进门后的死角，这时他看到了——一块水晶，镶嵌在监控室的右上角的一盏射灯里，由于灯光常开着，普通人无法透过耀眼的灯光看见。但这逃不过猎魔人的眼睛。

联通千里镜的水晶。

杰洛特对着水晶放出一个阿尔德法印。这是很冒险的行为。打断法师的千里镜很可能引起他的警觉，但杰洛特需要这几分钟的时间。他冲到监视屏幕前，观察着每一个影象。大部分的监控都被安装在关键的位置，比如通货的走廊，储藏货物的大仓库，各个出入口等。只有一个屏幕显示着一堵墙——确切地说是聚焦在一个墙角，这墙角里什么也没有，镜头并没有对准左侧或右侧的走廊与电梯，而是这个毫无特点的墙角。“猎犬”是个小公司，镜头并不便宜，谁会把钱浪费在这种地方？

幻象——杰洛特首先想到——如何在一个人来人往的仓库中隐藏自己，又不被人察觉，最简单的方法就是幻象。制作一个幻象，将原本的入口遮蔽。精神正常的普通人有谁会刻意往一面白墙上撞？

他很快找到了这个墙角。从外部看来，这是一堵无懈可击，与周遭融为一体的墙壁，但震动的徽章和猎魔人的直觉告诉他，没有那么简单。他伸出手，手中握着一张磁卡——那是他从被催眠的“猎犬”员工的裤带上摘下来的磁卡——在墙壁附近小幅度地移动着。紧接着，“滴”的一声，有什么东西呼应了卡中的磁场。他轻轻一推，一扇看不见的门在面前敞开。

他进入门中，紧接着就闻到一股让他倒胃口，同时又无比熟悉，甚至怀念的味道——艾草，罗勒，冰台，肉桂，还有管他什么邪门草药的味道。萝卜起先排斥，后来闻着上瘾的味道。他恨不能用杀虫剂喷上一遍，依旧挥之不去的味道。

雷吉斯的味道。

在如此刺鼻的味道中，仍有一缕难掩的腥臭气想办法挤进他的鼻腔。那是血的气味——怪物的血。他在回忆和经验中找寻，并很快回想起来：那是霜巨人的血。

走下一段完全黑暗的楼梯，仅凭药剂催生的猎魔人的视力才能看清脚底的台阶，他脚步轻悄，来到仓库的地下。宽广的，几乎与主货仓一样大的地下室中，一具过大的巨人尸体横陈着，简直要充满整间地下仓库。鲜血仍自它的颈动脉汩汩流出来。杰洛特有点怀疑照这势头，他会不会最终被巨人的血淹死。然而有人提前解决了他的问题。他听到吐唾沫的声音，紧接着是不大的呕吐声，一个冷静，矜持，绅士般的语调说：“瞧瞧，我就知道，巨人的血能有什么好味道。这就是好奇心的代价。你还真是爱犯同样的错误……”

杰洛特抽出银剑。他已经知道接下来要面对的是什么了，但他并不清楚自己是否准备好了面对他。

一个瘦削，高挑，对比之下小得可怜的身影立在巨人蜷缩的尸体旁，背脊笔挺，正用干净的手帕擦拭嘴唇。当他回过头来的时候——杰洛特不知道他应该作何反应，是惊讶，是感怀，还是干脆挥舞银剑冲上去——但现实是，他的身体遵循本能，一动也不动。银剑垂了下来，像被训斥的猎狗。他就这样站在原地，任凭灰发的高等吸血鬼对他露出友善，也许过于友善的，几乎可以说是思念已久的微笑。

“啊，我亲爱的杰洛特，朋友，我们又见面了。”

雷吉斯说。他放下握着手帕的手。他的嘴边已经没有一丝血迹了，但他的牙齿上仍沾着一点鲜红，他尖削的指甲里也依旧残留着巨人皮肉的腥臭气味。

“……你为什么会在这里。”

杰洛特冷漠地问，银剑紧紧握在手上。

“大概是为了和你一样的理由。”吸血鬼的微笑没有褪去。“虽然我并没有预料到会在这里遇见你，或许这就是人们口中所说的缘分……命运？”

“见你的鬼去吧。”杰洛特粗鲁地说，“你又是怎么知道来这个地方？如果你没有跟踪我……”

“有的时候，朋友，我不得不劝你谦逊一些。”雷吉斯说，“自打那次在医院和你告别之后——这是比较礼貌的说法——我就没有和你呼吸过同一片植被产生的氧气。为了遵守与你的承诺，我连行李都没有去收。要知道，我虽然活得比较长，却并不富裕。”

“那我也不得不提醒你，曾经的朋友，说话不要太厚脸皮了。”杰洛特说，“我不仅让你离开我，离开我的公寓，还让你离开维吉马，你怎么又大摇大摆地回到这里呢？不要告诉我是你那医生的济世救人的良心在作祟，要杀掉巨人为民除害。”

“哦，不，那是你的专利，不是吗。”雷吉斯说，“要知道，我可是个邪恶的高等吸血鬼，世间一切有极的东西……你那句话是怎么说的来着……都不过是我的玩物罢了。”

杰洛特瞪着他，过了一会儿，终于还是将银剑插回剑鞘。

“算了吧。你说得对，雷吉斯，既然我们已经开诚布公，又何必继续用语言互相戕害呢。这并不能改变你欺瞒了我的事实，也不能让你有能力做但并没有做的恶行变成事实。”叹了口气，杰洛特的语气变得相对平和。“我相信你来这里和我有同样的目的，虽然有可能多了一层个人色彩，比如对巨人的血的味道好奇之类的……但你是怎么知道要找来这个地方？或许你在警察局也有朋友？”

“很高兴我们能在这一点上达成共识，我没有更高的希求了。”雷吉斯坦诚的，十分欣慰地说，“不，我有我的线索。毕竟，我是个医生，药剂师，并且在几百年前就已经是了。”

杰洛特有些明白过来。“那瓶煎药……果然是你——”

“我从你的——原谅我的尼弗迦德语——屁股后头找到的。在船上的战斗之后。”雷吉斯说，“我立刻意识到这瓶煎药不同寻常。一般来说你都会在战斗之前使用药水，但这一瓶还是满的，所以我猜它另有用途。也许这就是那位美丽的女术士约你在码头相会的原因。”

“我在听，雷吉斯，别卖关子了。我知道你就快说到重点了。”

“好吧，那我就不白等你的喝彩了。我研究了药里的成分，使用医院里的实验器材，确切地说主要是海克娜的变异基因的部分，然后我从中发现了一些……不同寻常的地方。”

“雷吉斯。”

“好吧好吧，我继续说。你知道，我虽然不是什么魔法师，但在炼金术方面小有修为，尤其是猎魔人药剂的合成方法与几百年前并没有太大差别，我很快发现这一突变物的样本与其他的不同，比如我曾研究过的卡塔卡恩突变物制成的药剂，生物细胞和药剂中的魔法成分是不相融合的，但这个海克娜的突变物，不仅和溶剂相融合，甚至细胞结构本身都被溶解了，质壁分离，只有细胞核还保持完整。”

“这说明什么？”

“啊哈，正是我想听到的回应。这说明，杰洛特，这只海克娜的突变是魔法造成的。纯粹的魔力污染。我想，如果你从这只过生长的霜巨人身上提取突变物质，也会有同样的现象。”

“……这也是一向只能栖息于高山和陆地的霜巨人能长时间在水中活动的原因……”

“没错。后来呢，我又对史凯利杰的法罗岛周边，也就我们遇袭的地方做了一些调查，你知道，现在人类的互联网，简直什么信息都有。多么巧合啊，我发现一则三年前的新闻，法罗周边一个以观鲸著名的小岛，岛上原本有一个大型旅游度假村，却在当时因工业污染而关闭。报道称是岛上的海水淡化设备污染了海域，导致大量鱼类和珊瑚群死亡，那一代岛屿的旅游活动也就此关闭，在那之后，经过拉尔维克至法罗一线的航道遇海妖袭击的报道就多了起来，至少是往年的两倍。”

“你怀疑是那次工业污染导致了变异海妖的诞生？不，那不是工业污染，而是……”

“谁知道呢？也许那个奢侈度假村，是一个上层魔法师的集会所，也许他们在其中进行魔法实验，没有意识到他们的实验正在使周遭的水生物大量死亡和变异，也许直到现在他们仍在试图消灭这场实验的证据……”

“非常精彩的推理，雷吉斯。如果有一天你决定要当猎魔人，我可能就要失去工作了。但你还没有解释……你是怎么发现的这个地方？”

“哦，一旦我意识到这一切可能是一个法师的作为，而且不是一个疯狂的，漫无目的的法师，就像新闻中被逮捕的那个；而是一个有集体荣誉感，并且有目的地消除其犯罪痕迹的法师，我就知道向谁求助了。就像我刚刚说的，我有我的线索……人脉。吸血鬼……有的对异国风味的饮品十分热衷，如果你明白我是什么意思。”

“我懂。”杰洛特板着脸回答。“就像禁酒期的人类，你们吸血鬼也有一个完整的……各式酒品的地下供应链，我猜。”

“你猜对了。”雷吉斯说，“虽然我对巨人的血的味道并不感冒，但有些同类——我们之中自称为酒饕的那些——他们会付高价尝一口哪怕是卓伍格勒的血。就像一些凯德温人喜欢吃在海豹的尸体里发酵的鳕鱼一样。扯得远了。回到这只巨人上来……我在相关人士之间聊作打听，就得到了几个巨人出没的传闻和地点，之所以还没人对它出手，是因为他们多少有些忌惮这只巨人背后的力量——他们也猜到这只巨人不是野生的，而是某个高人的宠物。”

“我想，即使我问你这些相关人士是谁，在哪，你也不会告诉我。”

“你说的对。猎魔人。我虽然十分尊敬你的道德感和保护弱者的动机，但我不会出卖自己的同胞。”

“好吧，吸血鬼。我不会刨根问底。无论如何，你的情报帮助了我。至少帮我省了一些体力。”

“我知道。看来你的伤愈合得很好，虽然你的身体还没有完全恢复如初。我可以闻到促进白细胞和血红蛋白生成的药物的味道。”

“我请你不要随便闻我。”

“这就有点强人所难了，不是吗？我又不能用衣夹夹住鼻子。”

“那就麻烦你不要对此发表评论。”

“如你所愿。”

“现在只有一点不明了——法师杀死那些水手的动机是什么。”

杰洛特环顾了一下四周。这间地下室是个封闭的储物间，除了向上的楼梯之外没有出路，除了几台换气扇，就连个窗子都没有。

“也许我们可以去问问他本人。”

雷吉斯说。他用脚踢开巨人的一边胳膊，仿佛是踢开一只空的啤酒罐，不费吹灰之力。一扇铁门露了出来，铁门上刻着奇特的纹路，像是某种古老的纹章。

一个古代的精灵墓场——杰洛特惊讶地意识到——就在他们的脚下。


End file.
